A duck in need!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE Connie thought her life was ok, that was until the unexpected lands oin her doorstep and the arrival of devastating bad news. If ever she needed the ducks, the time is now!
1. Connie's situation

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks unfortunately. I wish I did but I don't!! Anything that does sound unoriginal however is mine!!!!!  
  
A/N : JUST PRETEND FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY THAT THE NHL TEAM THE ANAHEIM MIGHTY DUCKS ARE REALLY THE MINNESOTA MIGHTY DUCKS!!!!!  
  
Summery : Connie has been split from the ducks since high school, her life is a mess and having had to drop out of college to support her family, she could really use a ducks shoulder to lean on.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I knocked tentatively on Mrs Hobson's door. She had been my child minder for nearly a year now. Since my Mom had been arrested 3 years ago for robbing a liquor store, drink driving and manslaughter, my brother and sister had come to live with me. When I first took them on at a mere 18 years old, my college friends thought I was crazy, but I knew that if I hadn't agreed to have them, then they'd be taken into care. It wasn't as though I was alone, my Mom's 2nd husband, the one I actually liked, helped me out a lot, especially since he had my other brother and sister.  
  
See it's rather complicated, my Mom's been married 3 times, the first time to my Dad who unfortunately died when I was 6, then there was Pete and they had Jack 14 and Cara 11, after Pete she married Terry who I couldn't stand and they had Kelly 9 and Tyler 5, but Terry left soon after Tyler was born. Me and Pete had fought to have Kelly and Tyler live with him knowing that I would probably have to drop out of college to care for them, but since he wasn't a blood relative like me, they disallowed him.  
  
When I first came to college I kept in touch constantly with the ducks, mainly Julie and Guy. Me and Guy hadn't been together as a couple since freshman year, but we had remained good friends and he had supported me throughout all my problems that I'd had to face with my mom, but I had never told him about my biggest problem with her yet. Eventually though, I phoned less and less, emails became my only contact, but soon in turn the ducks fell from my list and before I knew it I hadn't a single contact with my old team.  
  
"Hello Connie, your early". Mrs Hobson opened the door and greeted me in the warm friendly tone she always seemed to have.  
  
"I know, I managed to get off work early". I told her, then fished into my purse for her wage. "Hey guys". I greeted Kelly and Tyler as they bustled past me. "Erm, I'll not need you tomorrow, I've got a day off". I paid her then said good bye.  
  
"Connie are you working tonight"? Kelly asked me as we walked down the street to our apartment.  
  
"Yeah, but I have tomorrow off all day and night". I replied.  
  
"Who's looking after us"? She continued probing.  
  
"John". I answered.  
  
I worked two jobs in order to pay for everything. I worked at a restaurant during the day, which paid fairly well and I worked in a bar at night, which paid excellently. As you could probably guess child care was a big issue as I worked 5 days at the restaurant but that was just outside school hours for the kids and I worked 3 nights a week at the bar and that suited my schedule as 2 of the nights they stayed at Pete's and the other John my old college friend and neighbour watched them for me.  
  
"You got any homework"? I asked Kelly as I pushed the door open.  
  
"Yeah, but just math". She replied.  
  
"If I were you I'd get it done now or else John will make you do it tonight and he'll check it and make you redo the mistakes too". I laughed.  
  
"What about you Ty, you got any"? I asked the 5 year old who had just started nursery school.  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Well, you can just help me cook dinner then". I told him rubbing his short blonde locks, He reminded me of Guy in a way, quiet and laid back with dirty blonde hair and ocean green eyes.  
  
Cooking, that was something I had been doing since before I could remember. I took it up when I was about 7/8 and continued up until Pete married my Mom. After he left I started again and had never stopped. I could hear Kelly scribbling away in her notebook, rushing just to get it done in time to help me out. She was a good kid really, every bit like me. She was very independent and head strong, she'd had an interest in hockey from an early age and was on the local pee wee team, she idolised my old team the ducks and posters from our Team USA days were hung all over her walls.  
  
"Hey Connie, since your not working tomorrow night, are you coming to my hockey practise"? She called from the other room.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world". I smiled to myself. "You done your homework"? I asked, knowing that the answer would be no.  
  
"Nearly".  
  
5 minutes later she appeared in the kitchen and began checking the oven chips, then beginning to wash the lettuce, she was never happy unless she was active. With her help dinner was soon served. I sat Tyler on his cushion as he was still a little too small to see over the top of the table when he sat without it.  
  
"Hey look, we made the magazine". Kelly pointed out from behind the hockey magazine she bought every week and read nearly 50 times over until the following issue was on sale.  
  
"Kelly, put it away until after you finish your dinner". I told her. She was that engrossed that she didn't even hear me. "Kelly". I said again.  
  
"Wait, there's an article about Adam, Guy and Charlie here". She passed me the page.  
  
I stared at the page, there was a picture of them in the Minnesota Mighty Ducks suits and little bit of writing at the side. I could feel Kelly's eyes looking at me intently, wanting to know what it was about.  
  
"What's it say"? She finally blurted out.  
  
"College graduates Adam Banks, Charlie Conway and Guy Germaine are drafted in to play for their pee wee hockey teams namesake the Minnesota Mighty Ducks. Adam Banks will be playing first line centre and his two team mates will play first line left and right. It seems that for these 3 their childhood slogan 'Ducks fly together' has well and truly stuck. Their first game will be in 3 months time, but until then the boys are taking a well earned break". I read. I hadn't realised it but a tear had escaped my eyes.  
  
"Connie, why you crying"? Tyler looked at me, tears in his own. He hated it when people cried.  
  
"Because I'm happy for them Ty, I'm not crying because I'm sad". I reached over and touched his cheek affectionately.  
  
"You miss them don't you". Kelly asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. Other than you guy's they were my family". I told them.  
  
"Why'd you stop calling them"? She pursued.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Kel, I suppose we just grew apart, keeping in touch just got too difficult. Come on finish your dinner, I've got to get ready for work in a bit". I started to eat again, I was glad to see that she actually did, normally there would have been another dozen questions.  
  
After we finished, I cleared the dishes and Kelly occupied Tyler so I could get ready in peace. Just as I finished, I heard a knock at the door then Tyler's voice screech 'John'. I walked out of my room to see John throwing Tyler up in the air and pretending that he wasn't going to catch him.  
  
"Hey". I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"So what time do you get off"? he asked me.  
  
"About 1". I replied.  
  
"Right come on rugrats, lets go". He shouted as they filed out to next door. Kelly took their nightclothes I had just picked up from the clean clothes pile. It was a lot easier for John to have them at his place since he had all his college work at his fingertips and he'd also got a playstation which would keep Kelly and Tyler occupied until their bedtime of which they slept on John's sofa bed, but Kelly always seemed to wake up just before I got in.  
  
"Thanks". I shut the door behind them. I grabbed my bag and jacket as well as keys before leaving myself.  
  
It was only a short walk to the bar, a short walk that had petrified me at first. New York wasn't exactly the safest place to walk alone but armed with pepper spray, attitude and many self defence classes I felt rather safe, not that I never took it for granted that I would never get mugged. I had been working at the bar since I was 19, but Ruth the owner had only allowed me to be a bar dancer and even then when the cops turned up every so often I had to disappear. I suppose I owed a lot to Ruth, she risked her business on me, but the one time I had thanked her she told me, she knew what it felt like to be broke and have to care for her 2 younger brothers.  
  
"Hey Sid". I greeted the faithful bouncer.  
  
"Hi Minnie". He replied. Minnie was his nickname for me. He'd called it me ever since he found out I came from Minnesota. No-one knew why, but he called Ruth, Flora because she came from Florida, He called Tina, Penny because she came from Pennsylvania and as for Colette he called her Manny as she came from Manhattan.  
  
Hey guy's". As I hung up my coat and bag behind the bar.  
  
"Hey Con, how's it going"? Tina stopped in between serving to have a little chat, one of her worst qualities and something that got her continually in Ruth's bad books when we were busy. Luckily we weren't at that particular time.  
  
"Not bad, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night when I'm going to Kelly's hockey practise". I told her whilst serving a customer.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, your 21 and caring for a 9 year old and a 5 year old". She replied.  
  
"If they were your family you'd do the same thing". I told her. We often had this conversation, but she'd grown up an only child and only took this job to prove to her parents that she was capable of looking after herself and that was 4 years ago.  
  
"TINA". Ruth shouted her, making her jump back to work quickly. I shook my head laughing.  
  
I could remember the one time I had left Kelly and Tyler with her nearly 2 years ago, when I had come to pick them up, she was seconds away from tearing her hair out, mainly because she'd had to compete with Kelly for talk time. Soon the bar was jam packed and customers were shouting orders to me over the bar.  
  
Well, is it worth carrying on? I promise the next chapter will involve another duck I PROMISE!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Looking for Connie lookalikes

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, I do however own Kelly, Tyler, Neil, Michael, Alex, Yvonne, Ruth, Sid, Tina, Colette, John and Mrs Hobson.  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Sorry duck it ain't Guy, an I know that must have spoilt it for ya a little but you'd have probably been able to guess who it was in a few lines anyway, so I don't think I've really hidden the duck in question have I. I'm real glad you enjoyed this story, I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of two of my biggest fans. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - OH MY GOD, You are good, are you a clare voyant or something, your first guess wasn't 100% correct but lets just say your second guess was just about right. Luckily I didn't mean to hide the identity but, maybe if you haven't already got one, you could get a crystal ball or something - you'd make millions lol. I'm in one of those moods I'm afraid. Lol. Anyways, cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES & STEPHANIE - Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Happy reading. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
DEDICATED TO ANNE918 AND CAKEATER'SGIRLY99  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"I promise Guy, I'll look for her tonight when I'm out". I told him down the phone.  
  
"Thanks pal".  
  
"Yeah, you owe me one". I smiled and quickly said goodbye.  
  
I was in New York staying at my brothers and his wife's for a week or two, then I was going back to Minnesota to spend a month with my parents until I started training for the Minnesota Mighty Ducks. Obviously all the hard work over the last 21 years had paid off.  
  
Every since Guy had found out I was coming here, he had constantly nagged at me to try and find Connie. When we all went our separate ways at the end of high school, Connie had accepted a scholarship to NYU, me, Charlie, Julie and Guy went to UCLA and everyone else went off in two's and three's to different colleges spread across the states. Between the four of us, we had managed to stay in touch with everyone except Connie. Her phone calls and emails became less and less until they no longer existed. Guy and Julie had gone mad, continually trying to get hold of her, but it soon became evident that either she was ignoring them or she didn't know. It didn't sound like Connie to just ignore them, but all the same they continued to worry.  
  
"Yo Adam, you ready"? My brother Alex called up to me. He was taking me out, to show me how to go clubbing, New York style.  
  
"Yeah, coming". I called back, as I slipped my wallet in my pocket.  
  
"Have fun guys". Yvonne, my brothers wife called after us as we headed out the door.  
  
God knows why I had let my brother talk me into this, maybe I would enjoy myself, but there was no way I was going to get wasted. I suppose thinking about it, I might as well enjoy myself now while I can, because once I started playing for the Mighty Ducks, there would be no late night parties or going out clubbing every night, well in the on season anyway.  
  
We started off in a pretty subdued bar, which I have to say was pretty boring. After that I was dragged along to a few other bars, the whole time I kept my eye out for any Connie look a likes, but I didn't know why. She'd probably changed that much I would never in a million years recognise her. I mean you'd only got to look at how much we'd all changed, I had grown a little taller and my body had come more toned, Guy's boyish looks had been traded in for a ruggedly handsome(not that I'm gay or anything) trademark, Charlie had previously grown a goatee but Julie made him shave it off before she agreed to marry him, Julie had changed the most definitely, she had cut her hair to just above her shoulders and her body had become more curved and ladylike.  
  
"Bro, what are looking for"? Alex asked me as I glanced around me for what seemed the millionth time.  
  
"I promised Guy I'd keep my eye out for Connie". I replied still looking around me.  
  
"Adam, listen you probably won't see her, I mean this is New York there's a million and one bars and clubs she could be in".  
  
"I know, but at least I can truthfully tell Guy that I tried".  
  
"Your wasting your time". He said as we headed to the bar.  
  
I knew he was right, but I also knew I couldn't go back and tell Guy that I had tried when I really hadn't. I suppose deep down, I wanted to find her, at least then we'd know that she wasn't dead or anything. I had spent the best part of my college life helping Guy and Julie try to track her. Once or twice we had come close but it became apparent that she had dropped out of college, making the whole tracking thing difficult.  
  
"Adam, come on man, we're going". One of Alex's friends beckoned me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Where"? I asked as we walked down the streets.  
  
"The saddle, it's this bar and the girls dance on the bar and everything". Neil, one of my brothers other friends told.  
  
'Girls dance on the bar and everything', the only thoughts that sprang to mind right then was a strip joint, I wasn't particularly in the mood to watch girls shaking it on a bar just for a few bucks to be pushed down the straps of their thongs which I found very demeaning and told them so.  
  
"Relax, it's a perfectly respectable place, the girls are fully dressed, they just dance on the bar along with the jukebox". Alex told me. "Me and Yvonne come here all the time". He continued. Well at least I could put my mind to rest knowing that at least it must be an okay bar if Yvonne had been. We queued up in what felt like a huge queue but it only took us about 10 minutes before we were at the front.  
  
"Hey Sid, how's it going"? Neil started chatting to the bouncer.  
  
"Hey, not bad, yourself". He answered.  
  
"Ok, is she in tonight"? He asked.  
  
"Who Minnie, yeah".  
  
Minnie? Who the heck was Minnie? My confusion must have shown on my face as Alex leant forward and told me that Minnie was one of the bar maids. I nodded in response. I couldn't have been any more shocked if I tried, when we walked through the doors, the place was packed up to the eyeballs, there were 4 women on the bar dancing to 'Trouble' by Pink. After the song finished they climbed down and they began serving the huge amounts of customers. Unfortunately it was my round and the guys pushed me forward through the crowd, shouting their orders after me. When I finally got to the front, a red headed girl asked me what I wanted, I reeled off the list and she immediately got to filling out. Whilst I was waiting I looked around me.  
  
"Ruth, the barrel needs changing". A girl from the far end shouted. Her voice sounded horrifyingly similar but before I could look at her, she had disappeared.  
  
"That'll be $15.40 please". I quickly fished in my wallet, retrieving a $20 and walking away telling her to keep the change.  
  
When I got back I put the drinks down on the table and sat down. I took a sip from my beer bottle and continued staring at the bar.  
  
"What's with you"? Michael shouted over the music.  
  
"I'm sure I've just heard Connie's voice".  
  
"Adam, will you relax, it probably wasn't her". Alex told me.  
  
Before I could responded, there was a huge cheer as the 3 girls jumped back up on the bar and started dancing again. I watched continually, then to my amazement the 4th a brunette jumped up and joined them, I looked at her straight on and I was absolutely sure that, that was Connie. I couldn't be sure as her hair was now much shorter than our high school years and was in a layered style, she was dressed in jeans and a vest top but I was sure it was her. I didn't however say anything, but sat and watched her.  
  
"Come on let's get outta here". I heard Michael say after another half an hour. The bar had quietened but it was still pretty busy.  
  
"You guy's go on, I'll catch you up later". I told them catching a worried look from Alex, but I batted it away with my own.  
  
"Ok, I'll catch you back at home then". He told me then they disappeared, much to my relief.  
  
I must have been sat there another good hour, before I looked at my watch and it read 12.50am. Wow, it didn't feel that late. I had been watching the 'Connie look-a-like' for a while now and with every minute that passed the more sure it was her, I became.  
  
"I'll see you guy's later". I heard a voice shout over the now rather quiet bar. It was her, she was leaving. When she had left I quickly jumped up and started to follow her, hoping I'd have enough courage to stop her and ask her out straight.  
  
Will he, won't he?? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	3. Not in the mood for kicking your ass

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks but anything unoriginal, I do probably own!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - I'm sorry I disappointed you, but it was simply just because everyone does Connie/Guy fics including me and I thought I'd do something a little different. No Julie hasn't married Charlie yet, I didn't really make that line very clear did I? but they aren't as yet man and wife. Sorry about the confusion. I'm glad your going to continue reading as I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of my biggest fans. Thanks for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - You didn't spoil the surprise, there never was meant to be a surprise about who the guy was going to be. Yeah I can just see your Christmas list now - cd's, tapes, clothes, money, CRYSTAL BALL lol. I'm really chuffed you like this story, cos as I've just said to Cakeeater'sgirly99, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you. Anyways cheers for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
C-CHAN96 - Sorry I didn't make it very clear did I, Charlie and Julie aren't married YET, I'm glad you like my pairings, I know what you mean about EVERYONE doing Connie/Guy fics, I don't mind them but I thought I'd be different for a change. The goatee thing actually came from Dawson's creek, not because I wanted to copy or anything, but mainly because I thought he looked better without the goatee. Anyways cheers for the review and support, Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
RACHEL - All will be revealed soon, I promise, I'm real glad your enjoying it. Cheers for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked out of the club and quickly waved to Sid who was just helping someone into a cab. There was a slight chill in the air so I pulled the collar of my denim jacket up a little bit. The streets were quiet, something I had hated at first but I was now used to. At least I had more of a chance of hearing a mugger or something, or so I kept telling myself. I was slightly aware of a patting of shoes behind me, which worried me slightly, but I responded by picking up my pace a little. Eventually I realised I wasn't going to lose them, so I stopped dead. I had already reached inside my bag for the pepper spray I continually carried on me.  
  
"I am not in the mood for kicking your ass and spraying pepper spray in your eyes. However if you really feel you must try, then get on with it". I spoke harshly.  
  
"So you're not in the mood for a duck hug then"? The voice retaliated. I knew that voice.  
  
"ADAM". I turned immediately to see him step out of the shadows into the light of the street lamp.  
  
"Hey Connie". He said softly. At that I ran and jumped into his arms. Once he had put me down I gently scuffed his arm. "Ow, what was that for"? He gave me a pained look.  
  
"You frightened the hell out of me, by following me". I smiled gently.  
  
"Sorry, but on the positive side you seemed to have it well covered". He pulled me in for another hug.  
  
"I live a few blocks away, you want to come for a coffee or something"? I offered.  
  
"Sure, why not". He answered.  
  
We walked in silence for a few minutes and before I knew it I was opening the door to my building. I could see the surprise in his face, that I actually lived in a half decent apartment.  
  
"I just got to pick the kids up". I told him as I knocked on John's door. "Hey". I said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi, who's your friend"? He asked.  
  
"John, Adam, Adam, John". I quickly introduced them.  
  
"Hi, how you doing"? John said a little flirtatiously.  
  
"Do not hit on him, He isn't gay". I told John pointedly but laughing as I went in and picked the sleeping Tyler up. "Thanks a lot". I pecked John on the cheek then left him to finish the last bit of college work he had that I knew he'd stay up until 3 to do.  
  
"Adam"! Kelly nearly shrieked on seeing him. He picked her up in a hug and more or less carried her down the hall to my apartment. Normally Kelly got the key out of my bag but seen as she was far more occupied chatting away with Adam I struggled in pulling it out. Finally we were in and I headed straight to put Tyler in bed, next was Kelly.  
  
"Come on Kel, bed". I told her.  
  
"Do I have to", She put up her usual fight against sleep.  
  
"Yes, it's school in the morning, and if you don't get up for school you can't go to hockey practise". I informed her. At that she kissed Adam goodnight and disappeared off to her room.  
  
I quickly made myself and Adam a cup of coffee and then went to sit next to him on the sofa. I sat down in a heap and let out a sigh.  
  
"Since when did Kelly and Tyler live with you"? He finally broke the silence.  
  
"Since my Mom was sent to jail for robbing a liquor store, drink driving and killing a little girl no older than Kelly while she was driving". I told him. He looked slightly shocked by the revelation but soon dismissed it.  
  
"How long you had them"?  
  
"Just over 3 years, that's why I lost contact with you all".  
  
"That explains a lot. Why didn't you let us know or anything"?  
  
"To be honest, I was struggling with everything as it was, my life had turned upside down, I had to drop out of college, find myself a job, an apartment and I hate to say it, but you guy's were the last thing I had on my mind". I replied guiltily.  
  
"I don't blame you, I just wished we'd have known, at least we could have tried to do something to help you, instead of you going through all this alone".  
  
"I wasn't on my own, my first step dad, Pete, was here, but when we appealed in court for Kelly and Tyler to live with him, Jack and Cara, they disallowed it because he isn't a blood relative. But he does have them over on a Friday and Saturday night".  
  
"So, where'd you learn all those moves you pulled on the bar tonight"? He changed the subject.  
  
"You pick 'em up". I laughed.  
  
"You must be some fast learner, your barely 21 and you've already got a job in a bar and learnt all the dance moves". When he said that I smirked slightly. "What"?  
  
"I've been working there since I was 19. Ruth the owner, she met me in the restaurant I work in during the day, she said I had potential. However when she found out I was only 19 and trying to support 2 kids, she immediately took me on, because she knows what it's like to have to look after her family at a young age".  
  
"You've got two jobs"! He exclaimed.  
  
"Well yeah, how else do you think I can afford to pay for this place and everything else. I work at a restaurant during the day, 5 days a week and then 3 nights a week I work at the bar".  
  
"Your amazing, do you know that". He told me.  
  
"I've been told, but not nearly as often as I should be". I laughed. "Anyway, come on spread some duck gossip". I told him.  
  
"Well, me, Charlie and Guy have been signed to the Mighty Ducks".  
  
"Oh, I know that, your in Kelly's magazine". I jumped up a retrieved the magazine and showed him the article.  
  
"Ok, bet you didn't know that Charlie and Julie are engaged". I told her.  
  
"YES!!! Guy owes me $50 now". I laughed and Adam soon joined me.  
  
"Erm, Luis, Goldberg and Averman have been signed to the Dallas Stars, Portman and Fulton are as well as being part of a rock band, signed to the Waves and the last I heard Ken, Dwayne and Russ were just graduating from university of Michigan". I informed her.  
  
"What about Jules, what's she up to"? I inquired about my oldest best friend.  
  
"Well she is now a fully fledged physiotherapist and personal trainer".  
  
"Watch out cruel world". I laughed. "And what about Adam"? I asked.  
  
"Well apart from being signed to the Mighty Ducks, Adam has nothing else going on in is life". He laughed.  
  
"Join the club".  
  
"There's something else you should know". He stopped the laughing and looked deadly serious.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Guy, he's, err, he's".  
  
"He's what"? I grew impatient.  
  
"He's married". He finally blurted out.  
  
"Oh, err, oh". It was my turn to stutter now. "How long"?  
  
"Nearly 2 years now. He tried SO hard to get hold of you, he really wanted you to be there. You ok"? He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm just, shocked". I choked out.  
  
"You sure"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm really happy for him. He's finally found someone to make him happy. I'm just sorry I missed it". I was over come with guilt, a sick feeling crept into my stomach. I hadn't had feelings for Guy in years, I had no idea why I felt so bad. I felt tears sneak into my eyes and I fought to keep them. I couldn't believe my Guy, I mean 'MY GUY' was a married man. I think I had always thought deep down that it would be me and Guy to walk down the aisle, reality never had really come into it. I could see the worried expression on Adam's face, as though he wished he hadn't told me. "Hey, don't look so worried, I REALLY am happy for him. It was just a bit of a shock, that's all". I told him with a smile.  
  
We talked for another half hour before silence fell upon us again, I couldn't decided whether it was because we had run out of things to say, or whether it was because we both wanted to say things we were frightened to. All I seemed to want to do was apologise for not keeping in touch more, and even more so when Adam had told me that Guy and Julie had been trying to track me down since we lost contact.  
  
"Why don't you come home"? He finally asked me.  
  
"This is my home".  
  
"No it's not, Minnesota is home".  
  
"It's not that simple, do you not think that when I was first given custody of Kelly and Tyler, that all I wanted to do was come back to Minnesota. But I can't just think about me, there's Kelly and Tyler. If I drag them back home, I'd be taking them away from Jack and Cara. Then there's the fact that I'd be giving two well paying jobs up here to what might be no job back in Minnesota". After that there was nothing else to say. He seemed dampened by the fact that there was no possible way that I could come home.  
  
"Well, I best get off, It's getting late". He began to stand.  
  
"You can stay if you want, I mean I have a spare bed". I told him.  
  
Well, I think I'll leave it here. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	4. Making devious plans

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own the mighty ducks, Disney and the NHL do.  
  
ANNE918 - Arrr bless you, you think I'm doing an Adam/Connie story right, aren't you the sweetest. You bring a little smile to my face. Yeah I liked that part where she threatens to kick his ass and stuff, you can just imagine her doing that can't you, well I can even if you can't lol. Anyways cheers for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - No your boys won't be fighting over her, I'll be sure of that just for you lol - just imagine me stood here with my arm stretched out keeping Guy away from Adam. Lol. Sorry that's just my weird little mind doing over time there. Lol. Anyways cheers for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I accepted Connie's offer to stay the night, and before I knew it, we had made the sofa up. She said goodnight and left me alone with my thoughts. Ever since I suggested her coming home, there had been a slight tension between us. I had to admit after seeing her, I realised how much I had actually missed her. We'd never been REALLY close, but every Wednesday afternoon we spent our free period together and after she and Guy split, we often talked about our feelings, mainly me prattling on about my dad and how it felt being on varsity and her telling me about Guy, her mom and her brothers and sisters.  
  
I really wanted her to come back to Minnesota with me. I mean all the excuses she'd explained were rather easy to overcome. I mean I'd got a quite a large apartment of which all three of them could live in and I wouldn't charge rent so the money thing wouldn't be as huge a problem as she makes out it would. I was determined to persuade her to come back, but it would be no easy task. Eventually I fell asleep at what must have been about 3am, only to be woken by Connie's sharp whisperings.  
  
"Kelly, don't you dare wake him up, he won't want to be woken at 7". Connie hissed.  
  
"Will he be here when we come home"? I heard Kelly retort.  
  
"I don't know, just please go help Tyler get ready while I get you some breakfast". Connie pleaded.  
  
I slowly stood, glancing around me, I just caught a glimpse of Kelly's brown hair flying behind her as she ran towards the bedrooms. I slowly stumbled to the kitchen where Connie was buttering some toast with her back toward me.  
  
"Morning". I croaked, seeing her visibly jump.  
  
"What is it with you and making people jump"? She turned around.  
  
"Just can't resist". I smiled cheekily. I heard a small scream and a small body dash into the kitchen grabbing hold of Connie's legs, and then Kelly dash in after him.  
  
"ADAM". She screeched.  
  
"Morning". I smiled at her sleepily, receiving a scared look from Tyler.  
  
"Connie, Tyler won't let me help him get dressed". Kelly told her quickly.  
  
"She was being mean". He whispered.  
  
"Tyler, just go into your room and I'll come in two minutes". She gently pushed him forward.  
  
"Who, you"? He creaked his neck to look up at me.  
  
"I'm Adam". I bent down a little to help him out.  
  
"Pleased to meet ya". He took my hand and shook it heavily. "Connie you coming"? He almost demanded to know.  
  
"Two minutes Tyler". She replied, trying to sort breakfast out.  
  
"Hey, how about I come and help you out"? I tried relieving Connie of some pressure.  
  
"Ok". He took my hand and began dragging me toward his room. I vaguely saw Connie mouth a thank you to me as I disappeared.  
  
Within 5 minutes we had managed to pick out a suitable attire and he was dressed and ready to go. He quickly ate his breakfast and he and Kelly grabbed their jackets and book bags. They both said a quick goodbye and Connie told me that she'd be back in about 15 minutes and to help myself to anything. I decided to take the opportunity to call Guy from my cell.  
  
"Hello". He croaked groggily.  
  
"Guy, it's Adam". I told him.  
  
"Adam, did you find her"? He jumped straight to the main topic he had been on for the past God knows how long.  
  
"Whoa Guy slow down". I tried holding him in suspense.  
  
"Ok, Did you"?  
  
"Yes Guy I did".  
  
"YOU DID". He shrieked. "How is she? Why hasn't she been in touch? What's she been up to? When's she coming back to Minnesota"? He threw questions at me.  
  
"She's fine, I can't really explain everything at the minute, but I'm at her place now, I'll call you when I get back home ok". I told him.  
  
"Yeah". He replied. "Oh and Adam". He stopped me from putting the phone down.  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"Anytime". I replied and put the phone down.  
  
When Connie returned she came back into the living room and sat next to me, passing me a bag containing waffles, in the process.  
  
"I remembered how much you liked them for breakfast when we were at Eden Hall". She told me. I offered her one but she declined. "And thank you for helping me out with Tyler this morning".  
  
"Anytime. I can't believe he's the same little boy that you and Julie got Portman and Fulton to change his diaper, years ago". I reminisced.  
  
"I know it only seems like yesterday that he was a tiny bundle". She smiled.  
  
"Right, what have you got planned for today"?  
  
"House work, why"? She answered.  
  
"Your coming out with me". I told her.  
  
"I really shouldn't. I've got tonne's of laundry to do, the apartment to clean and after all that I'm going to watch Kelly's hockey practise".  
  
"Well, I've got to go and get changed anyway. Just be ready for when I get back". I winked then climbed up from the sofa and left the apartment. As I headed down the corridor, John the guy I met last night was just coming out of his apartment.  
  
"Morning". He smiled toward me.  
  
"Hi". I answered.  
  
"So, how'd you know Connie"? He struck up a conversation.  
  
"We were on the same hockey team since we were 10". I answered.  
  
"Ah, so you're the famous Adam Banks that Kelly wouldn't stop talking about last night, she wouldn't put that hockey magazine down". He laughed gently.  
  
"How long you known Connie for then"? I asked.  
  
"3 nearly 4 years, we were chem partners when we first started at NYU, and then when she had to drop out and find an apartment, I helped her move in here".  
  
"Do you think you could do me a huge favour"? This wasn't like me but I decided to go with the flow.  
  
"It depends what it is". He looked at me sceptically  
  
"Could you look after Kelly and Tyler tonight. I really want to take Connie out and catch up".  
  
"Yeah, why not". He answered.  
  
"Thanks. Erm, I'm not absolutely sure what time it will be because Connie mentioned that Kelly's got hockey practise, and we won't be late back either".  
  
"Kelly's practise finishes about 5.30, but Connie's usually working so I normally take her anyway, so how about I pick them both up from there". He suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be excellent".  
  
"Anytime, I just know how much Connie needs this". He answered.  
  
We quickly said goodbye and headed off in separate directions. I had no idea really where I was going to take her today but I knew either way that it would bring her out of herself even if it was only for today.  
  
Well, hope your enjoying it so far. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. “Hello, best God damn player in pee wee’...

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, any characters that were NOT present in any of the films are however mine!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Oh my God I'm so sorry about getting your name wrong in that last chapter, I honestly didn't mean to, but being like half asleep doesn't help, but I've learnt from mistakes - DO NOT OPERATE COMPUTER WHEN FEELING DROUSY - lol. I have however put it right, So just to make up for that THIS IS JUST FOR YOU!!! Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - What you on about, Adam is ALWAYS sexy lol. Where did you buy your crystal ball, cos personally I'd take it back, they sold you a dud. Lol. No you got a little of it right, but not all. *Look deeper into the ball, you will see what happens more clearly* - speaks like Mystic meg lol. I'm a nutter aren't I? - Don't answer that lol. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
C-CHAN96 - Glad you like it, thanks for you review. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
After dropping the kids at school, I popped into the local diner and picked up what I remembered as Adam's favourite breakfast, waffles. While he was eating them, we chatted a little, then he decided that we were going to spend the day together then disappeared to get changed and everything. While he was gone, I decided to get some house work done. I was just vacuuming when Adam walked back in, with a wicked grin on his face and some ice skates tossed over his shoulder, stick in hand and gloves under his arm.  
  
"I thought I told you to be ready". He joked.  
  
"I am ready". I replied.  
  
"Well, I don't see any skates do you"? He answered.  
  
"Adam, I haven't skated for 3 years, I don't even know where my skates are". I wasn't that keen on the idea of skating. Sure I watched Kelly all the time, but I hadn't actually skated since I dropped out of college.  
  
"Well, I'll go with a wild guess that they are in your closet. Go look and if you can't find them, I'm sure we can rent you some from the rink. Either way we are skating". He told me firmly.  
  
"Fine". I gave in and went in search for my skates. Eventually finding them stuffed right at the back of my closet along with all my hockey equipment. I knew he was determined to play some hockey, so I grabbed my stick and gloves and went back out to him.  
  
"See, they weren't lost were they". He said smarmily but jokingly.  
  
We headed out and he showed me to his brothers car. I wasn't nervous, but I really didn't want to do this, skating was part of my past, something I had simply pushed away when my troubles came floating in. I suppose it was time to get back in the saddle so to speak. I don't actually know why I never thought about taking hockey up when I first started at NYU, but truthfully it had never crossed my mind, maybe it was the fact I knew it wouldn't be the same skating without the ducks. Adam pulled into the parking lot and turned to look at me.  
  
"You ready"? He smiled his trademark smile.  
  
"No". I shook my head.  
  
"Come on, you'll have fun, I promise and if you don't, you are allowed to harm me". He joked.  
  
"Your not helping". I walked slowly behind him.  
  
"Think of it this way, it's not like you've forgotten HOW to skate". He turned and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with his long strides.  
  
"Why are you so desperate to make me do this"?  
  
"Because I know how much you loved skating, and it's about time you had some fun. You tell me something"? He asked as we sat down and began swapping our street shoes for skates.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Why are you so against this"?  
  
"I don't know, I suppose because I made a promise to myself that if I couldn't skate with the ducks I wouldn't skate at all".  
  
"Well you've got 2/13's of the ducks right here".  
  
"It's not the same".  
  
"Ok, so do you want me to go call all the ducks and tell them all to fly out just so I can get you out on that ice". He joked as he finished lacing his skates up.  
  
"Let's just get on with this". I stood as I let him lead me onto the almost empty ice.  
  
As my foot touched the ice, it brought back memories, here I was slowly stepping out, but in years gone by I would have been diving out, over the sides. It might sound weird but the further I got onto the ice, the more I felt like the old Connie was coming back. Soon enough I was skating rings around Adam, taunting him them skating as fast as I could away from him. I was having a marvellous time, I couldn't remember smiling more than this in a LONG time.  
  
"Hate to say I told you so". He skated speedily past me, then leant over the side and retrieved our sticks and then pulled a puck out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh, no, there is no way I'm playing against you". I told him.  
  
"Why not"? He replied stubbornly.  
  
"Hello, best God damn player in pee wee's and now NHL star, I don't think so".  
  
"Hello, you weren't so bad yourself". He told me. "Just a little game, I promise, I'll go easy on you". He winked at me then placed the puck centre ice.  
  
I shockingly won the face off, and skated toward the net, I could feel Adam close behind me and I quickly spun around causing him to speed past me, with him taken care of, I aimed for the net and shot. It flew past Adam, who was at the time trying to save the puck. As we skated back to centre ice, he said something about how he wasn't even going easy on me.  
  
"I wasn't a shooter for 8 years for nothing". I smiled at him.  
  
I won the following two face offs but only managed to score once and eventually we ended the game at a respective 10-8 in my favour. We must have been playing for a good few hours as we had to be asked to leave the ice. After we'd been skating, Adam took me to a small diner for some late lunch. After lunch I showed him around a little and took him to a cute little coffee place. Just before it was time to pick Kelly and Tyler up, I popped back home to pick Kelly's hockey gear up and drop mine off. Kelly usually took her gear with her, but I had said since I was coming to watch, that I'd bring it with me. I waited outside the school and both Tyler and Kelly bounded out. As we walked down the street, Kelly was busy telling Adam about her hockey team and Tyler was trying to tell me about what he'd been up to in school.  
  
At the rink, Tyler took some coins from me and went to play on the few arcade games with another little boy who's brother was on Kelly's team. I kept a very protective eye on him as well as watching for Kelly and the rest of her team coming out of the locker rooms.  
  
"That's the Coach. His names Ramsden, he can be kind of a jerk sometimes but the kids never cross him and they still manage to have fun". I pointed the oldish man who was wearing a flat cap and big duffel coat.  
  
"It's a good job he never met the ducks then". Adam replied making us both laugh.  
  
When the teams started warm ups Coach Ramsden headed over to us. I knew exactly what was coming, he had been like this with me, once he'd found out I was once part of TEAM USA or USA Ducks as we had been named after the Goodwill games.  
  
"You must be Adam Banks". He offered his hand out to Adam on reaching us.  
  
"That I am". Adam replied.  
  
"So we have two pee wee champions on our hands then". He said a tad smugly.  
  
"I suppose so yeah". Adam answered, trying to concentrate more on the players than anything else.  
  
"Maybe you could play with my team sometime".  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stick to the side lines". He responded.  
  
After another 5 minutes of Coach Ramsden trying to persuade Adam to have a little game with the kids and Adam turning him down each time, Ramsden almost stormed off like a little child who hadn't got his own way.  
  
"Is he always like that"? Adam asked eventually.  
  
"Always". I smiled, remembering how he had hounded me nearly every practise I went to, in the first few weeks Kelly had been with the team.  
  
After practise, Kelly was the first out of the locker rooms and came bounding over to us beaming. I knew it was because she'd been telling all her team mates that she knew Adam Banks the NHL star. I called Tyler over and helped him on with his coat.  
  
"Hey guy's, you ready"? A familiar voice came up behind me.  
  
"Hey, what you doing here, didn't I tell you that I wasn't working tonight". I turned around to see John taking Kelly's hockey bag off her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but you already have plans". He smiled and I turned to see Adam smirking.  
  
"You guys are in on this together, aren't you"? I looked at them both in turn to see huge grins cross their faces.  
  
"Sort of, Adam asked me to look after the kids for a few hours, I agreed because I know just how much you need a night out AND how much you've missed him and the others". John filled me in.  
  
"Thank you". I hugged John. "And you". I pretended to look angry at Adam. "Thank you for doing this". I hugged him. As I was hugging him, I heard him whisper 'you're welcome' in my ear.  
  
What had I done to deserve friends like these two. I quickly gave John my apartment key and told him that the kids had to be in bed for 9pm, much to Kelly's dislike. Outside the ice arena we watched as John piled Kelly, Tyler and Kelly's huge bag into his car and drive off.  
  
"Right then, exactly where are we going"? I turned and looked at Adam.  
  
"How does dinner sound for starters"? He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not exactly dressed for dinner". I told him as we walked toward his awaiting car.  
  
"You are for where I'm taking you". He answered.  
  
Ok, I was now wondering exactly where he was planning. I mean not many fancy restaurants would allow people who were wearing jeans and sweaters, in. What was he planning? Only time would tell.  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I wonder where Adam is planning to take her to dinner???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


	6. Dogs and picnics

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing unless it's the characters who weren't in any of the films.  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 - Oh no, not your crazy sister, lol. Ok here it is, chapter 6. Thanks for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
CAKEEATERSGIRLY99 - Ar, I'm not telling you where he's taking her to dinner, you'll just have to wait, won't ya. Lol. Thanks for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - I bet father christmas will bring you another crystan ball, but until then, you'll just have to cope with your suspense. Lol. Anyways thanks for you review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
I'm sorry for these pathetically short thank you notes, but my wyes are giving in and keep shutting on me. Lol. So sorry for that!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched intently as to where I was going whilst Adam drove down the various streets. He had told me that I was dressed just right for where we were going, but I knew of nowhere fancy that would allow us both to walk in wearing jeans and sweaters. I was that busy racking my brain I didn't even notice when Adam pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"We're here". He told me causing me to come crashing back to reality.  
  
"This is it"? I asked lost for words as I looked at my surroundings.  
  
"Yep". He answered as he climbed out of the car.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke"? I followed.  
  
"No".  
  
"I don't know about you but a burger van in central park isn't exactly what I expected when you said you were taking me out to dinner".  
  
"What were you expecting, a fancy restaurant, where we'd have a 3 course meal and a bottle of wine"? He asked.  
  
"Well yeah". I answered.  
  
"I did think of doing that, but then I said to myself, Nah she's a Minnesota girl, posh restaurants aren't her thing". He stopped to face me then began walking again it was only then that I noticed the devious smile on his face.  
  
"Fine, I love burgers from this van, I come here all the time on my way home from the bar". I began playing him at his own game.  
  
"Well good". He didn't bite from my bait.  
  
"I highly recommend the Liberty burger". I told him.  
  
"Right ok, I give in, you know we aren't having burgers, but we aren't going posh either". He pulled back a tree branch revealing a blanket laid out on the grass surrounded by little candles. There was a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice and a basket next to it with what I guessed was our food.  
  
"Adam, this is absolutely amazing, when did you do all this"? I stood in surprise.  
  
"I have my contacts", He replied laughing. "We gonna sit down or are we just gonna stand and stare at it"? He asked gently nudging me forward.  
  
Eventually he got me to sit down, then gently pushed a chicken sandwich into my hands and poured us a glass of champagne each. After eating I leant back on my elbows glancing around me as the candles flickered in the gentle breeze, it was then that I noticed him smiling at me.  
  
"I must have been an angel in my past life to deserve all this". I told him.  
  
"Maybe or maybe you just deserved it". He turned slightly and leant on his elbow stretching his legs out.  
  
"I haven't smiled like this in a LONG time, and it's all because of you".  
  
"Ooh stop, your making me blush". Adam laughed. "Anyway the night is still young". He leant backwards stretching his arm out, then suddenly the Pretenders 'I'll stand by you' song came floating out. "Would you care to dance"? He stood offering me his hand.  
  
"Why not". I pulled myself up with his hand.  
  
When I was stood, I kept hold of his hand and stepped closer to him, feeling his arm wrap softly around my waist and my hand resting on his upper arm. As the mood deepened and the song flowed, I found both my arms encircling his neck and his arms resting around my waist. We didn't even notice when the song ended, it was only when a dog bounded through the low tree branches and delved into the basket of food, that we separated and began shooing the dog away. After it had run off with it's bounty of left overs, I broke down into laughter, soon Adam joined me. After taking about 10 minutes to settle down from the laughter, we began packing up. Neither of us realised until we climbed into his car that it was quite late. We had been in central park for over 3 hours. Neither of us really talked during our journey back to my apartment, I think it was because we didn't want to ruin what had been a perfect evening.  
  
"Oh, hi guys, so did you have fun"? John asked as we walked in.  
  
"Yeah we did". I replied then began laughing again and again I was soon joined by Adam.  
  
"What's so funny"? John looked at us quizzically.  
  
"You just had to be there". I replied after our laughter had subsided.  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna get off". He grabbed his ruck sack and bid us both goodnight before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I better get off as well". Adam told me.  
  
"Ok, thank you so much for tonight". I hugged him deeply.  
  
"You're more than welcome". He replied as we parted and I leant forward gently pecking his cheek.  
  
We parted slightly, and I stared into his sea blue eyes, without thinking I leant forward and kissed him. The kiss began gently, but soon the heat between us built. Adam's hands ventured from around my waist up into my hair, I rested my arms around his shoulders and soon the kiss had intensified. I could feel Adam hesitate slightly, but soon his tongue ventured into my mouth. Almost simultaneously we took a step back into my apartment and I pushed the door shut with one of my hands. When oxygen became an issue we gently pulled apart but continued looking into each others eyes. It was then that I became nervous and began babbling.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong of me, I'm sorry". I stepped back but only slightly. "You've been amazing to me and I repay you by ruining". I continued but was hushed by another gentle kiss by him, then he rested his forehead on mine.  
  
"It might have escaped your notice there, but you weren't the only one dishing out the kiss". He smiled nervously, but then planted another kiss on my lips.  
  
"I guess your in no rush to go home then"? I smiled replacing my arms around his neck.  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me". He answered. I took hold of his hand and lead him slowly to my bedroom.  
  
Now by no means am I a slut or anything, I don't just bring guys home and sleep with them, but this was different, there was an obvious spark between me and Adam. I had known Adam since I was 10 years old and knew he didn't just kiss girls for the sake of kissing, and as a matter of fact neither did I. Since mine and Guy's split freshmen year at Eden Hall I'd only been out with a few guys in a high school and VERY few since then, mainly due to the fact they didn't like the responsibility that I had, all I had thought at the time I loved, but to be totally honest there had only really been Guy that I had truly loved.  
  
The following morning, I heard the low, monotonous beeping of my alarm, I reached over and banged the 'off' button, letting out a small groan. It was then I noticed 2 arms encircling my waist and one of my hands entwined in his. I smiled to myself, also a little surprised that the alarm hadn't woken him, Adam had always been a light sleeper, much to mine and Julie's annoyance back in high school when boredom had betrayed us and we had started a prank war between ourselves. I started to climb out of bed, pulling out of Adam's arms, but I felt him pulling me back. I turned in his arms where I was met by a gentle kiss.  
  
"Morning". I croaked when we separated.  
  
"Morning". He smiled.  
  
"You can stay in bed if you want, but I have to get up to get Kelly and Tyler to school and then I have to go to work". I planted one last kiss on his lips before trying to get out of bed, yet again did he pull me back. "Adam this isn't funny". I tried to be serious but I couldn't.  
  
"How about, I take Kelly and Tyler to school and you call work and tell them you're sick or something"? He suggested.  
  
"I could". I told him. "But I really shouldn't". I continued.  
  
"What do I have to do, to convince you"? He asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know". I rubbed his bare upper arm.  
  
"How about, if you don't I'll never say another word to you". He laughed gently.  
  
"That's ok, I can live without words". I leant in gently to kiss him, but he pulled back.  
  
"Ok, how about, I'll never kiss you again". He said causing me to pout, trying to win him around. "It isn't gonna work". He told me ignoring my pout.  
  
"Fine, but only because of the kissing thing". I caved.  
  
After another 5 minutes, we both sluggishly climbed out of bed, I went to get Kelly and Tyler up, whilst Adam made a little breakfast for them. Kelly always a morning person was bouncing around the place, whereas Tyler was nearly falling back asleep whilst walking into the kitchen to collect his breakfast. We had both agreed not to tell Kelly or Tyler anything about us because Kelly especially would get ahead of herself and start talking about wedding plans etc and WE didn't even know how we felt about each other.  
  
"Right you guys ready"? Adam asked after collecting directions from me.  
  
"Huh, how come your taking us"? Kelly asked, not that she minded but she was always seemed to want to know everything.  
  
"Well, I've got the day off again and Adam offered to take you guys and I accepted". I helped Tyler on with his coat.  
  
"Oh, right, well I'm ready". She answered picking up her school bag.  
  
"Don't forget Uncle Pete's picking you up tonight". I told them.  
  
"Yay". Tyler shrieked.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you guys Sunday when I pick you up". I gave Tyler a hug and he gave me a quick kiss then ran over to Adam who was waiting by the door. "Be good". I told Kelly as I gave her a quick hug and kiss before all three were gone.  
  
Well what do you guys think? I promise the ducks will eventually be in this. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	7. Goodbyes are always the hardest

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks but I do own any character that WAS NOT present in any of the films!!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - There, I got uour name right this time lol. I'm glad I've turned you, I do admit that I myself thought I would'nt be able to manage this because Adam/Connie aren't a big coupling but, I've mazed even myself lol. Anyways cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - I'm glad you "loved this". Lol. When I doublew checked the last chapter, I was like "Oh my God I wish I was Connie". Lol. I can dream though can't i. lol. Anyways I was desperate to get this chapter up, so here it is. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I had just spent an amazing night with Connie. Originally I had taken her out to 'dinner' in central park as friends and on our return, she had thanked me and without any thought or care we had kissed each other. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. As I was falling asleep, I was slightly worried that this would ruin any relationship we had already, but those worries were soon banished when we both woke up next to each other.  
  
I had offered to take Kelly and Tyler to school, so that she could call in sick to work or something. I really wanted to spend the day with her, especially after last night. After following Connie's directions, I dropped Kelly off and watched her make her way to her first class, then I walked hand in hand with Tyler into the kindergarten.  
  
"Right, I'll see you later Ty". I helped him off with his little back pack and he was off like a flash.  
  
I left the school grounds and made my way back to Connie's apartment, where I found her cleaning the dishes. Even in a pair of baggy pants and old t shirt she looked incredibly gorgeous. I walked in silently and stepped behind her.  
  
"Guess who"? I put my hands gently over her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, a handsome man, worth millions, who's come to do all my house work then sweep me off my feet". She replied, prizing my hands away from her face and turning in my arms.  
  
"Well, you were right about the handsome part and the sweeping off your feet, but as far as worth millions and doing the house work goes, then seems like you got the wrong guy". I laughed gently.  
  
"No looks like I got the right one". She wiped some bubbles on my nose and kissed me tentatively.  
  
"So, have you got the day off work"? I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I rang the restaurant and booked a day off then the bar and booked the night off, so I'm all yours today".  
  
"Well let's not waste anytime". I took her hand and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Adam, I think we need to talk"? She told me.  
  
I knew what was coming next, nothing ever good happened when someone started a sentence with 'I think we need to talk'. It was one of those sentences you never wanted to hear unless you were the one saying it.  
  
"What about"? I acted dumb.  
  
"About us". She replied and led me to the sofa.  
  
"What about us"? I continued acting dumb, but dreading the arrival of the following words that were about to exit her mouth.  
  
"Listen, I really, really enjoyed myself with you last night". Here we go I thought. "And I REALLY like you, I know this is going to sound really stupid no matter how I put it, so here goes, no matter what happens with us, I want us to always be friends ok". She blurted out. A wave of relief suddenly crossed me.  
  
"I really like you too". I felt like I was 16 again but I didn't care. "In fact, I more than just like you, and I'm gonna sound so 16 years old now, but how about we go steady". I laughed gently at myself, but she didn't. "I know there's more than just you, there's Kelly and Tyler too, I don't care about that".  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking about". She cracked a smile.  
  
"Then what"?  
  
"Just how I was going to tell you my answer".  
  
"And what is your answer"? I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Yes". She replied slowly.  
  
When her words registered, I leant forward and pulled her into a heated kiss. When we parted Connie let out a little giggle and I leant in and kissed her softly a few more times.  
  
"But how are we gonna do this, I mean I live here, you live in Minnesota"? She asked me finally, bringing a downer on the mood we already had going.  
  
"You could always come back with me".  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't, not yet anyway". She answered. "Listen, how about in a few weeks, during spring break, I come and visit then again in the summer and we'll take it from there".  
  
"Sounds like a plan". I answered.  
  
"When exactly do you go home"?  
  
"My flight leaves tomorrow". I replied bringing in another downer.  
  
"Well, I suppose I ought to make the best of the time we have left then". She jumped up and lead me back to the bedroom.  
  
The following day, Connie had to go into work but had organised with her boss at the restaurant to do half her shift so she could accompany me to the airport. When I knew she'd be back , I said my goodbyes to my brother and Yvonne and headed over to Connie's. When I arrived she had just walked in herself and greeted me with a quick kiss, before dashing to change out of her uniform. On her return she held out a photo of herself, Kelly and Tyler.  
  
"Just so you don't forget me. I haven't got any of me on my own, but this is the most recent". She told me.  
  
"When was this"? I asked noticing the huge smiles on all three of their faces.  
  
"It was when we went to the carnival that's held in central perk, John took it. It was right before all four of us went on the waltzer".  
  
"Thanks". I placed it in the top of my carry on.  
  
The taxi ride to the airport was a quiet one, but there was nothing that needed saying. I didn't want to leave, I'd had the best time of my life spending the last day and a half just laid in bed with Connie, we had talked about the ducks and what the last 3 years had been like for us. We eventually got to my gate and I turned to face her. I could see the few tears in her eyes that I knew she was fighting against.  
  
"So this is it". I said stating the obvious.  
  
"Guess so. Thank you for everything these last few days". The first tear fell.  
  
"Thank YOU". I replied and pulled her into a hug as I heard my flight being called for.  
  
"Call me when you get home". She told me.  
  
"It's the first thing I'll do". I answered and pulled her in for a kiss. It was no where near as heated as they had been but, the feeling was there. "I best go". I kissed her quickly before going through the gate.  
  
When I got on the plane, I glanced out of the window, then reached in my carry on and retrieved the photo out. As the plane took off I didn't take my eyes of the photo, thinking really about what I was leaving behind.  
  
Well, I'll leave it there I guess. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	8. Let's go and see her

Disclaimer : I getting real bored of writing these, but I don't own anything unless the characters were NOT present in any of the films then they are probably mine!!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thank you for BOTH of your reviews, Stop your making me blush, lol. Your words really mean a lot to me, Ok, ok here it is, you can get up off your knee's now lol. Here it is just for you *winks and smiles* - just because I can't do both at the same time and always wanted to, in fact I can't wink period. Lol. *winks* lol. - Cheers mi dears!!!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES - Ok here it is. Lol. Cheers mi dears *winks*  
  
ANNE918 - Arrr thank you so much. Waiting patiently huh, how hard was that, Patiently isn't a word I can actually do. Lol. *winks* Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
DAQUESHA - Ok, ok I'm hurrying lol. You sound like a prairie school ma'am lol. Anyways here it is. *winks* Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
As the plane bumped on the runway, pulling me out of my sleep, I realised I was now back on home turf, something I was both happy and sad about. When the plane stopped moving, I stood and grabbed the photo that had been sitting in my lap and pushed it back into my carry on and made my way off the plane. I knew there would be no-one waiting for me but the taxi ride back to my apartment wasn't a long journey. I know I was supposed to be going back to my parents but, I really just wanted to get back home for a shower and change of clothes, before I called Guy like I promised.  
  
I was in my own apartment within half an hour, I dumped my bags on my bed and headed straight for a shower, stopping momentarily to call Connie, but I got her machine, I guessed she'd be a work. When I had showered and changed I quickly called Guy, and had begun explaining things until he decided that he would come over instead. Well, when he said 'I'll be right over', I kind of guessed that would include Charlie, Julie and his wife Emma. Within no time at all, I heard a knock on the door. I shouted for them to come in, not really being bothered to get up to open the door.  
  
"Hey man, did you have a good trip"? Charlie asked as they entered as sat on the various seats around me.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't half bad". I answered.  
  
"So, you said you needed to explain things". Guy said.  
  
"Guy, give the man a chance, he's not been back long". Emma told him. Emma had been more than understanding about Guy's obsession with finding Connie over the past 2 years of which they had been together. In fact if it had been any other girl they'd have been jealous.  
  
"It's ok. Well, the reason you haven't been able to track her through NYU is because she dropped out 3 years ago". I told them.  
  
"Why"? Julie asked.  
  
"She had to get a job". I answered.  
  
"Whoa, start at the beginning". Charlie told me.  
  
"Ok, not long after she arrived at NYU, her mom was arrested for robbing a liquor store, drink driving and killing a little girl. Her first step dad Pete naturally got custody of Jack and Cara, but because Kelly and Tyler's dad hasn't seen them since after Tyler was born, Connie was given an ultimatum by the court, either she took them or they would go into care where they'd more than likely be separated and wouldn't see Jack, Cara or even Connie". I told them.  
  
"She took them didn't she". Julie whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but her and Pete tried to get Pete custody but they wouldn't allow him because he isn't a blood relative, so, she had to drop out of college and get a job. But even then the one job she got didn't pay enough, so she works 5 days a week at a restaurant and 3 nights a week at a bar". I continued.  
  
"But why didn't she call us or anything, I mean we could have helped her out". Guy said a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Guy, if you had a 3 year old, a 6 year old and 2 jobs to hold down, would you be able to remember to call your friends". I told him. "Look she's had it rough, but she's sorted, she's got some great friends around her, but she isn't what you remember her as".  
  
"How so"? Julie asked.  
  
"Mainly her looks, I hardly even recognised her, I had to follow her to be sure and then she threatened to kick my ass and I knew it was her when she said that. She's, I don't know, mature, independent just different". I tried to explain.  
  
"Well we've all changed, how did she seem in herself"? Julie said.  
  
"She seemed fine, I spent the last few days with her, I took her skating and stuff". I told them, I wasn't sure whether or not to tell them about us being together or not. "We talked a lot, I filled her in on you guys and we promised this time we'd stay in touch". I told them.  
  
"When are you going to see her next then"? Guy asked.  
  
"She's coming during spring break". I answered. "There's something else I need to tell you though". I began, my heart was pounding and I felt sure that if I removed my sweater you would be able to see my heart pound in and out.  
  
"What"? Emma asked who had been rather quiet.  
  
"We kind of hit it off while I was there. In fact we're sort of long distance dating". I said quickly wanting to get it over and done with.  
  
"Adam that's great". Julie was the first to speak and was followed by similar responses by them all.  
  
I climbed up off the sofa and headed to my bedroom to get the picture she had given me. I was aware of someone following me and turned to see Guy, looking slightly worried which in turn got me worried.  
  
"Guy, you'd tell me if you weren't ok with me dating Connie, wouldn't you"? I asked expecting that to be what he was worried about.  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah. I'm really glad that your both happy. But can I ask you something, I didn't want to ask in front of Emma but". He began.  
  
"You want to know if I told her about you"? I filled in for him.  
  
"Yeah". He replied.  
  
"Yeah, your not mad are you"? I asked.  
  
"No, I'm glad you were the one, I don't think I could have told her". He sat beside me on the bed. "How did she take it"?  
  
"I was surprised at her reaction myself, but she took it really well, at first I thought she was upset, but that was only because she missed the wedding. I explained that you'd tried to find her, but she's really happy for you". I told him truthfully.  
  
"Thanks Adam". He said then left me to continue in getting the photo from my bag.  
  
Once I had gotten it, I went back into my friends and passed them the photo to look at. Julie gasped in shock when she looked at it.  
  
"Is that Kelly and Tyler"? She gaped, I could see a small tear enter her eyes as she admired it.  
  
"Yeah, it was taken earlier this year". I informed them.  
  
"God look how much Tyler's grow, the last time I saw him he can't have been more than 2 years old". Charlie looked at it.  
  
"I know but look how much Kelly looks like Connie, and look at Connie". Guy looked.  
  
"She doesn't just look like Connie, it's like seeing a 10 year old Connie all over again". I laughed a little.  
  
We talked for a little longer, well me mainly filling them in on Connie, Kelly and Tyler. They couldn't believe how much they had changed. The next subject was about when they were coming at spring break.  
  
"I think we should go visit them before". Guy finally said.  
  
"Yeah me too". Julie joined in.  
  
"Well we've still got another few weeks before training starts, lets go see them". Charlie said. "You up for it Banks"? He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, why not". I answered.  
  
"Call the airport now and see when the earliest flight is". Julie passed Charlie the phone.  
  
After a 5 minute conversation with whoever answered the phone, we heard Charlie confirm something and put the phone down with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"We fly out Wednesday afternoon". He told us.  
  
"How long are we gonna stay for"? Julie asked, bringing up a point none of us had thought about.  
  
"As long as we want, the flights are pretty frequent and everything so, basically as soon as Connie gets sick of us, then we leave". Charlie told us.  
  
"Next thing to organise is accommodation". Emma told us.  
  
"My brother's got a few spare rooms at his place, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us staying". I told them, guessing not much of my time would be spent there.  
  
Ok, I just thought I'd put this chapter in to include the other few ducks. Anyways what did you think, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	9. 4 days can feel like an eternity

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, never have, never will, however I do own any characters that WERE NOT present in any of the films.  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thanks guys for both your reviews, get used to the weird looks, I have, I get them most of the time, but I prefer to think that they are looking at me and thinking "WOW she's different and proud". Lol. I hope this has been quick enough for you, I am in such a good mood cos I've just finished college for a fortnight. YAY!!!! Cheers mi dears!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - I'm glad to know that you thought I wrote Guy right. I was hoping and praying that I had because he's quite a hard character to define really, int the? Anyways cheers mi dears!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Wednesday could not come quick enough for me. I had talked to Connie a few times since my return, but hadn't let on that I was coming back on Wednesday with Charlie, Julie, Guy and Emma. Luckily I only had 4 days to wait until I went back, but those 4 days were long and full of trepidation. I couldn't wait to get Connie back in my arms, and I had done a lot of thinking since I had come back. I had more or less decided that in the off season, that I would either stay with Connie or with my brother, because then at least I could see Connie on a regular basis.  
  
Eventually, Wednesday came and I began packing, deciding against the bag I had used previously as it wasn't big enough for the amount of clothes I was taking. We were still undecided of how long we were staying but we knew it would be for just over a week at least. Just after lunch, Charlie and Julie turned up, armed with 3 suitcases between them, I helped Charlie by taking one of the two he was carrying and putting it down beside my own that was sat just by the door. Julie was beaming and was almost bounding around my living room with excitement, I so wanted to join her but, I didn't let on.  
  
"So what did your parents say when you told them you were going back to New York"? Charlie asked as he sat beside me on the sofa.  
  
"They were a little disappointed at first, my mom more so, but they seemed ok with it once I had promised I would be a frequent visitor, even though I already am. I think my mom's still struggling with the fact that her 'baby boy' has actually left home and is now a grown man". I chuckled remembering my moms face when I first told her that I was moving into my own apartment.  
  
"Hey if it's any consolation my mom was just the same". He answered.  
  
"The thing is, I can't ever remember my mom being like that with Alex and he lives more than 1 hours drive away".  
  
"It's because you're the youngest, and she feels like she's no longer needed as a mom. Why'd you think my mom and Coach Bombay are foster parents now". Charlie laughed gently.  
  
Just as we finished the conversation, Guy and Emma stumbled in with twice as much luggage as Charlie and Julie. I laughed to myself, if it had just been me, Charlie and Guy going, there'd have been just the three suitcases and they'd have all had plenty of room in them.  
  
"What's with all the suitcases man"? Charlie asked as we got up to hep Guy.  
  
"Ask her". Guy sent a loving death glare at Emma who was talking nonsense with Julie.  
  
"I gotta tell ya Guy, my brothers house isn't a mansion". I laughed.  
  
"You try telling her that. When I told her, she just said 'Well I have to give Connie a good impression', women, you can't live with 'em and you can't live without 'em". Guy mimicked Emma and found a cushion smack him in the face.  
  
I could sense a lovers tiff beginning and I think Charlie and Julie must have read my mind as we all began trying to shoo everyone out of my apartment and down to the street where we were to flag a taxi down. Once at the airport we walked through check-in and every security check and then waited in the lounge for our flight.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had just handed the kids over to John for the night and began getting ready for work. It had been 4 days since Adam had left and I was on a big downer, I mean wouldn't anyone who'd just had the best 3 days of their lives with a gorgeous guy and then suddenly he has to leave. It was my first day back at the bar since Saturday night and I definitely wasn't up to Tina going on about how I shouldn't rely on a man to make me happy. Ugh life stinks, I thought as I left my apartment and headed down the lonely back streets of New York. I was greeted by Sid who was already sat at the doors, I had kicked myself on the way into cheerful mode and once in the liveliness of the bar, I seemed to forget about the pathetic ness I called a life.  
  
I'd had nothing but grief from Kelly since Sunday morning when Pete had brought them home to find Adam had left. Her constant whining about when was he coming back had driven me insane. She was never normally like this, but I suppose if I hadn't been in my own downer, I wouldn't have realised so much.  
  
"Hey guy's". I greeted my fellow colleagues as I put my bag and coat on the hanger behind the bar.  
  
I immediately started serving the customers, not awaiting a response. The bar was fortunately pretty empty at the moment but I knew it would liven up within the hour, as it always did. I don't know what made me remember, but once I had a spare few minutes, I rushed into the back where Ruth normally did her paper work until the bar became busy. I knocked gently on the wooden door and waited for Ruth to reply.  
  
"Yeah". She shouted signalling me to come in.  
  
"Hi, erm is this a bad time"? I asked.  
  
"No, no come on in". Ruth looked up from her work. "What's up"?  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if, I could have the week off in spring break, I'm trying to plan to go back to Minnesota for the week". I explained.  
  
"Yeah sure". She answered as simple as that. "So, are you going back to Minnesota to see a certain gorgeous guy"? This was her signal for me to sit down and have a quick chat with her.  
  
"Yeah, but there's other friends I also want to see. I have a lot of making up to do so I kind of need all week".  
  
"Why do you need to make up with them"? She asked with a genuine interest.  
  
""It's a long story, but basically, when we left high school we promised each other to stay in touch and I forgot that promise and 2 of them have been trying to find me for 3 years". I quickly told her.  
  
"I see".  
  
"CONNIE". I heard Tina yell for me, I guessed it was getting a little busy and quickly said my thanks to Ruth and left her to finish her paper work.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After the plane landed, and we had collected our baggage, we flagged a taxi down which took us to my brothers. Luckily my brother had 2 spare rooms and didn't mind that we were all coming. Unfortunately though, I was supposed to be on the couch, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to sleep on it at all. The taxi ride wasn't a long one and once we had pulled every single suitcase out from the back onto the side walk, the taxi drove off leaving us stood surrounded by 8 suitcases. Fortunately, my brother had heard all the commotion and had come out just in time to help us carry all the cases inside.  
  
"Hey". I hugged Alex once I had ridden myself of the cases. "Thanks for having me back". I expressed my gratitude to him.  
  
"Anytime Bro, to be honest I didn't think it would be long until you came back". I quickly helped Guy, Charlie, Julie and Emma upstairs with their bags to settle in before heading back downstairs to collect my toiletries and headed for a shower, only stopping momentarily to tell the others to start getting ready if they wanted to go and see Connie. Within an hour and a half, we were all ready to go, and set off walking into the heart of New York.  
  
Well what did you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	10. “Hey, how you doing”?

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing unless they are characters that were NOT in any of the films.  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thanks for your review. I don't really know how you send a loving death glare, I suppose it's when it's a death glare but the person receiving it knows it's a joke or something. Hey I wrote it, it doesn't mean that I understand it. Lol. Anyways cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Ar, aren't you the sweetest *blushes*. Who cares how long it takes you, you're a good writer and greatness takes time lol, me however I just seem to knock up anything even if I don't understand it i.e. "loving death glare" - last chapter. Anyways cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
A/N : I KNOW I DON'T OWN THE BAR SCENE REALLY, I KINDA BORROWED IT FROM COYOTE UGLY.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I lead my 4 friends to the queue outside the bar. Emma didn't seem bothered by the scenery around it, but Charlie, Julie and Guy gaped in amazement. I know the bar wasn't set in the most upstanding area of New York but not many places were.  
  
"Connie works HERE"! Guy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah". I answered simply.  
  
Soon enough we were at the front of the queue, I could tell the place was packed and every so often whilst we were queuing we could hear the cheers of the crowd inside. Guy was slightly mortified at first, in the thought that Connie actually worked in a place like this, but when it came time to go in and he saw the decentness of the place he relaxed. We hadn't even got onto the main floor when Guy was asking me where Connie was. I pointed to the brunette who was swinging from the ceiling above the bar, next to the red head as the blonde held up a box of matches.  
  
"SCREAM IF YOU WANT ME TO LIGHT IT". She screamed as a cheer roared and she dropped a lit match on the bar. Immediately flames erupted on the surface of the bar.  
  
After a few seconds the flames died down and the girls started dancing to Britney Spears 'I love rock and roll'. I could see shock on everyone's faces as I lead them to a seat at the back of the room. After the song ended the girls climbed down and began serving customers.  
  
"That was Connie"? Julie asked.  
  
"Yep". I smiled, I was rather proud to admit, especially when she looked so hot out there.  
  
"Wow, she's changed". Charlie said still gaping in amazement.  
  
I headed to the bar, making sure I wasn't seen by Connie. I was served by the blonde and quickly left the bar with the drinks in order to stay hidden from Connie. When I sat back down, there were no words spoken between us, we were all simply watching Connie. They soon got back up on the bar and began dancing. It was amazing to watch her. When the song ended they started getting down off the bar. I watched with daggers as one guy grabbed hold of her leg and she began pulling it away. Every instinct in my body was telling me to go down and pummel the guy, but before I had even had the chance to move, Connie had been handed a bucket and had poured what looked like freezing cold water on him and had jumped down.  
  
"That's definitely our Connie". Julie smiled proudly.  
  
The evening soon wore on, and we had managed to stay out of view of Connie, the bar soon began empting and we all saw Connie grab her jacket and bag. As she got to the door, we all stood and followed her, only I knew not to get too close. After 5 minutes, Charlie started walking quicker with Guy and managed to get his arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, how you doing"? I could hear him say. That was it, suddenly his arm was twisted up his back. I could see her face full of fear but then she actually realised who it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD, Charlie". She released him as quickly as she had disarmed him then leapt into a hug with him.  
  
"Hi". He picked her up in the hug.  
  
Next came Guy and he swung her into a hug, when he had put her down he quickly introduced her to Emma who was pulled into a hug by Connie and then she gave Julie a massive hug, and finally she came to me. I only managed to get a quick hug, but I could still feel the heat between us.  
  
"What are you doing here? I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't hurt you did I"? She asked with a huge smile and a glint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nah". He replied but laughed as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you're here, why didn't you call or anything, I could have gotten the night off work and picked you up from the airport". She babbled.  
  
"We wanted to surprise you, but I see that was a mistake". Charlie laughed.  
  
"Hey your just lucky I didn't have chance to get my pepper spray out". Connie joined in. "Why didn't you warn them not to sneak up behind me". She playfully hit me in my stomach.  
  
"I thought it would be funny to let them find out on their own". I chucked.  
  
"You knew she'd do that". Charlie playfully frowned at me.  
  
"I was testing a theory, see she only threatened to kick my ass, I wanted to see if she really would". I laughed more now.  
  
"All you had to do was ask, I would have shown you". Connie laughed as we all began walking again. "So where are you guys staying"?  
  
"Adam's brothers putting us up". Guy answered.  
  
"If you want I've got a perfectly good sofa if ever you want it". She offered them.  
  
"We may just take you up on that someday". Charlie told her.  
  
Before we knew it, she was unlocking the apartment door for us, she came in and took her jacket and bag off and putting them down as well as apologizing for the mess and then disappearing to Johns to get the kids. When she reappeared, Kelly was fast asleep in her arms and Tyler was apparently helping John collect all their things. I had no idea how Connie's small frame managed to carry Kelly but she had soon put Kelly in bed and came back only to disappear to hurry Tyler up. Tyler ran in and screeched at the sight of me. Connie shot in after him and covered his mouth up.  
  
"Tyler, please be quiet, if Kelly wakes up, I'll never get her back to bed". She almost whispered in his ear then let him go. "Um, oh guy's this is my friend John, he looks after the kids for me when I'm at work". She introduced them to John who had followed her round. "John, this is Julie, Charlie, Guy, Emma and you know Adam". She told him.  
  
"Hi". He smiled toward them. "Um, Kelly wasn't feeling well, she was burning up a bit". He told her.  
  
"Ok, thanks".  
  
"Bye guys". He waved to us and then headed to the door with Connie. "I'll see you later". He said his goodbyes to her and she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Tyler had now placed himself on my knee and was staring questioningly at everyone. I had to laugh to myself, he was a very curious boy. Connie had gone off to check on Kelly and returned in a pair of sweats.  
  
"Connie, I want a drink". He told her.  
  
"You can't sweetie, it's bed time". She told him.  
  
"No, I don't want to go to bed". He argued.  
  
"Well you have to". Connie answered leaning over the back of the sofa.  
  
"Don't". He retaliated.  
  
"Fine you stay up, but you've still got to go to school tomorrow".  
  
"Fine". He copied defiantly.  
  
He asked everyone who they were and told them he was Tyler. He then began telling everyone about himself and what he had done at school that day. Eventually he drifted off to sleep in my lap.  
  
"Works every time". Connie came and picked him up off me and took him to bed.  
  
"My God he's grown so much Connie". Julie told her when she came back.  
  
"I know, it only seems like yesterday, that he was the 3 year old that was given to me". She replied with a smile. "Do you guys want a drink or anything". She offered then went off to get us all a drink of coffee.  
  
When she came back and sat down, I could have cut through the tension with a knife. I could tell Guy was wanting to ask her billions of questions, but was too nervous or simply not wanting to. It was Connie who broke the silence.  
  
"I suppose you guys want to know why I lost touch"? Connie said suddenly.  
  
"We know some of it from Adam". Julie told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I should have kept in touch, but I just, I just couldn't".  
  
"There's nothing you should be sorry about, we'd have all done the same thing in your position". Charlie comforted her.  
  
"No, there's a hell of a lot I'm sorry for and regret, mostly I regret leaving Minnesota and you guys".  
  
"Hey, you could always come home, we've all got plenty of room for you". Emma joined in, something I wasn't really expecting.  
  
"I know, but at the moment I can't. I have more than myself to think about now".  
  
"Well whenever your ready, we're here for you". Guy concluded.  
  
"Ugh, my life is a mess". Connie began laughing.  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	11. The letter that brings back dark clouds

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless they were NOT present in the films.  
  
CAKEEATERS'GIRLY99 - Right, I know you've been one of my biggest fans for a long time now, but I ONLY just realized(and that's cos I'm thick lol) that there are two of you? I hope there are anyway cos if not I sure sound like an idiot lol - well I suppose I do anyway lol. Right so let me get this right one of you is called Joc and the other is called Beaner, right? (Please correct me if I'm wrong cos if not then I'll just carry on cos I'm thick lol.) Right so here goes - BEANER - thank you for your review, I know thinking about it, I should have let Connie at least get him to the floor. DAMN. Lol. Cheers mi dears!!! - JOC - Right the thing with Emma is, he's one of those people who after knowing each other for 5 minutes you feel like you've know her for a life time, plus if Guy's been going on about her for the past 3 years, she must feel like she knows her, plus she could really be doing it for Guy's sake, but she's not, she's just a genuinely kind person. Right as for Tyler, I know he's SO cute in he. Lol. Right then, cheers mi dears!!!!!! OH AND IN FUTURE I WILL THANK YOU SEPERATELY NOW THAT I THINK I KNOW WHATS GOING ON. LOL. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY  
READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The last people in the world I expected to see when I left work that night was my friends. I had talked to Adam a few times since his return to Minnesota and he had told me, that he had told the guys about how he felt about me, which I wasn't too mad about since it proved that there really must be something between us if he was wanting to tell people. I took them home and quickly sorted Kelly and a very reluctant Tyler out and came back to them. There was talk about my return to Minnesota and I offered my apologies many times for my lack of contact over the last 3 years, something I had and always would regret. There seemed to be a little tension coming from Guy and I couldn't quite make out what it was about. I had a feeling that we would be having a chat sooner or later, about what, I had no idea.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything, but I have to get up early to sort the kids out and get to work". I told my friends and immediately they began getting up. "You're more than welcome to stay if you want, I mean there's the sofa, Kelly's got a futon and Tyler's got a bunk bed with a double bed underneath". I offered them.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great". Charlie took me up on my offer before anyone had the chance to protest.  
  
Soon, everyone was sorted and after lending some pj's to Julie and Emma and running next door to get some sweats for the guys from John, we had all settled down in our respective beds for the night. Guy and Emma were having my bed, Charlie and Julie were having the double bed in Tyler's room and after quietly carrying the futon from Kelly's room, I settled down for the night snuggled up next to Adam.  
  
There was a silence between us, but I could tell he wasn't asleep, his usual irregular, shallow breathing he had when he was asleep was not present and his arm lay tense around my waist. I hesitated a few times before finally plucking the courage up to check his sleeping status.  
  
"Adam"? I whispered.  
  
"Umm". He cooed.  
  
"What's wrong"? I turned slightly in his arms to see his eyes closed and his nose twitching gently.  
  
"How'd you mean"? He replied, his eyes remaining closed.  
  
"It's just that you've been quiet all night and I know something is bothering you". I told him sitting up now and staring into the darkness of the room.  
  
"I just, well, I wasn't sure whether you were mad at me for bringing everyone out here". He sat up at the side of me.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you"?  
  
"I don't know, I suppose because I could feel the tension in the air between you all".  
  
"Adam, there was only tension between us, because we haven't seen each other in 3 years, there was bound to be no matter when or where we met. I'm glad you brought them, but most of all, I'm glad you came back". I turned to look at his ocean blue eyes, but quickly realised I could not see them.  
  
"Is that your way of saying you missed me"? He asked and I could tell he had a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I really did miss you". I told him.  
  
"Well, I really missed you too". He replied and leant forward to kiss me.  
  
"If that kiss was meant to show me how much you missed me, then you didn't miss me that much". I giggled quietly as we parted.  
  
"Really how about this". He kissed me again, this time there was much more heat. After he had finished showing me how much he had missed me, I snuggled further into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep, only to be awoken by the alarm at 7am.  
  
I let out a groan and slithered out of the bed. I quickly tip-toed into Tyler's room and as quietly as possible, lifted his sleeping body from the bed and carried him next door to Kelly's room where I slowly woke him from his slumber. Leaving him sat at the end of Kelly's bed, I began waking Kelly. I quickly explained why they had to be quiet and checked Kelly was feeling ok, before leaving to get Tyler's clothes from his closet.  
  
I managed to get both kids and myself ready, without waking anyone, even to my surprise I managed to get them out of the house before they woke anyone. I had left a note for Adam telling him to tell the others to help themselves to anything and where the spare key was, as well as where they could get hold of me. Kelly whined all the way to school about not being able to see the ducks, but after I reminded her that she would be able to see them later she shut up and began nagging me about whether I was coming to her hockey practise later that night and if I was bringing the ducks. When I got her to the school entrance, I smiled in relief as she entered and silence appeared.  
  
I had to admit that, all day, all I could think about was the ducks. I think I paid that little attention during the whole day, that my boss gave in and told me I could take the rest of the day off. I was finished just in time to pick the kids up, I realised on my way, how lucky I had been as I hadn't organised with Mrs Hobson whether I needed her or not. After picking Kelly and Tyler up, I barely had enough time to go back home and pick Kelly's hockey gear up and get changed before we had to leave again. Of course on hearing about Kelly's practise, the ducks were only too willing to come along, much to Kelly's pleasure. When Coach Ramsden saw us all walking in, he sauntered over to us.  
  
"Great, here we go again". I whispered to Adam who was next to me. He knew exactly what to expect since he had already met Coach Ramsden, but the other 3 had however a shock in store.  
  
"Well, Miss Moreau, how many more team mates are we expecting to be seeing next week"? He asked in his sly tone.  
  
"Do you have a problem with them accompanying me"? I replied equally as sly.  
  
"Oh no, on the contrary, the more the merrier". He responded. "Will you be joining us for a game"? He asked the ducks.  
  
"No thanks, we're on a break from hockey at the moment". Charlie responded.  
  
"Yeah, and these guys look too good for us". Guy looked over his shoulder at the already beginning practise.  
  
Coach Ramsden ambled away as quickly as he appeared, much to my joy, I hated the guy, he seemed so fake toward me, I think he may have disapproved of the fact that most of my old team mates had managed to continue playing hockey after high school and had gotten recognition from it, I however hadn't done either. I quickly apologised for his behaviour, I had no idea why I felt the need to, but I did anyway. The practise soon ended and Kelly began lapping up the attention and telling them all about how school and hockey were going. She was still talking non stop when we got in, I went through my mail, only half listening to Kelly talk. The last envelope looked a little different from your average bill, I tossed everything back onto the table and began opening the envelope I had kept in my hands.  
  
Dear Miss Moreau,  
  
R.E : Kelly and Tyler Gunning  
  
We have recently been approached by Mr. T. Gunning, the legal guardian of Kelly Gunning and Tyler Gunning. He has requested we look into, who the concerned party - Kelly and Tyler Gunning, should legally be living with.  
  
Please contact Kim Stewart at Hovarth and son's lawyers or on 555-146-945 as soon as possible to organise a meeting to discuss the living arrangements of the concerned party.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
K. Stewart  
  
I was overcome by a sick feeling in my stomach. My hands were visibly shaking, Terry was trying to take Kelly and Tyler away from me. I grabbed for the phone, and quickly dialled the mentioned number. I felt hot with anger, how could he after more than 4 years turn up out of the blue and demand custody of them.  
  
"Hello, Hovarth and son's". A very polite woman answered.  
  
"I need to talk to Kim Stewart". I said immediately heading for the kitchen, not wanting Kelly or Tyler to get wind of this.  
  
"Please hold". She replied and I could her putting me through.  
  
"Hello, Kim Stewart speaking".  
  
"Hi, I um, just received a letter from you regarding Kelly and Tyler Gunning". I spoke into the phone.  
  
"Ar yes, thank you for getting back to me so soon". She seemed cheerful, which annoyed me immensely. "When are you available to have a meeting with me"?  
  
"Let's see, today's the 24th, so how about the 12th of NEVER". I snapped down the phone.  
  
"Excuse me"? She seemed rather shocked at my abrupt outburst.  
  
"You aren't taking them away from me, you think I've gone through everything I have done to just hand them over to that alcoholic bastard, you've got another thing coming". I spat down the phone.  
  
"I don't see you have a choice Miss Moreau, if the court decides they are better off with Mr Gunning, and just by this phone call, I can tell they will be". She argued calmly then quickly said goodbye, reminding me that she would be in touch as it was obvious I wouldn't be able to negotiate.  
  
After I put the phone down, I let out a scream and through the phone with plenty of force at the kitchen door, seeing it shatter into pieces gave me little comfort as I grabbed for the letter and stormed back out of the kitchen receiving worried looks from everyone. I wasn't aware at the time, but tears were pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"Connie what's wrong". Adam came to me and tried putting his arm around me, but I shrugged him away.  
  
"Can you look after the kids for a few hours for me? I have something I have to do". I replied and grabbed my jacket and bag before storming out, leaving what I knew would be very confused friends behind and probably 2 scared kids.  
  
Well what's gonna happen? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Bad news and Lawyers

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so can't sue. Lol  
  
BEANER : Ah, you'll just have to wait and see whether she will keep them or not, it all depends on what kind of mood I'm in when I write it really. Thanks for your review. Have a crazy Crimbo and a Natty New Year. Cheers mi dears!!!!!  
  
JOC : Aren't you sweet, One question though? How can you love Kelly's coach, he's SO annoying. But then again I suppose he's just one of those characters you can't really hate, ain't he? Anyways, thanks for your review. Have a crazy Crimbo and a Natty New Year. Cheers mi dears!!!!!!  
  
DEDICATED TO CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - MERRY CRIMBO AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Kelly was still chatting away when we entered the apartment, Connie was mildly interested in what she had to say, but was busy leafing through her mail, I watched as she took one in particular and opened it, as she read, I could she her face drain of colour, then she dashed off to the kitchen. I didn't really think much about it at the time, I mean she probably didn't want us all knowing her business, which I can't particularly blame her as even after 11 years of friendship, some parts of my life I still liked to keep private.  
  
"And John Bradley said girls couldn't play hockey, so I punched him". I heard Kelly tell us, then a huge crash followed as we all turned sharply to see the phone shattered in little bits. Connie then stormed out, only halting for a few seconds to ask if we could watch Kelly and Tyler for a few hours, tears where visible as they ran steadily down her cheeks.  
  
I turned back around to look at the others, Kelly was actually silent and tears were welling in Tyler's face, before I even had chance to say anything his tears were streaming down his face. Julie noticed this and swept him up in her arms where he cried more openly and she looked questioningly at me then Kelly.  
  
"He doesn't like it when Connie cries". She told us after getting over her own shock.  
  
We finally managed to settle Tyler down and Emma and Julie got both Kelly and Tyler ready for bed, whilst I was talking with Guy and Charlie. We were all pretty worried about the way Connie had stormed out, I had began to follow her, but by the time I had gotten outside, she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where'd you think she'll have gone"? Guy asked.  
  
"No idea, I mean if we had an idea why she ran out, then we could start looking, but she could be in a 101 places". I told him.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Out on the street, I walked hastily down the many streets, before coming upon the building I had aimed for. I pushed open the main door and headed to the reception where the woman was sat behind the desk typing something. My hand grasped the letter tightly, it contained all my nightmares rolled into one.  
  
"Can I help you"? The woman asked with a broad smile which branded her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Yeah, can I see Kim Stewart"? I asked softly.  
  
"Have you an appointment"?  
  
"No, but it's really urgent". I replied.  
  
"She's in her office, it's the third door on the left". The woman instructed me.  
  
I headed toward the office, I was determined to stay calm, all the way here I had been kicking myself for the uncivilized way I had talked to her earlier. I gently rattled my knuckles on the door and on hearing her response entered, feeling more than a little embarrassed but not really caring about that at that very second.  
  
"Hi, erm, I'm the very ill-mannered person you've just been on the phone to, I thought I should come down and apologise to you for the way I was down the phone to you". I stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
"Connie Moreau, right". She looked a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so, so sorry about how I talked to you earlier, I know your only doing your job". I began prattling.  
  
"Please sit down". She gestured me toward the chair that was positioned opposite her seat behind her desk.  
  
"Thanks". I sat down.  
  
"So, I'm guessing your not here just to apologise"? She smiled putting me at ease.  
  
"No, not really. I just want to know, why is Terry going to be allowed to take Kelly and Tyler away from me"? I asked softly.  
  
"Ok, firstly we don't know for definite that Kelly and Tyler will be taken from you, Terry getting custody is just an option, the opposite really to you having them".  
  
"But why now, I mean he hasn't seen them since just after Tyler was born and that is 5 years ago, surely he doesn't stand a chance".  
  
"It could go 50/50, he is the children's father and although he hasn't been in touch he stands a good chance".  
  
"But how did he know where to find us? I mean the last time he was around we were living in Minnesota".  
  
"The background is, 3 months ago, he was summoned for a visit to a Monica Gunning, of who I understand to be your mother, she told him where to find you and that she wanted him to gain custody of Kelly and Tyler so you could return to your studies".  
  
"I can't let him take them away from me, they are my life, I've worked my fingers to the bone for the last 3 years to give them everything they need. Terry has NEVER cared about them, why should he start now".  
  
"My only advice to you, is to get yourself a good lawyer and fight to the very end. I understand how horrible this must be for you, but don't give up". She smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry again for being so rude". I stood and offered her my hand.  
  
"Your very welcome". She shook my hand and watched me leave.  
  
When I got back out on the street, I began heading back home, It was nearly 7pm, as I was walking I gazed into shop windows aimlessly, thinking about all the things I needed to do. I passed a window and then stopped and stepped back. As if on the spur of the moment, I went inside and again went to the reception. I quickly explained to the young man what I wanted and he lead me to an office where a middle aged man with a short white beard and glasses resting on the tip of his nose was sat. I sat down and he looked down his nose at me, causing me to feel rather un-nerved.  
  
"So Miss". He began  
  
"Connie Moreau". I told him.  
  
"What can I do for you"?  
  
"Well, I received this letter today and I've been told by Kim Stewart that I need to get a lawyer". I told him handing him the letter.  
  
"Ok, why don't you tell me everything from the beginning like who this Kelly and Tyler Gunning are"? He looked at the letter then put it down in front of him, folding his hands on top of it.  
  
"Kelly and Tyler are my younger sister and brother. 3 years ago my mom was sentenced for robbing a liquor store, drink driving and running over a young girl. I was given custody of them as Terry Gunning, their father has not been around since after Tyler was born just over 5 years ago and then I get this letter from his lawyer this morning telling me that he wants custody". I filled him in.  
  
"Ok, I need some facts about you, see there is no point in fighting this if you have no permanent, stable job and so on and so forth. So why don't you tell me how old you are, where you work, where you live and how financially secure you are and then a little about Kelly and Tyler Gunning"? He asked me.  
  
"I'm 21, I work at Mozzeppa's restaurant Monday-Friday, 8.30am-4.30pm and then 3 nights a week I work at a bar called The Saddle. I live in apartment 6 Apple gate road. I get on average $200 a week from the restaurant and about $300 a night at the bar. Kelly's 9 years old and Tyler's 5". I told him.  
  
"Who looks after them while your at work"?  
  
"When I'm at the restaurant Mrs Hobson picks them up from school and takes them home and then when I work at the bar my friend John looks after them one night and the other two they stay over at my other step dads with my other brother and sister". I reeled off to him making him look confused.  
  
"Right fill me in on the family area, how many siblings do you have and how many step dads"? He looked at me critically.  
  
After filling him in on my family life, all the time he was jotting things down. By the time I left it had turned nearly 9.30pm. The lawyer who I had now hired an who I later found out was called Harold Bennett, told me I was going to be up for one hell of a fight, as generally the judge wouldn't take the fact that Terry hadn't been around for the past 3 years into consideration as he was still their father. I left feeling no better than I had when I entered. I aimlessly wandered home, continually thinking about how I was going to explain my sudden disappearance. I realised I had been gone for just over 2 ½ hours. I felt as though my world was crashing around me, Mr Bennett had given me nothing to hope for and he seemed pretty negative, but I suppose at least he wasn't building my hopes only to have them dashed if I lost. I realised as I reached my apartment building that my tears had begun to flow again, I wiped them away furiously, defiant that I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry. I hadn't realised what would be waiting for me on the other side of the door. I opened it slowly and stepped just inside.  
  
"Connie! Where the hell have you been"? Adam rushed over to me followed by everyone else. Out of nowhere I broke down in tears and slid down the wall. Great make them even more worried than they already are.  
  
"What's wrong"? Julie crept forward and sat next to me.  
  
"He's gonna take Kelly and Tyler away from me". I said between tears.  
  
"Who"? Charlie asked. I handed someone the letter and they read it aloud. "How can he do that, he hasn't seen them in over 4 years". Charlie said with obvious hate in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, but he is". I wept. "I've just been to see a lawyer and he's not holding out any hopes for me. I can't lose them, I can't". I cried more now.  
  
"Connie". I heard a gentle whisper, of which I recognised as Tyler. I stood quickly and headed over to him, seeing his tears straight away.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed"? I scooped him up in my arms. "Come on let's get you back to bed". I carried him back to bed.  
  
"Why you crying"? He asked me when he was laid down.  
  
"I'm just being silly, I just found out something and I was scared but it's ok now". I lied through my teeth. "Go to sleep". I told him kissing his forehead.  
  
"Stay with me". He whispered as he began falling back to sleep. I climbed up onto his bunk and sat on the edge, watching him drop off. When his eyes finally shut, tears began falling again.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I stood with everyone at the door where Connie had collapsed in tears, she had just taken Tyler back to bed. I could tell everyone was thinking the same as me. If the kids were taken away from her, it would kill her, they were her life, everything revolved around them and they ALWAYS came first.  
  
"What are we gonna do"? Guy asked as we began filtering away from the door.  
  
"There isn't much we can do, except be there for her". Julie told him.  
  
"Maybe a holiday would do her some good, get her and the kids away from the whole thing, I mean they are bound to pick up on what's happening and knowing Connie she's gonna hide it from them for as long as possible". Charlie interjected.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can round up some ducks, the more friends she's got the better it is". I carried on Charlie's idea.  
  
At that second we all fell silent as Connie re-entered and went into the kitchen where she reappeared with a bottle of wine. She pulled off the top and sat down on the sofa before taking a swig. Tears had stained her cheeks and I could see fresh ones replacing the old.  
  
"Connie, what are you doing"? I asked her, as shocked as the rest of them.  
  
"Drowning my sorrows". She replied, tears emerging once again.  
  
"Connie you have to fight this, grabbing the bottle won't help". I argued.  
  
"Feel's pretty damn good right now". She took another swig. "What's the point in fighting when the battles already been won before it's even started".  
  
"How do you know that"? Charlie told her as I took the bottle from her and handed it to Guy.  
  
"Because, one I'm 21 years old, I work unsociable hours where I dance on a fucking bar, I have to leave the kids with child minders and friends whilst I go out and try to earn a living and two Terry is there dad and LEGAL guardian".  
  
"Yeah but think about his past record, not been around for 3 years, alcoholic, couldn't even recognise his kids in a group of 4 kids and he's a lost cause". Julie comforted her. "How'd he find you anyway, I mean we were looking for years and couldn't find you, what's he done that so special"?  
  
"Seen my mother". She replied with hate in her tone.  
  
We spent the next hour, convincing her she was a better parent than Terry and her mom put together and that she was going to win this case. Eventually we each retired to our beds. I laid with Connie close to me. I could feel the tiredness racking her body and she lay tense and obviously still awake.  
  
"I'm with you all the way on this Con, I'm not giving in and neither should you. I'm always gonna be here for you". I whispered as I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer still. I could hear her gently murmur a thanks before she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
So what did you guys think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. More bad news and visiting mom

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing unless they weren't in the movies.  
  
SHELBERS - Thank you for your review, I'm afraid I can't tell you about anything that happens cos it'll spoil it. Cheers mi dears!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Arr, you're feeling all mushy inside. Anyways thanks for the review, I'm sorry this is only a short note, but I'm absolutely knackered and I'm working all weekend, don't you just feel so sorry for me. Lol. Anyways cheers mi dears!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
The next morning, Connie awoke with her alarm and got up to get Kelly and Tyler ready for school. She was acting as though nothing was wrong and Kelly's constant questioning about where she had gone last night was ignored after she had explained, that she had, had to go out to see someone. I was getting more worried about her as the morning wore on, it was as though she was forgetting about everything that had happened yesterday.  
  
"Right, I'll be home about 1pm". She kissed me quickly before heading out the door with Kelly and Tyler in tow.  
  
I sat for about another half an hour, before Julie woke and stumbled out to me. Her hair was a mess and eyes still fighting to stay open. I chuckled gently at her as got up and made us a mug of coffee each.  
  
"Connie gone to work"? She asked huskily.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be back about 1 though". I replied.  
  
"How did she seem this morning"?  
  
"You know Connie, acting as though there wasn't a thing wrong". I answered.  
  
"Looks like we came just in time". She told me and then we remained sitting in silence. It was by no means an awkward silence, it was one of simply two friends understanding what each other thought.  
  
Within about and hour everyone was up and dressed. There wasn't much talk about Connie, but I could tell they were all thinking the same thing. At about 12.30, Julie and I began making a bit of lunch for us, expecting Connie home at about 1. Well she came home for about 1 but said quick hello before going to get changed. When she came back out, I was just stood next to the kitchen door, when there was a knock at the door. I was just about to head to it, when she stepped forward and opened it.  
  
"Hi". She opened the door wide, revealing Pete, her second step dad. "You remember the ducks". She quickly re-introduced us. "Guy's you remember Pete right". She closed the door as we each said a quick hi to each other.  
  
"Connie, I need to tell you something important". Pete began and he ushered her toward the dining room table.  
  
"I have something to tell you too". She began. I wasn't exactly ear wigging, but we could all just about hear what they were saying.  
  
"I've been transferred back to Minnesota, I have to leave in about 4 weeks".  
  
"And your going right"? She asked in what I guessed was a rhetorical way.  
  
"I have to, it's more money and it's a step up for me".  
  
"Great, that's just great. Good luck by the way. Oh the kids bags are there". She said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she headed for the door.  
  
"Connie don't be like this". Pete almost pleaded.  
  
"Like what, I hope you'll be happy. I'll see you Sunday". She turned back to face him.  
  
"Connie sweetie, where are you going"? He asked before she had the chance to leave.  
  
"To see a woman who calls herself a mother". She spat with hatred as she left.  
  
Pete looked at us for an explanation. Charlie was the one who stepped forward to give it. We had all crowded round him, but I left to go after Connie. When I got outside she was just rounding the street corner. I took off running after her and just caught up with her at the next corner.  
  
"Connie, don't you think you ought to come back and talk to Pete about this". He said breathing heavily.  
  
"I can't cope with him leaving just yet. I don't even want to think about it, first I'm going to lose Kelly and Tyler and then I'm gonna lose him, Jack and Cara". She answered with hurt in her voice.  
  
"You aren't going to lose them, you have to believe that". I told her.  
  
"Look, I have to go, I'll see you later". She leant up and gave me a kiss and began walking away, leaving me stood watching her disappear.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
"What's going on"? Pete asked us as Adam ran after Connie.  
  
"Connie got a letter from a lawyer, Terry's trying for custody". I told him, seeing his face fall.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me"? He slumped into a chair.  
  
"She only found out last night, she went to see a lawyer, but he isn't holding much hope for her". I continued.  
  
"There's no wonder she went off like she did. How in the God's name did he find her"?  
  
"Monica". I told him just as Adam walked back. We all looked at him, but he shook his head.  
  
"I caught her, but she's just, I don't know, blanking everything out. She thinks she's going to lose Kelly and Tyler then she's losing you". He admitted.  
  
"I best get off, I'm going to go call work and turn the promotion down, then I'm going for the kids". He began to get up.  
  
"Wait, this might be the chance we have, to get her to come back home. When I asked her a week ago why she didn't come back with me, she said because she couldn't leave you, Jack and Cara. This is a perfect opportunity". Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that could just about work". Julie joined in, then we all began scheming.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I climbed off the subway and began heading up the escalators to the open air. I had just hit with another bombshell that Pete was moving back to Minnesota. I felt as though everyone was being dragged away from me, the next people I would be lose would be the ducks, and that would probably be my own fault after the way I'd been treating them. When I came into the open sunlight, I headed toward a building with large brick walls with barbed wire curled on top. New York state prison, what a great place.  
  
I had only every been here a few times, not particular memories I cherished, in fact I had been frightened to death, the whole being searched thing, having to talk down phones to each other and only being able to see each other through glass. I walked through the metal detector and was quickly searched by an officer, I then was directed to the check in desk where my details were taken. Again being checked before I was allowed to sit down on one side on the cubical. I waited for 5 minutes before my mom was brought out. A grim look on her face, well that was until she saw me.  
  
"Hi baby, how's it going"? She asked as soon as we had both placed the phone to our ears.  
  
"I was doing fine up until I got a letter telling me that Terry was trying for custody of Kelly and Tyler". I spoke harshly and saw her smile suddenly dropped. "Why did you tell him where we were"?  
  
"I thought it would be for the best". She replied.  
  
"The best, the best for who, huh? Me? Terry? How could you do this to me"? I felt tears forming.  
  
"The both of you, this way Terry will get to know his kids and you can go back to school".  
  
"You are unbelievable. Didn't it actually enter you mind that I was happy with them, or that he can take them as far as possible away from me, Jack and Cara". I snapped as I saw a shocked expression enter her face. "No you didn't, I bet you didn't even know that he could, did you".  
  
"I thought I was doing the best thing".  
  
"Really, like the time you thought you were doing the best when you robbed that liquor store, or when you were drink driving, or was it when you were killing that innocent child". I snapped as tears flowed.  
  
"Please don't throw that back at me. Ok I made some mistakes, but hell am I paying for them". She began crying now, but it didn't wash with me, she pulled these stunts all the time.  
  
"Oh, please not the tears, I might actually believe you". I hissed. "You aren't the only one paying for your mistakes. I'm about to pay for the big mistake you made when you told Terry where I was".  
  
"How can you say that. I've always tried to do the best by you, I'm your mom". I could hear the slight pleading tone in her voice.  
  
"NO, you stopped being my mom when you started thinking about yourself". I put the phone down and got up to leave. Even as I was walking away, I could hear her yell my name. As far as I was concerned, I no longer had a mom.  
  
I almost rushed home, I knew I had to get ready for work, I was going to have to work all the hours God sent to be able afford this lawyer, but then if I worked too much, the court would assume I wasn't a stable guardian. GOD there was no winning in this situation.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
At turned 5.30pm, Connie re-emerged, no explanations were given and no questions were asked. She simply smiled at us and headed off to get ready for work. I didn't know about the others, but I definitely noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
"I think one of you should go talk to her"? Emma suggested. She seemed to have kept her distance throughout this situation, only offering her opinion if asked or when she thought the time was right, which I couldn't blame her for, she didn't really know Connie that well, I however felt very much involved in the whole situation.  
  
"I'll go". I offered and headed toward her room. As I entered, I could hear the slight murmuring of the shower. I sat down on her bed and waited for her return. "You wanna talk to me"? I asked as she entered wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another.  
  
"What about"? She asked looking at me as though I was mad.  
  
"What happened between you and your mom". I suggested.  
  
"I haven't got a mom". She answered.  
  
"Connie, you said you were losing Kelly and Tyler and then Pete, Jack and Cara, you aren't but you are pushing them so far away from you that you ARE going to lose them. I know what your going through is the worst thing imaginable to you, but you have 4 friends out there and one guy sat here who love you more than anything and want to help you, then you have 2 kids who love you more than life itself, Pete has actually turned down the promotion to stay here and help you, but how can any of us help when your trying to do this on your own". I remained seated, though I could see tears emerging once again in her eyes, I had hit a nerve.  
  
"I am trying my best to keep everything together Adam. I have to face facts that I AM going to lose them, I have no hope and I've hit rock bottom. What else can I do but be as normal as possible". She cried.  
  
"Let us help you, believe in yourself. You are the strongest person I know. Who was the one who insisted and fought to stay on the same hockey team when we got to Eden Hall? Who was it who showed every hockey player out there that girls did belong in hockey"? I stood and went over to hug her. "The old Connie had more fight in her than you give yourself credit for, be that old Connie". I continued as she broke down in tears. I held her tight to me for about 15 minutes, after guiding her to sit down on the bed, her tears died down into hushed sobs and eventually she calmed.  
  
"I have to get ready for work". She glanced at her watch and stood, going into her closet and pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt and vest top.  
  
I left her to get ready and went back out to the ducks, who were sat around eagerly awaiting my return. I gave them a small smile and sat down at the table.  
  
"I think she's finally admitting that she needs help". I whispered.  
  
We chatted about different things until Connie came back out. She looked stunning in her jeans and vest top with shirt tied at the hem and only a few buttons fastened. She looked like the Connie I had become to love, a smile crossed her face and tear stains were now gone. Me, Charlie and Guy wolf whistled as she past us.  
  
"I finish at 1, so how about a girls morning in"? She smiled at Connie and Emma.  
  
"Definitely". Emma and Julie said together.  
  
"And where are we supposed to go"? Charlie pretended to look hurt.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find somewhere". Connie laughed, the first real laugh I'd heard exit her lips in over 48 hours. "There's a couple of good clubs not far from hear if any of you are interested and all the good take-away menu's are on the refrigerator". She grabbed her bag and jacket, planted a quick kiss on my lips and left in a rush.  
  
"You are sure something Banks". Julie praised me.  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you, I'm a miracle worker as well as the best hockey player"! I laughed as two playful punches were thrown my way.  
  
So what did you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Girly morning in

Disclaimer : I don't own anything original, only the characters that weren't present in the films.  
  
BEANER - I thought maybe I was a little harsh with Connie's words, but I suppose if I had been in that situation, I probably would have reacted similar. Anyways thanks for your review. Cheers mi dears!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!  
  
JOC - Unfortunately nothing like a national monument being burned down happens, but I will remember that for any future references, lol. Anyways thanks for your review. Cheers mi dears!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
About 11pm, I noticed Adam, Charlie, Guy, Emma and Julie enter the bar. I had kind of expected them to, I quickly finished serving a customer and then took a 5 minute break and headed over to them. I was boiling hot and I sat next to Adam and said a quick hi to them. Just as I did, Christina Aguilera's 'dirty' came on. Colette jumped up on the bar screaming and began pole dancing on the pole at the far end of the bar. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly.  
  
"That's Colette, she's just a tad mad". I told them laughing.  
  
"Con, needing you"! Tina yelled shrilly across the room.  
  
"No rest for the wicked". I laughed getting up. "You two wanna come"? I looked at Julie and Emma  
  
"No way, we don't know the dance". Julie replied.  
  
"Come on, you make it up as you go along". I grabbed hold of her and Emma's hands and dragged them to the dance floor with a little of protesting.  
  
When I got them up on the bar, they managed to pick up Colette's dance, and just to make them feel a little less embarrassed, I pulled a few others up. When the song ended and the next came on, Emma and Julie climbed down and began heading back to the guys, I however ran from one end to the other and catapulted myself into the crowd.  
  
After I finished, we all began heading back to mine, laughing nearly all the way. The guys dropped us off at mine and then headed back to Adam's brothers since we were having a girls morning in. On getting in, I retrieved a few bottles of red wine and some glasses and putting them down on the coffee table before leaving to get changed, as did Emma and Julie. When we re-emerged we were all in pj's. Conversation started slow, but we soon got warmed up. I realised how much I really liked Emma, she was just like me and Julie.  
  
"Ok, so since I missed seeing you and Guy get together, you need to fill me in". I asked, sipping at my wine.  
  
"He actually hospitalized me on our first meeting". Emma laughed, a little giddy from the wine.  
  
"He didn't"? I asked shocked. "How"? I couldn't control my giggles.  
  
"He knocked me over when he was skating, when he got up, I couldn't move my ankle so he had to help me to hospital. He later blamed the crash on my 'radiant beauty', more like dreaming about hockey". We each cracked up.  
  
"When I first met Guy, it was me that injured him, He was acting cocky on the ice saying no girl could skate better than him, I then checked him, but since the old pond didn't have walls, he landed face down on the floor, snow covering his face". Laughter erupted. "He's never questioned girl hockey players since". We laughed even more.  
  
"Oh, oh lets play something"? Julie asked, trying to be serious, but she was the most giddy out of the three of us.  
  
"Kelly's got twister". I announced, getting up and running off toward the bedroom, returning with the game.  
  
We played for about half an hour, mainly giving in because we couldn't stand up for giggling. When we sat back down, we began talking again. I hadn't done this in a long time, I hadn't been able to do the things normal 21 year olds did.  
  
"So, Julie, are you truly happy with your life"? I asked pouring each of us another drink.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. I never thought I'd be content not playing hockey, but I am. I love my job and Charlie". She gushed with delight.  
  
"Ohhhh". Me and Emma laughed.  
  
"What about you Emma, in fact where do you work"? I asked.  
  
"I'm a chef at a local restaurant back in Minnesota, and yeah I am happy". She answered.  
  
"Ok, so when are there going to be some little Guy's and Charlie's running around the place"? I asked quickly before they had a chance to ask me anything.  
  
"Not for a while yet". Julie answered straight away. "I don't think the world is ready for another Charlie".  
  
"Will we ever"? I laughed  
  
"I'm with Julie on this one, if Guy told me tomorrow he wanted kids, he can just have them himself". We cracked up laughing again at the thought of Guy being pregnant.  
  
"What about you, are you happy"? Julie asked and I could see the regret in her eyes almost immediately. "You don't have to answer that". She told me quickly.  
  
"No, I'm not, I don't think I ever have been. Sure I've got a good life here, but there's little happiness in my life at the moment". I answered truthfully ending any fun we had been having.  
  
"Why didn't you come home when you first got custody of Kelly and Tyler"? Emma asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just didn't seem like an option. I mean Pete, Jack and Cara were here, coming back to Minnesota would mean leaving them. Plus I hadn't been in touch for a few months, I couldn't exactly turn up on your doorsteps and ask to crash for a few days, more so with two kids in tow". I told them.  
  
"We wouldn't have cared, God you needed us and we weren't there for you". Julie said.  
  
"Yeah, through no fault of your own. But that's the past, most of which I could do with forgetting about". I smiled weakly.  
  
"Here's to the future". Emma raised her glass, cheering the mood up.  
  
"The future". We repeated clinking our glasses together.  
  
"So, Connie, what's going on with you and Adam"? Emma smiled mischievously.  
  
"I can't explain it any other way, but this, so here goes, we're going steady". I squealed like a high school girl.  
  
"That is so cute". Julie giggled even more.  
  
"Ok, I know that didn't come out exactly right, but what the hell". I tried to be serious, but started laughing again.  
  
"How did you get together"? Emma asked me.  
  
"Well, as you know, he found me and he took me skating on my day off, then snuck behind my back and asked John to look after the kids and he made me a candlelight picnic in central park".  
  
"I wish Guy was that romantic, I should really swap you for Adam". Emma began laughing but realised that she had insinuated that me and Guy get back together, I know it wasn't intentional and she was now regretting her words.  
  
"No it's ok, I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I mean sure I love Guy, but only as a friend or even brother. Sure I don't regret a moment I spent with him, but looking back we are far happier not being together than we ever were when we WERE together". I put her at ease.  
  
"Yeah, you really should have seen them, their record was 15 lovers tiffs in 1 day, 3 in an hour". Julie told her.  
  
"Thanks Jules, I'm sure Emma wants to know how much we argued". I laughed and so did Emma. "We did though, we really did. That's why we were never meant to be, we both had really strong personalities, I mean I don't know if you've noticed, but he always has to be right, even if he is truly wrong".  
  
"Oh I've noticed, I just ignore him, he tends to shut up then". Emma giggled.  
  
"See I never could, really we were both just as bad as one another".  
  
"So are you happy with Adam"? Julie changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, he makes me smile, he makes me laugh. No-one has been able to make me feel this happy in a LONG time".  
  
"Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him"? Emma joined in.  
  
"I could, but don't forget I'm not a normal 21 year old, I have 2 kids, sure they aren't mine, but still they are freebies with me". I laughed yet was serious.  
  
"Are you kidding, he loves Kelly and Tyler. He'd make a great dad, Adam isn't one of those guys who runs away from commitment, and I know he loves you and would do anything for you, Kelly or Tyler". Julie told me.  
  
"Yeah, but looking after some other mans kids is a big thing, and yeah I agree that he loves Kelly and Tyler, but will he feel the same in 7 years time when Kelly's wanting to go off to college and Tyler's going through that awkward teenager faze". I told them. "Anyway we haven't even talked about those things, we're just taking it day for day. Whatever comes, comes".  
  
"Good for you girl". Julie said and Emma agreed.  
  
I know this a little shorter than my past chapters, but I was really struggling with it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	15. Confrontations with the enemy

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, unfortunately. But I have my dreams. Lol.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Obviously the following morning or should I say a few hours later, when the guys arrived and found us in the state we were in, they now had a weapon against us as well as a few pictures of Julie and Emma laid in odd positions and of me wrapped up in the twister mat. Every day of the following week, did they remind us of the state we were in.  
  
I felt a little guilty that my friends had come to see me and I was having to work. So I booked a week off work to spend with them. On one particular day, Charlie, Guy and Adam decided to leave us 'girls' so we could have a day together. After much debate on what we should get up to, we decided on a shopping spree, not that I had that much to spend anyway, but what the hell I decided to treat myself. On our way back to my place, we were having a little laugh, when I heard my name called. I turned to find myself stood almost face to face with my worst nightmare. Terry.  
  
"Can I help you"? I snarled.  
  
"Connie"? I heard Julie call me.  
  
"You go on ahead. Can one of you go pick Kelly and Tyler up for me". I replied, keeping my back to them.  
  
"Sure". Emma replied and I knew she would be pulling Julie with her.  
  
"I'm sorry to just turn up like this". He told me, but I wasn't going to buy the pitiful look that he had pasted on his face.  
  
"Never stopped you before. What exactly do you want, other than to ruin my life and take the 2 people I care about most in the world away"? I snapped.  
  
"I want to explain and I want to see my kids". He told me, but as he glanced at me, I could see his eyes were blood shot, a sign he had been drinking. Sure he might not be drunk but he'd definitely had a few at some point today or late last night.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I was sat around Connie's living room with Guy and Charlie. We were chatting about different things, mainly hockey and stuff. I knew Connie would be picking the kids up anytime soon and our peace would be shattered. I spoke too soon.  
  
"GUYS, GUYS". Julie and Emma shot in almost screaming.  
  
"What"? Guy asked, we were all slightly worried about the way they had burst in.  
  
"This guy". Emma began.  
  
"Terry". Julie improvised.  
  
They needn't have said anymore as we all sped out of the apartment and down the street to where we could see Connie facing Terry. I remembered Terry from our earlier childhood. He had always intimidated us and often when we saw him coming had run away, taking Connie with us.  
  
"You can't just waltz back into their lives like that. Tyler doesn't even remember you, Kelly has very little memory of you, me however, have lots of memories and I don't want those two going through the same shit as I did". Connie snapped at him.  
  
"I've changed". He told her.  
  
"Bullshit. I know you've been drinking at some point, I can see it in your eyes".  
  
"How can you talk to me like this. For 5 years I provided for you, loved you like my own and this is how you repay me".  
  
"You didn't provide me with anything, and if you call that love, hell I'd love to know what hate feels like". Connie spat with anger. I stepped forward and tried pulling her away, but she pulled her arm out of my grip. "I wouldn't leave you in a room, with a pile of shit, let alone 2 kids". She told him, then allowed me to lead her away.  
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, WHEN I WIN YOU WON'T SEE THEM FOR DUST". He shouted after her.  
  
As soon as those words exited his mouth, she shot around and flew toward him, putting me off guard. Luckily Charlie grabbed her before she got close enough to hit him. He laughed smugly as Charlie held her tightly.  
  
"The only way you'll win is if you kill me first". She snapped still pulling away from Charlie.  
  
"You should really try to contain your anger, I mean if you hit me, you'll never win, not that your going to anyway". He tried luring her into a trap.  
  
"She might not be able to hit you, but I can". I quickly stepped forward and punched him straight on. This time it was Guy that held me back.  
  
"Just leave him, he isn't worth it". Guy hissed at me as he pulled me away.  
  
We went back into the apartment, where Connie began pacing the floor angrily. We all stood and watched her, whilst Julie went about looking at my bloodied fist.  
  
"Why, why did I let him see that he'd got to me? He knows he's got to me now". She ranted.  
  
"Connie, calm down. Don't let him carry on getting to you. This is exactly what he wants". Charlie calmed her. Julie was now cleaning my hand, but if she hadn't been, I would have been pacing the floor with Connie.  
  
"What time is it"? She asked. "I've got to go pick the kids up". She told us, heading for the door.  
  
"Someone should come with you, he might be out there waiting". Emma suggested.  
  
"True, but even if he is there, he'll probably only just follow her so he'll get to see Kelly and Tyler". Guy said.  
  
"Right, I'll call Pete, he'll pick them up for me, then if I leave, Terry should follow me, but if someone else can leave about 5 minutes after me in case he's expecting you to pick them up". Connie schemed.  
  
We all agreed that was the best plan and Connie quickly rang Pete who agreed to pick them up. Within 5 minutes, Connie left and although I wanted to go with her or at least someone go with her, she disagreed with the excuse that Terry would expect that. 5 minutes after she left Guy and Emma left leaving me, Charlie and Julie.  
  
"How's your hand feeling"? Julie asked as she finished cleaning it.  
  
"Like I've punched some stupid drunk". I tried laughing at the situation, but it wasn't very funny.  
  
"That was one hell of a punch, man". Charlie told me, laughing a little, but we soon hushed when Julie gave us a stern look.  
  
Right I'm gonna leave it here, because this was a little boring to be honest, but the next chapter won't be I promise!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Telling the kids

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless the characters where not in any of the 3 films.  
  
BEANER - Thank you for your review, sorry I didn't thank you in chapter 15 for your review of chapter 14, I know confusing isn't it. Anyways I'm not saying anything about the kids cos I'll end up saying something that will give it away. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
SPANISHGODESS86 - Thank you for your review of chapter 14, it's always nice to know you have gained another fan. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
JOC- I think it was you that was the second Cakeeater'sgirly99 review so sorry if it wasn't but you're getting thanked anyway. Ok I promised to sing to you so here goes - OKLAHOMA, WHERE THE WIND COME SWEEPING DOWN THE PLANES, THE WAVING WHEAT CAN SURE SMELL SWEET WHEN THE WIND COME RIGHT BEHIND THE RAIN OKLAHOMA - can't really sing the rest because it would take this full page up lol but that's just a taste. Lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Thanks for your review of chapter 14 Arr I'd love to make that happen, but not in this story, I'll remember it for another one though. Lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for your review of chapter 15, I'm glad you think it was a good chapter because I was a little unsure about it, but not now. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
TERI-MARY-CURTIS - Thank you for your review of chapter 15, It always brings a smile to my face when I see I have a new fan. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
When I had returned from walking around the block a few times, to try to confuse Terry, I found Guy and Emma weren't back yet. I had figured that Terry had decided to follow them, since when I left I caught a glimpse of him, but I knew there hadn't been anyone following me.  
  
"He must be following Guy and Emma". I told Charlie, Julie and Adam, when I closed the door. "How's your hand"? I went over to Adam.  
  
"Ok, how you feeling"? He asked as he lifted his arm so I could rest against him.  
  
"Other than feeling like I could punch the living daylights out of him, fine". I answered. "I think I'm gonna have to tell Kelly and Tyler about everything. Kelly at the very least is going to notice something is up".  
  
"How'd you think they are going to take it"? Julie asked.  
  
"I have no idea, that's the scariest thing, if it was anything other than telling them that their dad wants to take them away from me, I'd probably be able to tell you".  
  
About an hour later, Pete brought the kids home. Guy and Emma had been back about 45 minutes, laughing at how they had gotten Terry lost so easily. I sent Kelly and Tyler to get changed out of their school clothes.  
  
"You want to explain to me what's going on"? Pete asked in a hushed voice, when they had disappeared.  
  
"Terry, he's found me". I whispered.  
  
"What did he want"? Pete asked, a sudden tone of hatred entered his voice.  
  
"He wanted to explain and to see 'his kids'". I mimicked him.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you, did he"? He asked me in all seriousness.  
  
This confused the ducks a little as only Pete and my Mom knew that Terry had an abusive side and a few times had taken his anger out on my mom. One of the main reasons I despised him and I didn't want Kelly or Tyler living with him. When I had first talked to Pete, the Sunday morning after seeing my mom, he had suggested bringing it up in court, but with only himself, me and my mom knowing about it, it was pointless.  
  
"No, he isn't stupid, he knows that would damage his chances".  
  
"If he's hanging about though, he's bound to catch you one day with the kids". Pete told me.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm gonna tell them about everything. Tyler probably wouldn't pick up on it, but Kelly will".  
  
"Do you want me to tell them"? He offered.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'll do it. If Kelly reacts badly to the news, she will probably want your shoulder to cry on, tell Jack and Cara for me though". I replied.  
  
"I will. Good luck". He planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving.  
  
I sat back down, and let out a sigh. I was not looking forward to doing this, but there would never be a better time to do this. The ducks came back and sat around me.  
  
"Do you want to us disappear"? Julie asked.  
  
"If you don't mind, that would be great. The less enemies Kelly makes the better". I tried laughing but only managed a smile.  
  
"We'll come back later". Adam said giving me a quick kiss, then they all got up and left silently.  
  
Within 5 minutes, Kelly emerged with Tyler hot on her heels. I could see the confusion on both their faces as to where the ducks and Pete had gone, in the short time they had been getting changed. I asked them to come and sit with me. Tyler bounded over and sat himself on my knee. Kelly who was more than suspicious now, sat on the coffee table opposite me.  
  
"What's going on"? She asked sounding older than her 9 years.  
  
"I have something really important to tell you. I need you to be strong for me because I need you". I looked at Tyler who was nodding then at Kelly who was eyeing me. "Tyler you probably won't remember him, but your Dad, Terry has been to see Mom, who asked him to file for custody of you guys". I told them.  
  
"What's custardy"? Tyler asked, his little face full of puzzlement.  
  
"It means he's taking us away from Connie". Kelly spat.  
  
"No Kel it doesn't. It just means he's trying to. But I have a really good lawyer and I'm going to fight for you guys all the way". My voice quivered but I quickly regained my usual tone.  
  
"Why does he want to take us away"? Tyler continued probing.  
  
"Because he's an evil man, he doesn't ever want anyone to be happy". Kelly stood towering over me. "You might as well give in now, your only our sister, he is our DAD". She ran off to her room.  
  
"KELLY". I yelled after her, but the only reply I got was the slamming of her room door.  
  
"I want to stay with you". Tyler whimpered.  
  
"I want you to, too, but it's not up to me". I felt tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"Why not"?  
  
"Because your dad has got a lawyer and we have to go to court where a judge will decide who is best to look after you properly. I am really trying my best to win, but no matter what happens I love you both to bits. Do you understand"? I managed to keep my tears as he feebly nodded his head. "Right how about you put the TV on and watch something while I go and talk to Kelly"? I asked and left him, hearing the sudden buzz of the TV as he turned it on. "Kelly, Kel it's me, please come and talk to me". I said softly through the door.  
  
"No, go away". She shouted back.  
  
"Please Kel". I tried opening her door, but she had barricaded it. "Kelly let me in".  
  
"I don't want to see you". She replied.  
  
"Fine I'll just sit here and wait until you NEED to come out". I planted myself on the floor.  
  
"You'll be waiting a long time". She sounded far older than her real age.  
  
"That's fine by me, I got plenty of stories I can tell you, I got all night". I began. "I remember when you were born. You were my 2nd little sister and God where you cute. When Mom put you in my arms, I never wanted to give you back. I spent every waking minute with you those first few weeks, I even had Mom put a little camping bed next to your crib just in case you needed me in the middle of the night. I hated going to school in the morning, knowing I had to leave you for a full day. When you were one, I used to watch when you and Cara used to play dolls. You were always the baby even though there was only 2 ½ years between you and Cara. I remember your exact words when Mom told us she was pregnant. You said 'if it isn't a little girl it's going back', but as soon as Tyler entered our family you were all over him. You never let any of us near him in case we had germs. When your dad left and I was comforting Mom, you were comforting Tyler even though he had no idea what was going on". I noticed Adam stood in the doorway. I got to my feet and headed over to him.  
  
"She didn't take it too well then"? He held me close to him.  
  
"No, she's locked herself in her room". I whispered.  
  
"Do you want one of us to have a go"?  
  
"Nah, she'll come out eventually". I replied and headed back to the door. "Hey Kel, can you remember the school play 2 years ago, when you were asked to play one of the 3 kings, but you told them no, because if you weren't good enough to play Mary or the angel Gabriel then you weren't good enough to play one of the kings". I began, then it hit me, I knew exactly how to get her to come out. "Remember your first crush, I do, what was his name Carl, no, erm Craig, that's it, Craig". As soon as I said his name, I heard her start to open the door and Adam quickly disappeared from sight.  
  
"Swear never to mention that again". Kelly popped her head around the door.  
  
"Only if you let me explain"? I compromised.  
  
"Deal". She opened her door wider and I went in. "When are we going to live with Terry"? She asked as we sat on her bed.  
  
"Never if I have anything to do with it. Let me explain everything to you". I told her. "Mom sent a letter to Terry asking him to come and visit her. He went and when he was there mom asked him to file for custody. I am trying my very best to keep you. I don't want you to be taken away from me, but we have to face facts, if the judge thinks you'd be better with Terry, then you HAVE to live with him". I felt tears coming again.  
  
"I don't want to leave you". Kelly began crying gently.  
  
"I know, I don't want you to either, you guys mean everything to me. But we have to keep believing that we are going to win, because if we don't we might as well not even bother trying". Tears strolled down my cheeks as I held her into me.  
  
Right then, the next chapter will jump forward a few weeks to the trial. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The court case part 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks, I do own any characters that were not in any of the films, ok!!  
  
SPANISHGODESS86 - Arrhh that would be telling if Connie's gonna end up happy, would'nt it. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JOC - So sorry love, I have no idea what that song you sang me is, sorry, ok here's my next song for ya - I LOVE TO LAUGH, LOUD AND LONG AND CLEAR, I LOVE TO LAUGH, IT'S GETTING WORSE EVERY YEAR, THE MORE I LAUGH ,THE MORE I FILL WITH GLEE, THE MORE THE GLEE THE MORE I'M A MERRIER ME - I think this song suites me to a T don't you. I so agree with you, I thought Tyler was pretty cute in the last chapter, and kelly was a little funny. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TERI-MARY-CURTIS - Hope this was quick enough. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BEANER - Ok, you actually scared me by saying you weren't kidding lol. So I suppose this chapters for you since you scared me and all, lol. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N : Ok, this chapter has jumped forward a month to the trial - just incase you get confused.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
A month had passed since Connie had told Kelly and Tyler about Terry. It had been a tough month for her, but she was determined that she would win. We had all met her lawyer on one of his frequent visits, he still didn't give Connie any hope of winning, in fact he might as well have told her that she was going to lose, and this was a man she was paying through the roof for. However what Connie didn't know, was that we and by we I mean me, Guy, Charlie, Julie and Emma, with the help of Pete, had devised a plan of which was about to come into play. Guy and Charlie had purposely taken Julie and Emma out, excusing themselves so they could sort the plan out, Pete had the kids and I was waiting for Connie's lawyer to leave.  
  
"I don't know why I even bother paying that guy, he's no more use than a chocolate fireguard". Connie plonked down on the sofa next to me.  
  
"Why don't you change lawyers then"? I suggested lifting my arm so she could huddle closer to me.  
  
"He's the best I can afford". She replied, then there was a sudden knock at the door. "Maybe he's right, maybe I should just give in now, or get him to compromise with Terry's lawyer so that I'd get visitation rights". Connie began as she headed to the door.  
  
"Even if Terry wins in court you'll still get visitation rights". I replied looking over my shoulder as Connie reached to open the door.  
  
"COACH BOMBAY". I heard her screech and pull our old hockey coach inside.  
  
"Don't you mean Lawyer Bombay". He corrected her.  
  
"Huh, what"? She looked confused as I got up from my seat and went over to greet my elder.  
  
"Hey Coach". I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Hey Adam". He replied.  
  
"Rumour has it, you needed a good lawyer, so here I am". He smiled at the awestruck Connie.  
  
"Seriously"? She gaped.  
  
"Ducks fly together". Gordon whispered as Connie jumped into his arms.  
  
Connie and Coach Bombay spent the following 3 days on the case, and before we knew it, the day of the trial was here. Connie was up early and took the kids to school, much to Kelly's disagreement, as she wanted to go to court with us. On her return, Connie got ready in silence, her normal calm aura was replaced with a nervous, scatty Connie. Her face was pale and her hands were clammy and shaking. Just before we were about to leave, John popped round to see her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, we all know your gonna win". He embraced her.  
  
"Thanks, either way, champagne's on ice for either drowning my sorrows or for a huge celebration". She let out a little laugh but it soon subsided.  
  
"Sorry I can't come with you today, but we're revising material that's gonna be on the final". He apologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it". She hugged him a last time, before he left, giving her a quick wink.  
  
Another 5 minutes later, Pete arrived and we filed out, we all squeezed into Pete and Gordon's cars. I was sat in the back seat of Pete's car with Connie at my side. Her hand were visibly shaking and she was fidgeting with her fingers, I took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it gently. She looked at me, I could see fear in her doe brown eyes. I had never seen so much fear there before, not even when she was skating against the varsity team at Eden Hall. It was just our luck, that as we pulled up, Terry was heading toward the main entrance of the court with his lawyer, he smirked toward us then continued chatting with his brief. We almost had to drag Connie inside and the closer we got, the worse it got.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick". She dashed off toward the ladies restroom, with Emma and Julie right behind her.  
  
"Let's just hope this is over with soon, I can't take the tension, let alone what Connie's feeling". Charlie said as he looked in the direction the girls had disappeared off in.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I burst into one of the cubicles in the ladies toilets and began throwing up, not that there was anything there to bring up, I hadn't been able to eat all morning. I heard the door open and close as I flushed the toilet and headed to the basin.  
  
"You ok"? Emma handed me a hand towel. I shook my head as tears came.  
  
"I know this must be awful and none of us can begin to imagine how this feels, but in a few hours or so, you will be given full custody of the two most important people in your life". Julie pulled me into a hug.  
  
"What if". I began.  
  
"No, what if's, if that judge can't see as soon as he meets you, that you're the right person to look after those kids, he needs his eyes checking". Julie told me.  
  
"Right, before you go back out there, I think we better make you look as confident as you should". Emma reached into her handbag and pulled out a little makeup and handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks for everything you guys". I pulled them both into a hug, before trying to apply the makeup to make me look as confident as possible, not that it was making me FEEL confident. I exited the bathroom behind Julie and Emma and headed back over to my friends. Pete was stood tensely watching Terry who was stood in the far corner, I could see the scowl on his face as though he was trying to intimidate him, I then noticed most of my friends doing the exact same thing as Pete, except Gordon who had been chatting with Terry's brief and what looked like the judge or something. He headed back over to us and rested a hand on my back.  
  
"You ready"? He asked.  
  
"No". I replied as calmly as I could, but all I sounded was nervous.  
  
"Well tough, because this is it. Just keep remembering who your doing this for and how much you've gone through with them for the past 3 years". This was his version of a motivational talk.  
  
"Huh, huh". I nodded slowly as we all began entering the room.  
  
I had to sit on one of the tables at the front with Gordon, the ducks and Pete were sat behind me. Gordon began getting his notes out and looking organized. I knew I had the best lawyer I could ever wish for, but the fact still remained that Terry also had a top lawyer and many things going against me. The trial began with all the usual crap about the case, most of which I wasn't paying attention to. Terry was up being cross examined first and Gordon set about asking him questions.  
  
"Mr Gunning, when was the last time you saw your two children Kelly and Tyler Gunning"? Gordon began his round of questions.  
  
"Just under 5 years ago". Terry replied.  
  
"And why was that"?  
  
"I left my wife".  
  
"When you separated from your wife, why didn't you try for custody then"?  
  
"I thought the kids where better of with her".  
  
"Did it not cross your mind to even visit, that your children needed their father"?  
  
"No it didn't". Terry showed the first sign of anger.  
  
Gordon continued questioning Terry, and then Terry's brief tried saving the morning, which she just managed. Over lunch I was sat in a small room with Gordon, Pete and the ducks. Everyone surrounded me, giving me as much encouragement as possible.  
  
"Coach, the truth, how is the case going"? I asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Truthfully, it would go a lot better if we had solid evidence that would keep him from getting the kids". He replied.  
  
I sat in thought, mainly thinking about how I was going to lose Kelly and Tyler. I glanced over at Pete and he was looking at me, though his eyes looked as though he was in deep thought. I began rubbing the back of my neck and shoulders, when I felt my old scar, suddenly it hit me.  
  
"Coach, there might be something, but it isn't as solid as a rock". I began.  
  
"Anything could help". He sat opposite.  
  
"It was just before he left, Kelly was about 5, Terry and my mom where having a fight, Kelly ran into them and grabbed my moms legs, I followed and was just pulling Kelly away, when Terry threw a vase at her, it smashed behind us on the wall. One of the shards cut into the back of my neck, another went deep into my moms arm and a few splinters cut Kelly's leg. I still have the scar". I pulled my hair forward and showed the faint scar that still remained.  
  
"Did you go to the hospital"? Gordon pursued.  
  
"Yeah, I had to have the shard removed from my neck and my mom's arm had to have stitches".  
  
"When you told the doctor what happened what did you say happened"?  
  
"Just that Terry came home and was angry, just as we walked through the door, he through a vase at the wall and the shards 'accidentally' flew our way".  
  
"Right, we have another hour before we have to go back in, I'm gonna go and sort something out". Gordon disappeared.  
  
"You're doing the right thing". Pete came and sat next to me. He knew that, the little abuse Terry had given that I had witnessed was a painful memory, some of which I never wanted to think of ever again.  
  
"Am I"? I rested my head in my hands.  
  
Well I'm gonna leave it here now. Will Connie win or lose???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. The court case part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the mighty ducks, I do however own all unoriginal characters and the storyline, they however will not make me famous.  
  
BEANER : I didn't think Coach Bombay entering would be as such a big surprise as it was, but I'm glad you liked it, I was a little worried that people would think the scar thing was a little far fetched, but obviously not. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 - Unfortunately Connie ISN'T pregnant, sorry. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Glad you liked the Bombay part, you'll just have to see if I want Connie to win or not won't you. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHELBERS - I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story, though it is nearly at it's end :*( Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TERI-MARY-CURTIS - Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
The morning part of the trial, went well, I could tell Gordon was still unsure whether he'd be able to help Connie win this. Terry's case seemed a pretty good one. During the lunch recess, Connie told him about an incident that happened years ago, Gordon immediately went to research it. We had all gathered around Connie and were trying to be as encouraging as possible, even though, I don't think we were making a difference. Within the hour Gordon had returned with pieces of paper in his hands, he was holding them as if they were pieces of gold.  
  
"Right, not only have I managed to get copies of the doctors notes from when you just told me about, I also found some doctors notes on him, from rather recently. Terry was admitted with what they thought was a brain tumour, he'd been complaining a lot about continual headaches and blurred vision. Only when admitted to hospital, the doctors found it to be a continual hangover from all the binge drinking he had been doing. The doctor suggested a special clinic to help him quit drinking, but he never went. Also on that same day he had to be escorted from the hospital for throwing verbal abuse at the doctors for not taking him seriously". Gordon beamed.  
  
"And this could win the case"? I asked.  
  
"I'd take a wild guess with yes, no judge in their right mind would give a man in his state, custody of two young children".  
  
"But couldn't you get done for entering private records"? Connie asked looking worried.  
  
"No, I couldn't, you could, but since I have a legal case to win, I am legally allowed if the information is relevant to the case".  
  
Just then, a court officer came in and told us that we were needed back inside. Gordon quickly gave Connie a few words of encouragement and advice, since she was going to be questioned next. We re-entered the court.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Gordon seemed pretty confident now, after doing a little more research after what I told him. We stood as the judge entered and then sat back down. I was almost straight away called to the bench and after promising to tell the whole truth and all that stuff, I watched as Terry smirked at me, already believing he had won, his brief stood and walked confidently toward me.  
  
"Miss Moreau, how long have you been caring for Kelly and Tyler Gunning"? She asked with a rather sly smile on her face.  
  
"3 years". I replied.  
  
"So that would make you 18 years old, wouldn't it"? Gordon had warned me about pointless questions such as this.  
  
"Yes". I answered simply.  
  
"18 years old, a little young wouldn't you say to be caring for 2 young children"? She stumped me there, how could I answer that.  
  
"I was given an ultimatum, either take them or let them be put into care where they wouldn't see me, or their other brother and sister. The choice was obvious". I told her. I was rather proud of the reply.  
  
"And just to remind the court, why where you put in that situation"?  
  
"Because my mother had been arrested for armed robbery, drink driving and killing a young girl". I responded. I wasn't proud of the fact, but I wasn't ashamed to admit to it.  
  
"Not the most ideal home to bring a child up in, really". She stated.  
  
"No, but I can't change the past".  
  
"I totally agree, but you must have been struggling to come to terms with the revelation, never mind trying to explain everything to a 3 and 6 year old".  
  
"Not particularly no, Tyler was too young too understand what was happening and I explained things to Kelly who accepted it, I also had help from my mothers 2nd husband who had been given custody of my other two siblings".  
  
"That's another thing, I understand that 2 nights a week, Kelly and Tyler spend the time with a Mr Peter Hobson, your mothers 2nd husband, why is that"? She looked at me questioningly.  
  
"So that they can spend time with Jack and Cara, our brother and sister, and so I can go to work".  
  
"Where do you work, Miss Moreau"?  
  
"I work in a restaurant during the week and 3 nights a week I work in a bar".  
  
"Two jobs, do you not struggle to spend time with the children"?  
  
"No, because they are at school most of the time and 2 of the nights they spend with Pete, Jack and Cara". I replied, feeling very agitated.  
  
"How do you cope with the problems the children have"?  
  
"It depends on the problem". I answered.  
  
"Ok, for instance, Kelly's about the age where the opposite sex are becoming appealing, what would you do if she told you about a crush she had"? She probed me, I laughed inside, knowing I had one up on her, Kelly had already had her first crush.  
  
"I would let her talk to me if she wanted, if she didn't want to, then I would leave her. I can still remember how I felt with my first crush, so I can relate". I replied.  
  
"Ok, what about in a few years time she's dating and her boyfriend breaks up with her, how would you deal with it"? I was getting annoyed now, these questions wouldn't prove a thing.  
  
"OBJECTION". Gordon yelled. "How are these questions proving anything, they don't prove Miss Moreau's parenting abilities". He argued, almost reading my mind.  
  
"Sustained". The judge replied, I was sure I saw hint of a glare fly across the room to Gordon from Terry's brief, but she soon turned back to me.  
  
"I think that's just about it for now, Miss Moreau". She told me. "Thank you". She smiled and walked back to her seat, leaving Gordon to get up and begin questioning me.  
  
"What is your last memory of your step father before he left"? Gordon asked me, winking slightly to me.  
  
"Erm an argument he was having with my mom". I almost stuttered.  
  
"Can you remember what the argument was about"? He asked gently.  
  
"I think it was about him not being around, it was just after Tyler was born and he had been going out with his friends a lot". I told him.  
  
"How did he react to this"?  
  
"He got angry with my mom".  
  
"Can you remember how the argument ended? Did they make up or did they walk away from each other"?  
  
"It ended with Terry throwing a vase at my mom and then Terry walked out, leaving us to go to the hospital". I told him.  
  
"Why did you need to go to the hospital"?  
  
"I had a shard of the vase stuck in the back of my neck, Kelly had a few little cuts on her leg and my mom had a big shard stuck in her arm".  
  
"I would now like to recall Mr Gunning to the bench". I stood and walked back to my previous seat and watched as Terry once again went through the 'I promise to tell the truth', stuff. "Mr Gunning, can you remember this incident"? Gordon probed.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Were you injured as well"?  
  
"Yes, my ex wife had slapped me and in the process her nails scratched my face, I also had a broken nose".  
  
"Did you see a doctor"?  
  
"Yes, I went straight away". He was lying and I knew it.  
  
"I did check, your ex wife's and daughter's medical notes from this incident as well as Miss Moreau's and yours. I did find notes on everyone except you. The earliest of you, I found was from about 13 years ago and then there is none until about 3 months ago. Have you changed your doctors or anything that would prevent me from finding anything out"?  
  
"I'm not a regular visitor to the doctors, maybe they put them in the wrong file".  
  
"Maybe. But 13 years, is a long time". Gordon persisted.  
  
"I'm a healthy person, what can I say". Terry smirked.  
  
"Well, from the notes I saw, it tells me differently". He handed the judge a copy of the notes. "Is it true that 3 months ago you were admitted to hospital with a suspected brain tumour"?  
  
"Yes". The smirk had dropped from his face.  
  
"But it turned out not to be a tumour didn't it"?  
  
"No it didn't".  
  
"But instead, the doctor diagnosed it as a continual hangover due to the binge drinking you had been doing, didn't he"?  
  
"Yes he did". Terry responded through gritted teeth.  
  
"He also advised you to visit a quit drinking clinic didn't he"?  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Did you go"?  
  
"No".  
  
"Is it also true that you had to be escorted of hospital grounds, for disruptive behaviour"?  
  
"Yes, it is".  
  
"Thank you Mr Gunning". Gordon returned to his seat, winking mischievously at me.  
  
"If either councillors would like to ask any more questions, then I see this as the time for a break, we will return in 30 minutes with my decision". The judge stood as we all did. When the judge had disappeared we all filed out of the court room.  
  
"CONSTANCE". A voice bellowed.  
  
Hahahahaha I'm gonna leave it here now, keep you all in a little something I call suspense. Hehehehehe. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless the characters weren't present in any of the movies.  
  
DEDICATED TO BEANER AND JOC FOR ALL THEIR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND I SUPPOSE PUTTING UP WITH MY SINGING LOL.  
  
BEANER : The bellowing voice is???? Shown below lol. Thank you for all your support and constant reviewing throughout the making of this story, I don't know what I'd do without you and Joc. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
JOC : Wonderful song, it reminded me of my school days when we used to sing that on the bus lol. I'm definitely going to tell my contacts in Broadway about you lol. Right here goes the last song I will sing in this story - BACK WHEN I WAS A CHILD, BEFORE LIFE REMOVED ALL THE INNOCENCE, MY FATHER WOULD LIFT ME HIGH, AND DANCE WITH MY MOTHER AND ME AND THEN SPIN AROUND ME AROUND UNTIL I FELL ASLEEP, THEN UP THE STAIRS HE WOULD CARRY ME AND I KNEW FOR SURE I WAS LOVED, IF I COULD GET ANOTHER CHANCE, ANOTHER WALK, ANOTHER DANCE WITH HIM, I'D PLAY A SONG THAT WOULD NEVER EVER END, HOW I'D LOVE, LOVE, LOVE TO DANCE WITH MY FATHER AGAIN - Luther Vandross dance with my father, it always make me cry that song lol. Anyways thank you for all your constant support and reviews you've given throughout this story. What would I do without you. Anyways CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
ZOMBIEGURL98 - Thank you for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 - I'll keep your Adam/Connie pregnant idea in mind for future stories, I promise. Thank you for your reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"CONSTANCE"! A voice bellowed.  
  
I could tell it was Terry, Pete was about to turn around when I pushed him forward to keep walking, whispering to everyone to ignore him. I could vaguely hear his brief calling his name, but whether or not he was actually paying attention to her, I don't know.  
  
"Constance, you answer me when I'm talking to you". His hand grip around my arm and pull me backwards, swinging me into the wall. On impact of the wall, I must have winded myself as I felt it difficult to breath.  
  
I felt Gordon and Adam grab hold of me before I sunk to the floor, I also saw Pete step forward toward Terry. That was the last thing I wanted or needed right now, Pete to start a fight with him.  
  
"PETE". I called. "Leave him, I'm fine". I told him once he had turned to face me. I quickly caught my breath back and walked away from Terry. On entering the side room we had been allocated, everyone began fussing around me. "I'm fine, I just knocked the wind out of myself". I told them calmly.  
  
"You didn't, he did". Julie spat.  
  
"Please, just leave it". I almost begged. Eventually everyone dropped it, and we chatted idly amongst ourselves.  
  
Half an hour later, we re-entered the court room. Statements of encouragement were given by the ducks and Pete. I sat nervously at the sided of Gordon, he gripped my hand under the table, I returned this by gripping even tighter.  
  
"ALL RISE". A voice shouted as the judge appeared.  
  
"Be seated". The judge told us as he sat. "This has been a very hard decision for me, as the consequences involve two young and innocent children. However, to come to my decision, I had to think about the attitudes of both Miss Moreau an Mr Gunning, who wanted what is best for the children all along. Normally in cases such as this, I award full custody to the biological parent". I grasped Gordon's hand tighter and held my breath for the following dreaded words. "Upon hearing about the incident outside, half an hour ago and among other things, I award full custody to Miss Moreau". He concluded.  
  
"ALL RISE". The voice boomed again and the judge disappeared.  
  
I felt two arms wrap around me. I couldn't believe it, Kelly and Tyler were mine. This quickly sunk in and I jumped into Gordon's arms, we were quickly encircled by Pete and the ducks.  
  
"Con, you've won". I heard Adam whisper as he lifted me into a hug. I had tears of happiness streaming down my face as I continued embracing my friends. I turned back to Gordon and leapt into a hug with him.  
  
"Thank you so much. I owe you so, so much". I stood back a little.  
  
"Ducks fly together, remember that". He smiled back at me.  
  
We all headed back to my place, where I immediately cracked open the first bottle of champagne. Julie and Charlie offered to go and pick Kelly and Tyler up for me. When they had gone, I went into the kitchen to get another glass for John who had just arrived. Just as I turned around Pete was stood behind me.  
  
"Connie, I have something to tell you". He sounded serious. "I know I told you that I wasn't going to go back to Minnesota, I wasn't going to go when we thought you were going to lose Kelly and Tyler. But the money is too good for me to turn down". He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I went off at you weeks ago". I apologised again, even though I had sort of apologised the Sunday after I went to see my mom.  
  
"Forget about it, it was understandable". He pulled me in for hug, pecking my forehead as he did so.  
  
"Well, since we're telling each other stuff, could I send Kelly back with you"? I asked.  
  
"Sure, but why"? He asked, confused.  
  
"One less thing to bring with me, and so that she can start school straight away".  
  
"Your coming back"! He nearly yelped pulling me into another hug.  
  
"Shhh, I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to be sure that you could put up with Kelly for a few weeks first".  
  
"Course I can".  
  
"When do you leave"? I asked.  
  
"In about a week".  
  
We quickly and quietly organised between the two of us any arrangements that needed to be made, before I excused myself to get changed. On the way to get changed, I popped into Kelly's room and pulled her suitcase out of her closet and began packing some clothes. When I emerged carrying the suitcase, Kelly and Tyler were just walking through the door with Charlie and Julie, they hadn't told them the outcome, but as soon as Kelly saw the suitcase, tears came.  
  
"I don't' want to live with HIM". She spat. "I want to stay here". She ran over to me. The ducks looked at me oddly and I turned back to Kelly and Tyler who were both crying silent tears.  
  
"Sure you can stay HERE, but I'm not going to be here". I told her, immediately seeing confusing cross everyone but Pete's faces.  
  
"But that's my case". Kelly looked at me.  
  
"I know, I'm not leaving for a few weeks yet, you however are leaving in a week. Because you young lady are going with Uncle Pete back to Minnesota". I told her.  
  
"Why me"? Kelly continued.  
  
"So you can have started school before I get there". I said and she immediately jumped into my arms. Tyler wrapped his arms around my legs.  
  
"We're going home"? Kelly asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're going home". I confirmed.  
  
With that piece of news out, the celebration really got under way. Pete left for a little while to collect Jack and Cara, but reappeared with them.  
  
A week later, I stood holding Tyler's hand tightly. The ducks had managed to catch the same flight as Pete, Jack, Cara and Kelly. As well as their own luggage, they had all managed to fit little things of mine in with theirs to help me keep the cost down for the extra baggage I would be bringing with me. Sure I was leaving most of the furniture where it was, having no need for it, but there were little bits and bobs that I didn't want to part with.  
  
"Thank you for this". I went to Pete first, letting Tyler go to say goodbye to the ducks.  
  
"Anytime, I always thought of you as my own, you've done me proud even if you aren't mine". He whispered.  
  
"I love you". I whispered in return, leaving what I thought were a few tears entering his soft brown eyes. I moved onto Jack.  
  
"Take care of the old man, yeah". I pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Anything you say, sis". He replied.  
  
"You two be good". I pulled Cara and Kelly the two inseparable sisters in for a hug.  
  
"We will". They answered like twins, making us laugh.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything Coach". I hugged Gordon tightly.  
  
"Hey, I enjoyed it, wiping the smile off his face". He returned the hug.  
  
"Oh and here". I pushed an envelope into his hands.  
  
"What's this"? He asked opening it.  
  
"What I owe you". I answered him as he saw the money.  
  
"You don't owe me anything". He tried to push the money back in my hands.  
  
"I do, it would be what that other guy would have cost, let me know if it's anymore". I pushed it back.  
  
"Thanks". He hugged me again.  
  
"It should be me saying that". I told him when he released me from the hug.  
  
I moved onto Guy and Emma, who were stood side by side. I hadn't known Emma long, but she already felt like a best friend, just like Julie did.  
  
"I'm sorry, for causing so much hassle for you over the past 3 years, and I'm sorry I missed your wedding". I hugged them both.  
  
"We're just glad your ok. We'll see you when you come home". Emma responded for both her and Guy.  
  
"You will and get the albums out. I need evidence that he was wearing a tux". I replied giggling.  
  
"Hey, you've seen me wear a tux".  
  
"No Guy, that was a shirt and tie with a jacket over the top". I argued.  
  
"No Connie, it WAS a tux". He argued back.  
  
"See what I mean". I told Emma who was laughing. I turned away to see Charlie and Julie stood next to each other. He had his arm wrapped around Julie's shoulders. "OH GUY"! I turned around to see him backing away. "Come here". I followed him. He turned around and began running, I sped after him. "GUY YOU OWE ME $50". I shouted.  
  
I quickly caught him and walked him back to the others holding his ear gently, but he was acting as though I was ripping it off.  
  
"Guy you might as well pay her". Charlie told him. Guy quickly fished in his wallet and passed me the money then quickly stepped away. "Oh and Connie, can you remember me finding out about that bet". Charlie leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"Here". I passed him the $50.  
  
"Thank you". He pocketed the money.  
  
"Huh"? Guy looked confused.  
  
"He found out about the bet, and bet me that IF I won that I would have to fight the money off you". I explained.  
  
"Thanks you guys". I hugged Charlie and Julie. "Thanks for helping me win the bet". I laughed.  
  
"Our pleasure". Charlie nudged me, with his shoulder. They all walked away a little, leaving me with Adam for few minutes before they had to board the plane.  
  
"What can I say. I owe you BIG". I stepped closer to him. "If you hadn't found me, I would probably have lost Kelly and Tyler and wallowing in self- pity".  
  
"Hey, it isn't like I didn't get anything out of this". He laughed.  
  
"I don't think you got half as much as I did. Are you sure you want me and two very noisy kids disrupting your life"?  
  
"Like I have anything better to do with my time". He laughed.  
  
"Adam". I tried to get him to be serious.  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life, except maybe that Hockey was going to be apart of it". He leant in a kissed me tenderly. "I'll see you in a few weeks".  
  
"Yeah, you best go, otherwise you'll miss you're flight". I gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck for the game". I shouted after them.  
  
When the disappeared through the gate, I picked Tyler up and resting him on my hip, I headed over to the window. He watched in amazement as he could see the cockpit and was beaming with joy as he realised he was close enough to wave to the pilots and be waved back at. We watched in silence as eventually the plane took off leaving us alone.  
  
"So, Ty, shall we go finish packing"? I asked setting him down on the floor"?  
  
"Yeah". He replied, taking my hand as we headed home.  
  
Right, I've left it here for now, but I will only carry on if YOU want me to. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Back home

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
  
**A/N : Ok, I decided instead of writing a whole new story, I would just continue 'a duck in need', so here it is!  
**  
LEAH : Well you got your wish lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DALLAS WINSTON'S GIRL : Glad you approve of my pairings. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
IVA37 : Well you certainly got your wish of a continuation. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : Firstly I'd just like to thank you for sticking by me in everything I write. You ae probably one of the only people that have reviewed EVERY single chapter I have written. What would I do without you, you are my rock lol. Anyways thanks once again for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RUBIX THE CUBE : I did have to continue, so here it is lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DO NOT EMAIL ME : How'd I scare the S outta you? Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Ok, so now you get to know what happens lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SPANISHGODDESS86 : You got your wish. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Well first thanks for both your reviews lol. Secondly, thanks for being one of two of my biggest fans. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and KT. Well I hope these next few chapters are as good as the last ones. Right for a song um - Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air, In west Philadelphia, born and raised, on the playground is where I spend most of my days, chillin' out, maxin', relaxin', all cool and all, shootin' some b-ball outside of the school, when a couple of guys who were up to no good started makin' trouble in my neighborhood, I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, and said, "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air", I whisteled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror, if anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought, "NAW FORGET IT YO HOME TO BEL AIR!", I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8, and I yelled to the cab, "YO HOME SMELL YA LATA!", I looked at my kingdom I was finally there, to sit on my throne as the prince of Bel Air – Fresh Prince of Bel Air by Will Smith. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SNORTS90 : Wel here it is – the continuation. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ZOMBIEGURL98 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 : Arr but will you be happy with how I've decided to continue it lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had to just put Tyler to bed, he had a bit of a cold starting, and what with having a long day tomorrow, he had gone willingly. When I was sure he was asleep, I left the room, turning out he night light as I did, returning to packing the last few items. The removal people would be coming early tomorrow, to collect all my things that were awaiting shipment to Minnesota where I was moving in with Adam. It had been a month since I had stood in the airport with Tyler sat on my hip, as we watched Pete, Jack, Cara, Kelly, Adam, Julie, Charlie, Bombay, Guy and Emma. After closing the last box, I went to bed myself, feeling a little weird by my almost empty room. Just as I was dropping off to sleep, I heard my room door creak open.  
  
"Connie, I can't sleep". Tyler murmured.  
  
"C'mon". I lifted the corner of my duvet and moved over slightly.  
  
He climbed into bed with me, and laid still. I stroked his hair, watching him as he slowly drifted off to sleep. It had been weird these last few weeks only having to cook for me and him, only having Tyler to sort out in a morning. Well starting tomorrow, that would be over. Not long after Tyler fell to sleep, I drifted off, though was still aware that Tyler was laid next to me. In the morning, I decided to let him stay in bed as long as possible. Well he stayed there until I had to wake him, so I could strip the duvet and pack it in the last box. By 10am, the apartment was empty, bar the few suitcases and bags that were waiting by the front door.  
  
"You got everything Ty"? I asked the small body that was stood by my side.  
  
"Yeah". He answered quietly.  
  
He was definitely not right in himself, but I put it down to the fact that all this moving out had zapped his strength. After checking that we had left nothing behind, I headed to the door, gestering Tyler to walk ahead of me. He picked up the only bag he could manage, and wandered into the hall. I picked up the few suitcases and followed Tyler down to John's car. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, John was waiting and took all our bags and put them in the trunk of his car. I had already said goodbye to just about everyone, so we silently climbed into the car. We went as far as the boarding gate, before anything was said. Tyler said his little goodbyes first, big tears rolled down his little cheeks as John put him back down on the floor.  
  
"Ugh I hate doing this". I turned my attention to John.  
  
"Me too, but we both knew it would happen 1 day, neither of us were going to stay living where we were forever". He said rather diplomatically.  
  
"I'll never forget what you've done for me you know". I looked him in the eye. "And just remember, if ever you're in Minnesota, look me up".  
  
"And the same goes for you". He pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I'll call you when I'm settled in". I stepped back from him. "Thank you for EVERYTHING". I said, as tears formed and spilled. He managed to give my hand a squeeze, before we headed to board the plane.  
  
Tyler slept most of the flight, something I was a little grateful for, then at least I could probably get a little sleep. I woke up about ½ an hour before we landed, Tyler was still fast asleep. When the plane did land, I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so I stood up and grabbed our hand luggage, resting it on my shoulder, before lifting Tyler's small body into my arms. When I exited the gate, I began walking toward baggage collection. I hadn't gotten far before 11 bodies were rushing toward me.  
  
"Hey". I leant up and gave Adam a quick kiss, before attempting to hug everyone with 1 arm.  
  
"What's wrong with the little guy"? Pete asked, offering to take him from my arms.  
  
"I think he's gotten a little cold and all this moving has just worn him out". I explained, before searching for and grabbing Kelly. "Have you been good for Uncle Pete"? I pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"As always". She hugged me back.  
  
"CASEY"? I suddenly noticed her stood in the crowd of people and leapt through them and gave her a huge hug.  
  
After a few minutes of this, we slowly began meandering through the crowd of the airport, to the parking lot. Tyler was now awake, but still a little sleepy. His little face spelt confusion as soon as he noticed all the people around him, but upon realizing that he was Pete's arms, he ignored the fact and chatted a little to him. Once in the parking lot, everyone seemed to go their different ways. Kelly and Tyler climbed into the back of Adam's car, whilst I helped put our baggage in the trunk, with the assistance of Pete and Adam.  
  
"Thanks for having her". I said to Pete once everything was in the car.  
  
"It was my pleasure". He hugged me.  
  
"She wasn't too much bother was she"?  
  
"No, she was great. I'll pop around later on and tell you about school and stuff". And with that, he, Jack and Cara headed to their own car. Leaving me to go to my new home.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	21. Welcome to your new home

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was half listening to Kelly as she told me all about school and her new hockey team, and half paying attention to where Adam was driving to. My mind went into over time, I was almost positive that Adam lived in an apartment, but here we were driving through Minneapolis, no apartment buildings in sight.  
  
"Connie, are you listening to me"? Kelly demanded to know.  
  
"Huh? Sorry Kel. Tell you what, tell me everything later, when I've had 5 minutes to catch up with myself". I realized, that she was wanting me join in on her conversation.  
  
"Kay". She said giddily, then began talking animatedly to Adam.  
  
"So here we are"? Adam had pulled up in the driveway of a medium sized house, that had a front lawn and back lawn, complete with double garage.  
  
"I thought you lived in an apartment"? I asked getting out slowly, as I watched Kelly drag Tyler round the back.  
  
"I did". He answered, walking round the car to my side.  
  
"You didn't, just"... I began but was silenced by his lips covering mine.  
  
"You're looking at my first pay cheque from the Minnesota Mighty Ducks". He smiled.  
  
"You didn't need to do this you know". I allowed him to take me inside.  
  
"Do you know how happy my folks were, when they found out I was buying a house". He suddenly picked me up in his arms.  
  
"Arrggghh, what the hell are you doing"? I clung round his neck.  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold, I know we're not exactly newlyweds, but ya know". He laughed, as he set me down once we were inside.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how sweet you are"? I pulled him down toward me and kissed him gently.  
  
"No, but that kiss did". He laughed. "Tour"? I nodded.  
  
He lead me into the kitchen, it was huge. There was a massive fridge/freezer in one corner, the stove was human size, there was a dishwasher and microwave. Just off to one side was a utility room with washing machine and dryer. The next room he showed me was the living room. It had a 3 seater sofa, with 2 chairs, a love seat, the TV was wide screen with vcr, dvd and sky linked to it. At the other end of the room was a huge sound system. The room next to both the kitchen and living room was the dining room. The table was huge, with a total of 8 chairs fitting around it, there was a glass cabinet in there, showing both mine and Adam's old duck jerseys and both of our little tropheys that we had won back in pee wee's, at the goodwill games and then back at Eden hall. From that room, I could see the full back yard. There was a huge tree that had two swings hanging from his branch, of which Kelly and Tyler were playing on. There was a small patio area with a built in BBQ, complete with patio table and chairs. I was absolutley speechless, this was like a dream house. Next he lead me upstairs – not far from a grand staircase, showing me the main bathroom – en suite. Next to the bathroom there were two doors both having name plates. First we went into Kelly's. The room spelt every bit of Kelly, the bed was made to look like a ice rink, complete with matching duvet that showed the centre and blue lines and goals. Hockey posters were everywhere, a few of her original ones, and some new ones. Next was Tyler's, his bed was like a jungle jim, complete with contraptions that would keep him busy for hours, on one wall there was a small rock climbing wall, the room was more like a play room than a sleeping room. I was just about to try and find my voice, when he lead me to the other end of the hall to another two rooms. He told me one was a spare room, to be made into a guest room or whatever we decided. He nudged the next door open, revealing our room. In the centre of the room, directly opposite the main window, was a four poster bed, either side of the bed was a built in closet, one for each of us, on one side of the room was yet another en suite bathroom. I was amazed, it was perfect, I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, my hands shaking in shock.  
  
"So what do you think"? He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh very Brady bunch". I answered, smiling. "but I love it". I pushed him backwards, then straddled his waist. "and I love you". I leant forward, my hair falling around his face as I kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you too". He replied, as he placed his hands on my thighs, leaning up for another kiss.  
  
"How about, I get rid of the kids tonight, so you can show me how much you love me". I purred into his ear.  
  
"I'll pack their bags". He threw me to his side, jumping up speedily. "After I tell you how much I've missed you". He leant over me laughing.  
  
5 minutes later, he was laid at my side, sucking on my pulse spot, I reached over for the phone, trying to nudge him away from me, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hey Pete, It's Connie. Listen, could you have the kids tonight, it's just that"...  
  
"Yeah sure, it was supposed to be my night to have them anyway". He replied.  
  
"It was"? I asked cluelessly, but Adam wasn't helping as his lips continued caressing my neck.  
  
"It's Friday Connie". He reminded me.  
  
"Ok. Erm, I'll drop them off in a little while. Thanks Pete". I put the phone down, feeling relieved that I had managed to pull off the conversation without laughing or anything. "Right you, I'm gonna go get them and take them over there". I pulled myself away from him, hearing a muffled moan as his head hit the pillow.  
  
"You get them ready, I'll take 'em". He slowly got up from the bed.  
  
"Ok". I replied, as he went to shout them, and I headed to pack an overnight bag.  
  
Neither child were too happy about having to spend the night at Pete's, mainly because they both wanted to try out their new beds, but after a little persuasion, they happily trudged off with Adam in tow. After waving to them, I headed to he kitchen and wandering out into the garden. On the porch was a swing seat at one end and a hammock at the other. I walked further out, feeling my bare feet hit the cold grass. I headed for the swings that were swaying gently in the breeze. I perched myself on one, and pushed myself back and forth, my feet staying firmly on the ground. Feeling relaxed as the gentle breeze hit my back, resting my head on the rope of the swing, feeling the happiness wash over me.  
  
"There you are". Adam wandered over to me, sitting on the swing next to me.  
  
"That was quick". I looked at him.  
  
"I've been 20 minutes Con". He replied.  
  
"No way, I've not been sat out here for 20 minutes". I scoffed at the thought.  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway"?  
  
"Just thinking". I answered loosely.  
  
"'bout"? He pushed.  
  
"How lucky I am". I stood up and went behind him rubbing his shoulders gently. "To have you". I started pushing him gently.  
  
"It works both ways you know". He answered.  
  
"Adam"?  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
"Are you sure you want all this? I mean, it's just that, well, ugh". I stumbled for words to express what I meant. "I know you think you want all this now, but you have to remember that Kelly and Tyler are part of me, and are gonna be for the next 10/15 even 20 years". I began.  
  
"What exactly are you saying here? Are you wanting to end us"? He pulled me from behind him, to in front of him.  
  
"No, no. I'm just saying, you've really jumped in head first here, buying a house, when you take me on, you take Kelly and Tyler on. Remember all the stuff you put your parents through, Kelly and Tyler are gonna be going through the exact same thing at some point, and I just don't want you to regret or wish you hadn't". I was struggling to get my meaning across. "What I mean is, maybe it would be better if I moved in at Pete's with the kids, that way at least you don't have to feel like you're having to commit to anything".  
  
"Hey, hey listen. That night, when we kissed, I fell in love with you, and I knew right back then, that I wouldn't just be commiting to you. I love having Kelly and Tyler around, do you think I'd have done all this if I didn't? I'm staying for as long as you want me to, this isn't just a phase I'm going through, like a kid whose just got a new toy and will get bored with it after a certain amount of time".  
  
"Are you sure"? I asked him again.  
  
"Can I get a puck past Julie"?  
  
"I don't ever want you to hold any of this against me, or make you blame me for trapping you".  
  
"You won't. Now will you please stop panicking". He smiled, his gorgeous, sexy, knee melting smile.  
  
"Fine". I gave him a little shove, making him topple backwards off the swing before running inside.  
  
I managed to get half way up the stairs before he caught me, grabbing hold of my waist and pulling me back, before lifting me into a fireman's lift and carrying me the rest of the way upstairs.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	22. Good morning

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
  
KATIE : Hey! So glad you liked it lol. I know is Adam THE most perfect guy on Earth, shame there aren't more like him lol. Um a word to replace great um, lets see Marvellous, fantastic, wonderful, superb – nope none have the same ring to it like Great does lol. Right for my song, since you sang me 2, I' gonna sing you two firstly - **Now dis one dedicated to the girls, Dem wid di angel face and the devil heart, Yuh no say Ragamuffin Chaka Demus an youth called Pliers, Come to deal with your case, Step up my youth - Hear dis! I know this little girl, her name is Maxine, Her beauty is like a bunch of rose, If I ever tell you bout Maxine, You would a say I don't know what I know (but), Murder she wrote (fi real fi real), Murder she wrote, Murder she wrote, Murder she wrote** – Murder she wrote by Chaka Demus, it's part of Save the last dance soundtrack. I watched that film for the first time the other day and really enjoyed it. Right for my second song - **Life's like a road that you travel on, When there's ne day here and the next day gone, Somethimes you bend and sometimes you stand, Sometimes you turn your head to the wind, There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door, Where blues won't haunt you anymore, Where brave are free and lovers soar, Come ride with me to the distant shore, We won't hesitate, Break down the garden's gate, There's not much time left today, Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long, If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long** – Life is a highway by Tom Cochran. It was part of the soundtrack to Cheaper by the dozen, another ace film I watchedthis week. It was also in Baywatch, you know the one where Matt's dad makes him choose between family and France or Baywatch. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RUBIX THE CUBE : Glad to see you have returned, I wasn't sure anyone would review with it being such a long time ago that I wrote this lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BANKS'-GURL99 : That would be telling. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I woke up the following morning, feeling a little disorientated, still not fully aware that this was my new home. I began scrambling out of the bed, and had gotten half way out, before I realized where I was. Slowly, as not to wake snoring beauty next to me, I climbed back under the duvet, letting my eyes drift back shut.  
  
"Con's, what's wrong"? He murmured, his hot breath whispering against the nape of my neck.  
  
"Nothing, I just kinda forgot where I was". I giggled softly, turning into his already open arms. "Guess this'll take a little getting used to"? I snuggled deep into his chest.  
  
"If you need any help with that, you let me know, I'd be happy to come here more often". He smiled mischeviously.  
  
"I think we spend enough time here as it is". I laughed back. "So, what's your plans for today"?  
  
"Well, WE have to go shopping". He replied with an added sigh.  
  
"Ohh goody, I love shopping". I answered, laughing at his pain stricken face.  
  
"Arrhh, but not that kind of shopping, we need to buy groceries and some things for tonight". He replied.  
  
"Why, what's happening tonight"?  
  
"We are having a barbeque, to mark some special occasion, but I can't remember what it was". He rubbed his eyes in thought, teasing me.  
  
"I don't think I knew about any special occasion. Did I forget someone's birthday"? I teased back.  
  
"If you did, I did". He laughed. "C'mon, up you get". He climbed slowly out of the bed, his warmth seeping away from me.  
  
"Do you have to spoil moments like this". I pretended to act annoyed. He ignored me and headed toward the bathroom to get showered.  
  
I heard the shower turn on, now if I'd been more awake, I'd have possibly gotten up and got in the shower with him, or done something a little evil and turned the hot tap on to take away the heat, but as it was, I couldn't be bothered and hiding my head in his pillow, smelling in his scent was a much better idea. 5 minutes later, he reappeared, wearing a pair of jeans and a towel drying his mousey blonde hair.  
  
"Am I gonna have to come over there and get you outta bed"? He asked me, smiling mischeviously.  
  
"Depends what you're gonna do when you get over here"? I replied, just as mischiviously, receiving a frown in return. "Ok, I'm up". I crawled from underneath the bed sheets. "Stick in the mud". I mumbled.  
  
"What"? He raised his eye brows as I headed passed him.  
  
"Hum"? I retorted.  
  
"What did you say"? he looked at me skeptically.  
  
"Nothing". I replied innocently, heading into the bathroom.  
  
"Do I have to force it outta you"? He put his arm around my waist, and dragged me into his arms.  
  
"I didn't say anything". But my laughter gave me away.  
  
"Really"? He dragged me to the bed, tossing me down, before straddling my stomach and grasping both of my wrists in one hand and leaning backwards and beginning to tickle my feet. I erupted in laughter and began squirming.  
  
"Ok, ok, I called you a stick in the mud". I screamed, tears rolling from my eyes and laughter spilling from my lungs.  
  
"That's what I thought you said". He stopped tickling me.  
  
"What you knew? Then why might I ask, did you have to torture me"? I was still trying not to laugh.  
  
"For the fun of it". He answered, realizing his grip on my wrists.  
  
"Well I'm doing this for the fun of it". I rolled him off me and pulled myself up onto him, then leant forward and planted an array of kisses on his lips.  
  
Half an hour later, we managed to pull away from each other and get dressed. Pete had called and said he was quite happy to have the kids for the rest of the day, until tonight, which suited me, as shopping would be a hell of a lot easier without them nagging, well Kelly nagging and Tyler complaining he was bored.  
  
I followed Adam around the shop, as he put any old thing into the shopping cart. I think the only things he knew he needed was the buns and the burgers and sausages. Eventually I took over and began putting the things I thought we'd actually need in the trolley.  
  
"Am I to take it you don't exactly do this often"? I giggled as I shook my head at his suggestion of a suede.  
  
"I think I've only ever done this twice". He laughed back.  
  
After we had gotten everything we could possibly need, we headed to the checkout and began piling everything on the conveyor belt. As the cashier began putting things through, Adam went and packed the bags, not that he was doing it right, but you know, you had to give him credit, he was like a shopping virgin.  
  
"That'll be $90 please". I dug in my pocket and pulled out my credit card and handed it to her.  
  
"Wait what are you doing"? Adam stumbled passed the trolley trying to pull his wallet out at the same time.  
  
"Would you believe I'm paying. They kinda have a rule here that all goods have to be paid for". I laughed.  
  
"You're not paying". He was about to hand the cashier his card. I took his card from his grip and nodded for the cashier to carry on with the transaction.  
  
When she had finished, she handed me my card and receipt. I turned to Adam who was still stood behind me, I pushed him forward, guiding him out of the shop, back to car where we began putting the bags in the trunk.  
  
"What was all that about in there"? I asked quizzically.  
  
"I just don't want you paying for things like this". He told me.  
  
"Adam, it was one measly bill, nothing compared to how much you have spent this last month. I have to pay my way, I'm not going to rely on you to pay for everything".  
  
"But"... He began.  
  
"No, Adam. The whole point of us living together, was to share everything, including bills. I don't care what you say, I'm going to pay for everything I, Kelly or Tyler use. I didn't move here so that you could support us".  
  
After that little dispute, everything seemed settled. We got home and put the shopping away, then I headed upstairs to get some unpacking done, mainly because I didn't have anything left to wear, that wasn't packed into a suitcase. I had busied myself that much, I hadn't realized Adam was stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, well that was until he made his presence known.  
  
"I didn't mean to belittle you earlier, it's just that, this whole thing was my idea, I didn't want to make you feel pressured into paying for anything". He told me, sitting himself next to my suitcase.  
  
"You didn't. I just don't want you having to support me. I didn't move here expecting you to pay for everything, and the last thing I wanted was for you to think I did". I stepped closer to him, resting my arms over his shoulders. "Ok"? I kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"Ok". He pulled me into his lap, holding me close. "I love you, you know". He whispered gently, his breath tickling my inner ear.  
  
"It's a good job". I laughed. He gave me a quick squeeze. "Cause I love you too". I finished, kissing the corner of his mouth gently.  
  
"C'mon, we better get a move on, otherwise we'll never be ready for tonight". He told me.  
  
"Ok, I'll just get changed and I'll be right with you". I answered, standing up and reaching inside my suitcase for some clothes.  
  
An hour later, Emma and Guy were on our doorstep, followed soon after by Julie and Charlie. The guys went out and decided to help Adam with the barbeque, whilst Emma and Julie stayed in the kitchen chatting with me.  
  
"So what do you think to your new home"? Emma asked me as she ripped the lettuce.  
  
"I can't honestly believe I live here. It's amazing, never in a million years did I think I'd be living in the posh area of Minnesota". I laughed, as the phone began ringing, I knew Adam would get it as he had the cordless outside.  
  
"You're actually a prepsie now, you know". Julie told me, as we all cracked out laughing.  
  
"Connie". Adam stood in the doorway, a solemn look on his face.  
  
Ohh what's wrong??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	23. It's all going wrong

Disclaimer : I don't own owt unless they sound like mine lol. KATIE : My ever faithful, my true confidant – ignore me I'm in one of those moods lol. I don't know why I was asking you guys what was gonna happen, not like you know or anything lol. Nope none have the same ring to them as GREAT do they. I think there's only supercalofragilistic – if that's how you spell it lol, that has the same sorta feel to it, but then you get all tongue tied and twisted lol. I like your word, um splendi – oh hell I can't spell it lol. Arrr you got a new puppy, arr bless. Well I found a kitten on Sunday, but I was at work so my mom and dad picked it up at dinner but my mom said we couldn't keep it because we already have 2 cats lol. Right well for a song lets see um - **From the tears and the pain and the fears and the rain, From the dark to the light you were once shining bright, Put your hand in my hand, Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way, Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way, and you will understand, I will show you the way, Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way, and you will understand, I will show you the way, I will show you the way, From the tears and the pain and the fears and the rain, From the dark to the light you were once shining bright, Put your hand in my hand, Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way, Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way and you will understand, I will show you the way, From the tears and the pain and the fears and the rain (I will take you), From the dark to the light you were once shining bright (Let me take you), From the tears and the pain and the fears and the rain (I will take you), From the dark to the light you were once shining bright (Let me take you), Put your hand in my hand, Let me show you the way, and you will understand, I will show you the way** – Divine Inspiration, Put your hand in my hand. Ace song trust me lol. Anyways thank you once again for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!

BANKS'-GURL-99 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Hey. Oh well, I hope you come back to mighty ducks soon lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!! Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Connie". Adam said from his position in the doorway, a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Who died"? I said continuing to laugh, but he didn't smile. "What"? I began feeling panicked.  
  
"That was Pete on the phone". He told me.  
  
"What's wrong? Adam, what's happened"? I was VERY panicked now, thoughts of him having a car accident on the way over here were crossing my mind.  
  
"It's Tyler". He said plainly.  
  
As soon as the word Tyler exited his mouth, I was dashing out the door with the car keys in my hand. No idea where I was going, but still. Adam came after me, taking the keys from my shaking hands. He pushed me around to the passenger side, as everyone else climbed into the back seat. He drove in silence, but with plenty of rush, my hands and legs were shaking with fear, wondering where he was and what was wrong, it soon became evident that he was driving to the hospital. He pulled up outside the main entrance, where I threw myself from my seat and dashed through the main doors. Again I had no idea where to go, but I was vaguely aware that I was heading to the children's ward. I can't remember ever running as fast in my life. I got to a T junction in the corridor. I looked down both, and saw Pete, Jack, Cara and Kelly all at one end. I ran to them, my chest burning.  
  
"WHERE IS HE"? I began pacing up and down looking through the windows into the wards.  
  
"Connie"? Pete began.  
  
"WHERE IS HE"? But there was no need for him to answer, I saw him through the window, some nurses and a doctor, I began rushing toward him, but Pete pulled me back. "Get off me". I whimpered, pulling away from him.  
  
"Connie you can't go in there". He pulled me back.  
  
From then on I got hysterical, pulling as hard as I could to get into the room. Eventually I felt Charlie's arms grasp my waist, and pull me into him.  
  
"Connie you have to let the doctors treat him". Pete told me.  
  
"What's wrong with him"? I finally managed to ask, as Charlie let me go.  
  
"The doctors aren't sure yet, they think it could be meningitus".  
  
"Meningitis". I choked out, wandering to the window where I could see Tyler. My whole body was shaking. I leant into the wall, and allowed myself to slide downwards. "I knew he wasn't very well, it's my fault, I should have taken him to a doctor earlier". I began crying.  
  
"No Connie. No matter what, he would still have gotten it". Pete told me, as he came and sat beside me, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets go get a drink"? Emma gestered for Jack, Cara and Kelly to go with her and Julie.  
  
"I can't lose him Pete, I just can't". I began babbling.  
  
"You won't, he's not going anywhere".  
  
"But meningitis is serious Pete". I continued.  
  
"He's got meningitis". Adam repeated as he arrived from parking the car.  
  
"They aren't sure, they think so though". Charlie told him as a Doctor exited.  
  
"Mr, Hobson"? He asked, I didn't hang around, I just dashed inside.  
  
Tyler was laid almost lifeless in that huge bed. His little body looked so fragile, and his tiny round face so pale. I sat gently beside him and took his small hand into mine, holding it tight.  
  
"He's just asleep at the moment, he's on a lot of pain killers, they just knocked him out". I nurse told me, I nodded in response. "Talk to him, a familiar voice will comfort him". She said before leaving me alone with him.  
  
"Ty, it's Connie. I know you're not feeling too good at the minute sweetie, but you'll be all better soon, and you'll be able to try out that new bed of yours. You gotta get better, cause I love you so much and you have so many people out there who are worried sick about"... I stopped as I heard someone enter.  
  
"Connie"? It was Kelly.  
  
"Come here". I noticed the tears and fear in her voice. I opened my arms and she ran into me, curling up in my lap, where she started crying properly. "Shhh, it's ok". I rubbed her back gently as I cried into her.  
  
"Tyler's not gonna die is he"? She blubbered.  
  
"NO, no course he's not. He's just really poorly at the moment, but he'll be back to the same old Tyler really soon". I comforted.  
  
We sat there, crying into each other, and before I knew it, Kelly had fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was a nurse popping in to check all his vitals. I began waking up, realizing I was still curled up in the same chair, though Kelly was now no longer there. I stood up and headed outside, to find Pete and Adam still sat around.  
  
"Where's Kelly and the others"? I asked.  
  
"Emma, Julie, Guy and Charlie took them all home, they're gonna make sure they get to school and everything". Pete told me.  
  
"You guys should go home, get some rest yourself". I told them.  
  
"Listen to the kettle calling the saucepan grimy arse". Pete chuckled.  
  
"You both have to go to work in the morning. Sleeping here isn't going to do either of you any good". I argued, ignoring Pete's comment.  
  
"Neither is it for you". Adam countered.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not leaving him alone".  
  
"We'll go in a little while". Pete agreed, as he stood and headed down the hall to a coffee machine. I sat beside Adam, feeling his strong arms pull me closer to him.  
  
"He's gonna be alright you know". Adam whispered gently.  
  
"God I hope you're right". I cuddled into him further.  
  
I sat with them both for the next half an hour, before they both finally relented and headed home. I went back into Tyler, curling back up into a tight ball, just watching him breath in and out. At some point I fell back to sleep, only to be woken by a nurse offering me some breakfast. At about 9am Julie and Emma returned.  
  
"Pete came by last night to pick the kids up, but they were already fast asleep, so he left them with us. They all got to school ok". Julie told me.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd have done without you". I broke down crying.  
  
"Hey, what's all this about". They both wrapped loving arms around me.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel so useless and"... I tried regain myself.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. We all feel like that from time to time. You're gonna get through this, I promise". Emma soothed.  
  
Later that afternoon, Adam, Charlie and Guy arrived. The doctors had told me numerous things throughout the day, but nothing had really gone in. Tyler had woken a few times, but wasn't really with it, he seemed a little disorientated, yet totally calm. Not long after the guys arrived, Pete came, still dressed in his suit. He asked me if there was any news, but even though I had been told things, I had no idea what was going on, so he went and found out from the doctor. It got to about 2.30 and they were all nagging at me to go home and get some rest, so eventually I relented and said I'd pick the kids up, after I'd been for a shower.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I was really worried about Connie. She really wasn't wit it. Pete had asked her what the doctors had told her, and she couldn't tell him a thing. She seemed oblivious to everything that was happening around her, the only thing that bothered her was Tyler. Eventually after nagging for almost an hour, she finally gave in and said she'd go home and have a shower before going to pick the kids up, but as she headed down the corridor, Charlie headed after her, as we were all worried that she would be unable to keep all her attention on driving, and I was to stay here incase anything happened with Tyler.  
  
"I'm really worried you guys. She's been so out of it all day". Julie said once she'd disappeared.  
  
"She's been through so much all ready, I don't know how much more she can cope with". Emma added.  
  
"I agree, I've NEVER seen her like this before. I think if we don't do something and fast, she's going to end up breaking down". Pete told us of his fears.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Charlie dropped me off at home, telling me he'd pick the kids up, drop them back at the hospital before picking me up. I walked dejectedly into the house, Just I was about to head upstairs, I noticed the answer machine flashing. I pressed the play button, awaiting to hear the message. But nothing could have EVER prepared me for what I heard.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	24. I need to go

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!!!!  
  
KATIE : I'm sorry, but I have to tell you this, because you might not want to read this chapter – Tyler dies. I know, I know, I didn't want to do it, but it was crucial to the story. I don't know about Connie having a breakdown, I might just have to have one. See, I'm on holiday now, and I was hoping for a lovely relaxing time, but I just happen to have the worst neighbours from hell, who have 2 kids that continue screaming their heads off in spoilt little brat paddy's which in turn gets me into a bad mood. Right I need to cheer up so um a song - **_We live in a free world, I whistle down the wind, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, Life is a flower, so precious in your hand, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, When every race is run and the day is closing in, I don't care about the world I'm living for the light, don't cry for me today, oh, We live in a free world, I whistle down the wind, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, Life is a flower, so precious in your hand, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, I cannot be your judge Mr. Jailer is your host, He's keeping you inside and hides you from the world, No catcher in the rye can help you from yourself, We live in a free world, I whistle down the wind, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, Life is a flower, so precious in your hand, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, Please Mr. Agony release them for a while, learn then the consequence of living without life, We live in a free world, I whistle down the wind, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you, Life is a flower, so precious in your hand, carry on smiling, and the world will smile with you_** – Ace of Base, life is a flower. Wow that's cheered me up lol. Right anyways thanks for your support. CHEERS DARLIN' – oh look a new saying lol.  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : I love cliff hangers don't you. Lol. I'm glad you're getting back into mighty ducks, you would be sadly missed if you didn't lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN' – new saying  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Miss Moreau, this is New York state prison, we are calling regarding your mother, could you please call 554 391 214, thank you".  
  
Thinking about it, I just thought it was my mom trying to contact me after everything I had said to her that day when I visited her after hearing about Terry trying for custody. But as the old saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat', I was too curious to ignore it, so I called the number.  
  
"Good morning New York state prison, how may I help you"? A young man asked.  
  
"Hi, erm, I've just received a message from you, asking me to call you, regarding my mom".  
  
"What's your mom's surname"?  
  
"Gunning". I answered.  
  
"Arh yes, I'll just put you through to one of a senior officers".  
  
I was put through and after explaining why I was calling, I was finally given some answers.  
  
"Your mom is in hospital, she has been involved in an accident". He told me.  
  
"Well is she ok? What's wrong with her"?  
  
"I can't tell you what exactly is wrong with her, but she is in a bit of a serious way. You might want to come out here". He told me.  
  
The rest of the conversation ended, nothing registering with me. I felt as though my world was coming to an end, when would something go right for a change.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I arrived back at Connie and Adam's after dropping the kids off at the hospital. We were all really worried about her, but who wouldn't be. She was 21 and had coped with so much already, I wasn't sure how much she could take on. We were all hoping and praying Tyler made a fast recovery, not just for his sake, but for Connie's too.  
  
"Connie, you ready"? I shouted as I walked through the door. There wasn't any answer, so I walked further in, I was just about to head up the stairs, when I saw her, sat scrunched up in a ball, almost cowering by the phone. "Connie"? I dashed over to her, seeing tears stroll down her cheeks easily. "What's wrong"? I knelt in front of her.  
  
"I need to go, I need to go". She began repeating over and over.  
  
"Need to go where"? I asked her, a nervous feeling hitting the pit of my stomach. She didn't say anything else other than 'I have to go'. Eventually I realized I wouldn't get anything out of her, so I pulled the phone from her tight grip and dialled the number of the hospital. I was put through to the ward Tyler was on, then I had to almost beg the nurse to let me speak to Adam.  
  
"Hello"? I could hear the confusion in Adam's voice.  
  
"Adam, you have to come home right now". I told him.  
  
"Why, what's wrong"? Panic had already hit.  
  
"It's Connie. I came back for her, but she's just sat by the phone saying she needs to go over and over again". I told him.  
  
"I'm there". The phone went dead.  
  
I sat beside her, pulling her into me, cradling her whilst rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her, what good it did I don't know, but it helped calm me.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"Pete, you might wanna come with me". I told him, as I ran back to the others.  
  
"Why, what's up"? He looked at me.  
  
"I'll explain on the way". I stopped myself before I said something that would upset Kelly, Cara or Jack. "Are you 3 ok holding the fort for a bit"? I asked, receiving nodds in return. Once out of ear shot of the kids, I turned to Pete. "That was Charlie on the phone, he's just gone to pick Connie up and found her sat next to phone, repeating something about having to go". I told him.  
  
"Come on". He began running, with me by his side.  
  
When we got back home, we dashed inside, to find Charlie cradling Connie, who seemed inconsolable. Pete was the first to reach her, kneeling by her. She wasn't saying anything, but you could see confusion and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Connie, honey". Pete began gently.  
  
"I need to go Pete, I need to go". She repeated, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Need to go where honey"? He asked.  
  
"Mom". Was her only response.  
  
"What about her"?  
  
"I need to go". She responded.  
  
"C'mon, lets get her into bed, try and get her to sleep, we might get more sense from her then". Pete stood up, lifting Connie in his arms.  
  
After an hour of trying to get her to calm down, she finally drifted off into a restless sleep. We all went down stairs, where we began chatting in hushed voices, as not to wake her.  
  
"So what do we do"? Charlie asked.  
  
"I think this is just a preview. She's headed for a break down and God I wished I knew what to do, but I don't". Pete said.  
  
"First we need to figure out exactly she was going on about, then we can figure out what to do". I suggested.  
  
We sat for another hour or so, trying to figure out our best plan of action. Charlie had called the hospital back and explained everything to Julie, who then said they'd keep the kids there until Pete came back for them. Without warning, we heard her coming down the stairs we all went to greet her, but found her with a suitcase and hand luggage.  
  
"Where are you going"? I asked her gently.  
  
"New York". She replied.  
  
"What, you can't, what about Tyler and Kelly". Charlie told her.  
  
"Don't you think I know that". She snapped, then quickly apologized as she broke down in tears.  
  
"Why'd you have to go to New York". I gestered for her to sit on the stairs next to me.  
  
"My moms in hospital, she's in a serious way". She continued crying.  
  
"Who told you that Connie"? Pete asked.  
  
"I got a call from the prison". She replied, then stood up. "I have to see Tyler before I go".  
  
We all headed back to the hospital, after quickly talking Connie out of leaving just yet. She explained everything to Guy, Louise and Julie when we got there, then immediately went into Tyler.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I headed into the slightly awake Tyler. I still had no idea how bad he was, but the fact he was awake was a good sign, well it was to me anyway. I hated the fact that I had to leave him, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. My mom hadn't got anyone but he had Pete and the guys.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How you feeling"? I sat next to him, taking his tiny hand in mine.  
  
"Connie am I all better now"? He asked sleepily.  
  
"Nearly Ty, nearly". I answered, feeling emotional. "Listen, I have to go back to New York for a few days. I hate leaving you, but it's something I gotta do, so Uncle Pete's gonna look after you ok". I told him.  
  
"Can I come with you"?  
  
"I wish you could but you have to stay here and get all better for when I get back". I felt tears enter my eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll be all better for you". He managed a smile before he began falling back to sleep.  
  
"I'll see you soon. I love you". I kissed his forehead gently, before heading to the door.  
  
"Love you". He murmured. I continued outwards, allowing myself to finally cry.  
  
"What's wrong Connie". Kelly, Cara and Jack stepped dubiously to me.  
  
"Um, I have to go back to New York for a few days, mom's not very well and she needs me". I tried explain as gently as possible.  
  
"Can I come"? Jack asked, I knew it was because he wanted to be the strong one, and be there for me.  
  
"No, I really need you to stay here and help the old man look after Tyler and the girls for me. I promise I'll call you everyday". I pulled them all into a hug before kissing each of theirs heads, giving Pete a hug and walking out, tears pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"Connie hold up". I heard someone shout as I got to the end of the corridor.  
  
"We're gonna come with you". Julie told me, as she and Emma followed me out, closely followed by Adam, Charlie and Guy.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	25. ‘if ever I had that much drama in my lif...

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
  
KATIE : I know aren't I just so mean, but whose to say I haven't killed him in this chapter lol. Suspensefulness? ponders, I don't think it was, but it is now lol. Actually, you can actually register new words you know, I don't know how, but you can, maybe you should. Oh, ok, you beat me because of the whole they don't think you're normal, but I have the WORST old people neighbours, trust me. They are late 50's early 60's, they have 2 children who are in their 30's, but the daughter who is younger acts and dresses like she's 90 odd. I once started playing Whitney Housten really loud when I was washing the car, and she stormed inside. The mother, has these white body suites and she's quite a big lady, so they are like white flags of surrender lol, but the worst part, is they've got pee marks – disgusting some lol. You got Ducky socks, how jealous am I, my family and friends haven't got that type of intuition :(. Oh and Happy Birthday – sorry it's late lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN'  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 : I don't think you've told me how brilliant this story is a million times, but say it once more and I think it'll be a million lol. You're questions will be answered in due time lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I went home with Adam for an hour, whilst Julie and Emma packed their bags. I don't know why I didn't put up much more of a fight to go on my own. I think subconciously I needed them or wanted them to come with me. I hated the idea of leaving Tyler when he needed me, I hated leaving Pete to cope with all 4 of them, but there was just something about the prison officers words or tone that told me there was something he wasn't telling me. I was pacing around all over the place, unable to sit still, Adam just sat on the bed watching me, eventually he stood and pulled my arm, getting me to sit next to him. For no reason at all, I began crying.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's ok. Let it out". He whispered, pulling me tightly to him.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way". I wept.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Coach tomorrow and follow you out there". He told me.  
  
"Adam, you have to stay. I wished you could come too, but I'm not gonna let you throw your life away". I told him.  
  
"You're my life, you, Kelly and Tyler are all I care about". He told me.  
  
"Please Adam, don't"... I began, but Charlie and the others had arrived, shouting to let us know. "I'll only be gone a few days". I told him, before leading the way down the stairs.  
  
Unsurprisingly, the guys drove us to the airport. We hadn't got to wait long for the flight, and although I was dying to get on it, I was also wanting to stay. Adam held me close the whole time we were there, I felt some comfort, but at the same time, I felt confused, my head was spinning, I felt this and I felt that. One minute I was feeling all emotional, the next I was angry and annoyed. Eventually the flight was called, I gave Adam a kiss, before looking into his eyes, probably for some kind of reassurance that I was doing the right thing.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok. It'll be something and nothing". He whispered in my ear as he held me close to him.  
  
I nodded gently, not allowing myself to let him go. It was only when we were reminded again that our flight was boarding, that I pulled back a little, giving him a kiss, before slowly backing away from him. As we boarded the flight, I felt surreal, as though all this was a dream well a nightmare really. It felt like I was an actress in a popular day time soap opera – you know the totally unbelievable kind, but you have to keep watching anyway. Funny really, I remember watching things like that as a kid and saying, 'if ever I had that much drama in my life, I'd probably kill myself', it's weird how things pan out isn't it. I sat in my seat, totally oblivious to the happenings around me. All I could think about was Tyler, my mom and what could be possibly to terrible that I had done to deserve all the heart ache I'd gone through lately. I don't think I registered anything that Emma or Julie said to me, just nodded along with their conversation. I can't say I particularly remember landing, but just followed the general direction that Julie and Emma were leading me in. It was only when the bell boy of the hotel made his presence be known, waiting for a tip, that I realized I was there. I quickly fumbled with my purse, retrieving a $10 bill and handing it to him. Stupid bell boys always wanting tips. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed my jacket and stuffed a few dollars in my jeans pocket. Just as I was doing so, Julie and Emma came into my room.  
  
"Where you going Con"? Julie asked.  
  
"I gotta go to the prison, find out about what happened to my mom". I replied.  
  
"Why don't you wait until tomorrow, get a good nights sleep first". Emma suggested.  
  
"I can't wait. If I stay here, the last thing I'll do is sleep". I replied, heading past them.  
  
"Hold on, we'll come with you". Emma gave in immediately.  
  
We headed straight for the prison. I'd been here on numerous occasions before, it didn't particularly bother me now, but I remember my first visit all too well. The tall brick walls with barbed wire on the top, the metal gates that prison officers opened whilst looking at you skeptically. Julie and Emma a little nervous about the whole security thing, stayed close, gripping their purses like they were their life, I don't blame them, I had been exactly the same my first time here. We walked through the metal detectors and I headed straight for the main desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Connie Moreau, I was called yesterday about my mom". I told the guy.  
  
"Ah yes, I'll just get someone to come and talk to you". He disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with another officer in tow.  
  
"Connie Moreau"? The second officer asked.  
  
"Yea". I answered, taking the hand he was now offering me.  
  
"Would you like to come this way to my office". He gestured and I nodded in response.  
  
"C'mon guys". I wanted Julie and Emma there.  
  
"Would you like a drink or anything"? He asked once we were in his office.  
  
"No thank you. I just want to know what's wrong with my mom". I got straight to the point.  
  
"Your mom was injured when one of her cell mates tried escaping. She was in on the plot and when we caught them, they continued their escape route, but your mom fell, and unfortunately landed on her own knife". He told me.  
  
"She... she... she"... I suddenly felt dumbstruck, my hands had begun shaking in shock and tears fell freely from my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, You shouldn't have to go through this". He sympathized. "If you would like, I can arrange for one of my officers to drive you to the hospital". I nodded pathetically.  
  
I can't remember much of the journey, my mind was on my mom. What was she thinking? Did she actually think she'd get away with this marvallous escape plan she and this unknown woman had created. Sometimes it felt I was the mother and she was the daughter, she had no sense of responsibility or what her actions would cause other people. When we got to the hospital, I climbed out of the car and followed Julie and Emma, who had asked the officer at the prison which ward she was on. When we got on the right ward, I knew exactly where she was. Well the officer sat nursing a cup of coffee was the big give away. On reaching where she was being treated in a private room, I could see another officer sat inside, watching my mom with eagle eyes, not that there was much to watch as she was either asleep or unconscious.  
  
"Can I help you"? The officer outside asked, when he noticed I was looking into the room.  
  
"She's my mom". I mumbled.  
  
"Feel free to go in then". He replied, without checking my ID or anything.  
  
"How is she"? I asked, stood almost paralyzed.  
  
"I don't know. The doctor won't tell us anything. You'll have to talk to them yourself". He offered no information.  
  
At this particular second, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to see her. I went in and sat beside her. She looked so innocent as she laid there, a passer by would never in a million years thought she was a criminal, hell if I hadn't know different, I would have thought the same.  
  
"Mom"? I whispered. For some reason, upon saying that, the officer present, got up and left, though she didn't venture far, watching from the window. "Why did you have to do this"? I suddenly felt an array of feelings toward her – hurt, love, anger, betrayal, sympathy and guilt. "You sure have incredible timing". I scoffed. "Tyler's in hospital too, he's got meningitis, but he'll be ok, just like you'll be ok". I felt tears enter my eyes, and I attempted to blink them away. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you last time I saw you. I didn't mean them, I was just hurt and angry and you just seemed the best person to take it out on. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best, but having Terry try to take them away from me was not the best thing. I won by the"... I was interrupted by a doctor entering.  
  
"Are you Miss Moreau"? He asked. I nodded in response. "You mom has a very deep wound to her abdomen area. When she arrived, she went through massive surgery to try to repair the damage, she hasn't come around yet". He told me.  
  
"But she's gonna be ok"?  
  
"We've done all we can, it's up to her now"? He answered.  
  
"What exactly does that mean"?  
  
"She's on a ventilator at the moment, until she's strong enough to breathe fully on her own, she will remain on it".  
  
"When will that be"?  
  
"I don't know, when she's ready". He answered, then left me alone again, the sounds of the machines around me more amplified than ever.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	26. Phone calls home

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!!!!

KATIE : Hey gurly! Ok, I promise to not to tell you when I'm killing him lol, I'll just let you find out on your own lol. True to that, all the guys I see that are anything like him, are totally gay, which to be honest wouldn't be too bad if I was a man lol. You know a lot of people say you can tell whether a guy is gay by looking at how he acts and how he talks, which yeah I suppose, but you know they are more than likely gay, if they are really nice looking, all the nice ones are gay lol. I know, I'm being rather cruel putting Connie through all this aren't I, but her life I have to admit would be pretty down right boring if I didn't lol. Stop singing, not on your nelly lol. Right for my song, lets see, oh this song has been in my head all day, and of course as you do, I know only the chorus, so my boss has been ready to kill me all day lol, right on with the song – Mister, Your eyes are full of hesitation, Sure makes me wonder, If you know what you're looking for. Baby, I wanna keep my reputation, I'm a sensation, You try me once, you'll beg for more. Yes Sir, I can boogie, But I need a certain song. I can boogie, boogie woogie, All night long. Yes Sir, I can boogie, If you stay, you can't go wrong. I can boogie, boogie woogie, all night long, No Sir, I don't feel very much like talking, No, neither walking, You wanna know if I can dance. Yes Sir, Already told you in the first verse, And in the chorus, But I will give you one more chance. Yes Sir, I can boogie, But I need a certain song. I can boogie, boogie woogie, All night long. Yes Sir, I can boogie, If you stay, you can't go wrong. I can boogie, boogie woogie, all night long – Baccara, Yes sir, I can boogie. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN'!!!!

DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 : Sounds like you've already lost it lol – only kidding. I've lost it, but I think I lost it a long time ago, lol. Anyways thanks for your 1,000,000 times telling me this story is brilliant lol Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN'!!!!

Chapter 7

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I spent the next hour or so, just sat at my moms side, praying that she'd wake up. Eventually I followed Julie and Emma back to the hotel after much persuasion on their part. When we got back, they were going to get some dinner, but I excused myself, wanting to be on my own. When I got there, I quickly worked out the time difference from here to Minnesota then picked the phone up and told the operator where I wanted to call. Eventually after much fuss and persuasion the nurses at the hospital, allowed me to talk to Pete and the kids. Jack came on first.

"Connie"?

"Yeah". I replied.

"How's mom"? He asked immediately.

"Erm, she's holding her own". **_At the moment_**, I thought as I replied.

"So she's gonna be ok"? He asked, I didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine". It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hang on, Kelly and Cara want to talk to you. I love you". He almost whispered the last part.

"I love you too". I replied, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Connie, guess what"? Kelly almost sung down the phone.

"What"? I asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Adam's going to take me to the hockey tryouts this week".

"He is. That's great. You try your best ok". Now I felt the tears forming.

"I will". She answered.

"Connie, when are you coming home"? Cara asked, obviously having taken the phone from Kelly.

"Soon, real soon". **_I hope_**, I thought.

"Well you've got to be back in time to see the play I'm gonna be in". She told me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world". I told her, hearing the joy in her voice.

"I want to talk to Connie". I heard Tyler declare in the background. "Connie". He finally got hold of the phone.

"Hey champ, how you feeling"?

"I'm ok. Uncle Pete say's I can come home in a week. But I want to come home sooner, the food in this place stinks, it's worse than Uncle Pete's cooking". He confided in me, making me laugh, even though tears rolled easily down my cheeks.

"It must be bad then". I laughed back.

"It is, I had sloppy joe's for dinner and they weren't even sloppy, and the ice cream wasn't frozen either".

"You must be devastated".

"Connie, when are you coming back"? He suddenly went serious.

"As soon as I can, I promise". I fought the urge to just break down there on the spot.

"When's that gonna be"?

"I don't know yet. Hey listen, is Uncle Pete there"? I knew if I stayed on the phone with him any longer, I'd just break down in tears.

"Hi, so how is she"? Pete came on the phone.

"She's in intensive care. She was trying to escape with her cell mate and fell onto her own knife". I began crying now.

"But she's gonna pull through though"?

"The doctor say's he's done all he can, it's up to her now, but she's on a ventilator, and I don't know she's just"...

"Hey, hey, don't give up on her just yet, she's a strong woman, she'll shock us all yet". His confidence was staggering, but it didn't wash with me.

"I don't know this time though".

"She will trust me. Listen, don't worry about Kelly and Tyler, stay out there as long as you need to".

"Ok. Um tell Adam if he's there, I'll ring him later".

"I will. Just try not to worry too much". He told me. "Let me know if anything changes. Love you". Then the phone went dead. I placed the phone back on the hook, and immediately felt by body shake, tears now pouring easily down my already tear stained cheeks. I must have sat there a good hour, just crying, crying as though there was no tomorrow, crying until I could cry no more.

I did call Adam that night, but all I seemed to do was answer yes, no questions, afraid if I said anything more, I would break down in tears once more, or say something to make him worry more than I knew he was doing. I felt and sounded like a robot, but I couldn't help it.

This went on for a week or so. I spent most of my time at the hospital, then calling Pete and Adam once I got back to the hotel. Tyler was now at home, as he promised, all better for me. By the end of the week, I think Pete's confidence in my moms recovery was slowly dispersing, as there was no change in her condition, but I was now, more determined than ever that she would be ok.

"Miss Moreau"? The doctor approached me the following day.

"Yeah". I looked up at him, from my usually position, next to my mom.

"Could you just come outside a moment please"? I nodded and followed him out into the corridor. "We really have to start making some decisions now". He began.

"What about"? I was totally clueless as to what was to come.

"Your mom. She's been on a ventilator over a week now, with no sign of changes. I think we need to start thinking about turning off the ventilator".

"NO. You can't, she'll start getting better soon. You'll see". I snapped.

"Miss Moreau, if she was going to start getting better she would have already begun showing signs of improvement, but there is nothing".

"No, you're not turning those God damned machines off, if you do, you are killing her". My voice was high pitched yet weak.

"I know this must be very difficult for you". The doctor reasoned.

"No you don't though, you have no idea how this feels. That isn't your mom laid in there". I shouted. "I'm going out for some fresh air". I told him, knowing that he couldn't legally turn off the machines without my say so.

Julie and Emma began following me, but I told them I wanted to be on my own. When I got in the lift, I felt suffocated and my shoulders were heavy. How could someone ask your permission to kill your own mom. I got outside, feeling the cool air hit me, almost refreshing me. I begun wandering around, not really knowing where I was headed or what I was going to do when I got there. I walked passed a young mom and a little boy, holding hands tightly, so as not to lose each other in the busy New York crowds, the boy couldn't have been any older than Kelly. Upon thinking about Kelly, I began thinking about all 4 of them back home, all believing I was going to return home to tell them that mom was ok. I walked passed a electronics store with TV's in the windows, I stepped back to have a look and ironically Oprah Winfrey was on, and it was about reuniting long lost family members. I continued walking on, thoughts of my mom, running like a slide show in my mind. The main one was my moms face when we got off the flight after the Goodwill Games. She was so proud of me, even when I thought she was anything but a good mom, she was proud of me because I was her daughter and she loved me. She had always tried to do the best for me, even when she was going through her own hell. I suppose something just clicked and I headed back to the hospital.

"Hey, you feeling any better"? Julie asked, once I had gotten back.

"Not really". I answered, before heading to find the doctor.

Ohhh what's she want the doctor for???? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	27. Returning home

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!!!!

KATIE : Oh my God, I think you are the only one except me of course, that thinks turning the ventilator off would be kind, but will she or won't she? That is the question lol. I dunno why I ask you such questions, you know I'm schizophrenic so I might just write what I think lol – only joking lol. Woe that seemed like a threat Miss Cakeeater'sgirly, you'll be upset with me if I kill Tyler, ok so how about if I kill Kelly or someone else lol. I must admit though, he is a bit too cute to kill off isn't he? I'm glad you approve of what I'm putting Connie though lol, even if I am being a little mean lol, what with Tyler's upcoming death, and Connie's mom suing the prison lol. No my boss wouldn't kill me, I don't think lol, but her boss might, but I hate him anyway. Isn't it funny, I get a lot of funny looks, I think it's because I look so darn right good lol. How can you think that song was one of the worst songs – yea I mean I know it's long, but it is about as great as a Queen song. Right for my song - **_ADAM: Tell you 'bout them sobbin' women, Who lived in the Roman days. It seems that they all went swimmin', While their men was off to graze. Well, a Roman troop was ridin' by, And saw them in their me-oh-my, So they took 'em all back home to dry, 'Least that's what Plutarch says. Oh, yes! Them a'women were sobbin', sobbin', sobbin', Fit to be tied, Every muscle was throbbin', throbbin', From that riotous ride, Seems they cried and kissed and kissed and cried, All over that Roman countryside, So don't forget that when you're takin' a bride, Sobbin' fit to be tied, From that riotous ride. GIDEON: So, then what happened? ADAM: Gather 'round and I'll tell ya. They never did return their plunder, The victor gets all the loot, They carried 'em home, by thunder, To rotundas small, but cute, And you never seen, so they tell me, Such downright domesticity, With a Roman baby on each knee, Named Claudius and Brute. BROTHERS: Oh, yes! And the women were sobbin', sobbin', sobbin', ADAM: Passing them nights, While the Romans was goin' out hob-nobbin', Startin' up fights. DANIEL: Is that so? ADAM: They kept occupied by sewin' lots, Of little old togas for them tots, And sayin' some day women folk'll have rights. DANIEL, GIDEON & EPHRAIM: Passing all of their nights, ADAM: Just sewin', FRANK, BENJAMIN & CALEB: While the Romans had fights. CALEB: Hey, listen to this! Now, when the men folk came to fetch 'em, The women would not be fetched, FRANK: It seems when the Romans ketch 'em, Their lady friends stay ketched. ADAM: Right! Now let this be, because it's true, A lesson to the likes of you, Rough 'em up like them there Romans do, Or else they'll think you're tetched. BROTHERS: Oh, yes! And the women were sobbin', sobbin', sobbin', Buckets of tears, ADAM: Mighty sad! BROTHERS: On account of old Dobbin, Dobbin, Really rattled their ears. ADAM: And that ain't all! Oh, they acted angry and annoyed, GIDEON: But secretly, they was overjoyed, ADAM: You might recall that when corrallin' your steers! BROTHERS: Oh, oh, oh, oh, them poor little dears. ADAM: What are you sittin' there for? Why don't we go down and get 'em! BROTHERS: Oh, yes! And the women were sobbin', sobbin', sobbin', Weepin' a ton, Just remember what Robin, Robin, Robin Hood would have done, We'll be just like them there Merry Men, And make 'em all merry once again, ADAM: And though they'll be a'sobbin' for a while, BROTHERS: Oh, yes! ALL: We're goin' to make them sobbin' women smile!_** – Sobbin' Women – Seven Brides for seven brothers. Ace film. Anyways, um thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 : You'll have to wait and see won't you whether Connie's mom dies or not lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

NIKKI : YAY, new reviewer. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 8

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I located the Doctor and entered his office. He didn't seem totally surprised to see me, but he allowed me o tell him what I wanted to in my own time.

"Just do it". I almost whispered.

"I know this is a hard decision for you, but you have to try to understand, that even if she did make a recovery, she wouldn't be the same person as before". He told me, but I didn't really listen.

"Can I have 5 minutes with her first"? My heart felt as though it was trying to thump it's way out of my chest.

"Of course, take as long as you need". He smiled at me, before opening the door for me.

I went straight in to her, ignoring Emma and Julie's questioning looks. I closed the door quietly behind myself, and stood there, just looking at my moms limp body, feeling as though I ad made the right decision. I almost tip-toed to her side, sitting in the chair I had spent nearly all week in.

"Mom"... I was struggling in finding my voice, and what to say to her. I mean what do you say to someone you're about to kill. "I love you so much. I wish you were here to help me make this decision. I just want you to know, that no matter what I've said or done to you, I really do love you and nothing will ever change how I feel about you". Tears streamed down from my eyes. "There won't be a day that goes by, that I won't think of you. I won't let Jack, Cara, Kelly or Tyler forget you either, but you have to understand that I had to make this decision, because I can't stand seeing you in pain". I turned and nodded to the doctor who was waiting patiently outside with a nurse. He entered silently and slowly began turning the machines off. "I love you". I whispered before he turned the last one off.

"She's gone". He told me, resting a hand on my shoulder, then leaving me.

"I'm sorry". I broke down in tears.

The next day, we caught a flight back home. I hadn't talked to Pete, but Emma had, but I had told her to tell him not to tell the kids yet. I had arranged for my mom to be brought back to Minnesota that week, where she would have a funeral.

ADAM'S P.O.V

I had heard from Julie about what had happened, though she said Connie wasn't up to talking. So the following day, I arrived at the airport with Charlie and Guy awaiting the girls return. We all had a good guess about the state Connie would be in, but hell, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. She came through the gate, her bag slung hap hazardly on her shoulder, her hair was a mess, tied loosely back away from her pale, drawn face. She'd only been away for a week, but she had lost weight dramatically. Her arms were folded in an almost defensive manner. Julie and Emma were walking silently behind her, but I could see tears in their eyes, which quickly emerged once they were enveloped into hugs with Charlie and Guy. I stepped toward Connie, wrapping my arms around her protectively, but she didn't respond. In fact she didn't say anything, there was no emotion on her face at all. She barely acknowledged me or her surroundings. On the way to the cars she simply followed Guy and Emma. I hung back with Julie and Charlie to get some information from Julie.

"Just give her some time. She's been like this since yesterday, saying few words to anyone. It's as though she's locked her emotions up in a chest". Julie whispered so she couldn't hear, though I don't think she was listening to anything.

When we got to the cars, we all went our separate ways. Connie sat in the front seat, almost clutching her carry on bag, like it was her only life line.

"Tyler's been looking forward to seeing you". I tried striking up a conversation, but there was nothing. "They don't know you're back yet, so you can get settled back in first if you want". Still nothing, so I decided to leave her be.

When we got in, she disappeared off upstairs, still clutching the same carry on. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make her feel better, but there probably wasn't going to be anything I could say or do that would. Deciding on leaving her be, I put her other bag down in the hall and went to the kitchen to make us some dinner. Half an hour later, dinner was almost done and I was just about to go and tell her, when I turned around and there she was. There were fresh tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. I turned the cooker off and went to her, enveloping her in a hug, though this time, I got a response from her.

"How am I gonna tell the kids that I killed there mom". She cried, falling into me as she sunk to the floor.

"You didn't kill her, you have to believe that". I whispered into her hair.

"I did. I told them to turn the machines off".

"Yeah, because you knew she wasn't going to get any better. Connie you did the right thing, if you'd have left them on, she would just have been suffering".

"But what if"? She began.

"There are no what ifs, if your mom had been here, she'd have told you, that you did the right thing, it would have been wrong to have let her suffer, but you didn't let her". With that she just seemed to cry, she continued to do so until I suspect she had no more tears to shed, but even then we remained on the floor, rocking back and forth in attempt to soothe or comfort her.

That night, I fell to sleep with her in my arms, but when I woke up at about 1am she was no longer there. I slowly got out of bed, pulling a pair of pants and shirt on and headed down stairs. My first stop was the kitchen, but she wasn't there, but I noticed the porch light was on. I went out and found her laid in the hammock, fast asleep with a photo album in her arms. I gently pulled the book away, so as not to wake her, then went and retrieved a blanket before draping it over her. I took the book and sat on the swing seat, and began silently flicking through it. It was filled of photo's of Connie and her mom, then gradually Jack entered then, then Cara, then Kelly and finally Tyler. They looked like the perfect family at first glance, but if you looked closely, you could see Connie distancing herself from her mom. In the first few pictures, she was holding her close, then little by little she was getting further and further away from her.

"Adam"? A heard a whisper, and looked up to see a sleepy eyed Connie.

"Yeah". I answered, getting up, but leaving the book on the swing seat. When I got to her, I knelt by her side, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you". She whispered.

"I love you too". I planted a small kiss on her forehead. "C'mon let's go back to bed". I told her, taking her hand and helping her up.

I woke again about 7, Connie was still in my arms, but I knew she wasn't asleep. I sat up slightly leaning on my elbow, before hovering her, kissing hr cheek gently. She turned over slightly and looked at me.

"Hey". I whispered huskily.

"Hi". She replied, not looking me in the eye.

"I'm supposed to be having the kids for a few hours this afternoon, but I can call Pete and tell him I can't if you want".

"No it's ok. They need to know". She still couldn't look at me.

"Are you sure"? I lifted her chin a little so I could see into her eyes. She shook her head as tears came. "You don't have to tell them just yet you know, they'd understand".

"No, they need to know. They deserve to know".

I later called Pete and asked him to come over a little early, so that Connie could tell them. I could tell she was dreading it, she was so tense, all morning. She was clumsy and you could hear a slight quiver in her voice. But who could blame her, I wouldn't have liked to tell my brother that one of our parents had died.

So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	28. Jumping the gun

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it's so unoriginal that it could be mine lol.

MISSA32189 : Arr thank you. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 : Once again, thank you for your review. This in fact id the final installment of this story, though I have another story in the works. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 9

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I was dreading this. I had spent most of my night, trying to figure out exactly how to tell them. I almost had a speech written in my head, rehearsing it over and over again as though it was a play, with me playing the bad guy. About half an hour before they were due to arrive, I headed upstairs, needing to be alone to collect my thoughts. Before I knew it, I heard them arrive, they still didn't know that I was back. I looked at the window, almost as though I was planning my escape route. Eventually after plucking up enough courage, I slowly and quietly made my way down stairs. Pete and Adam were stood near the kitchen doorway, but the kids were no where in sight.

"Hey honey". Pete stepped toward me, pulling me into a hug. "How are you"?

"I've been better". I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to tell them"? I didn't get a chance to reply, as the kids were already running into the house and caught sight of me.

"CONNIE". They all screamed and dashed to me, wrapping their small arms around me.

"Hey guys". I tried to be cheerful, but it was hard, even harder after I noticed the look on Jack's face.

"How's mom"? He blurted out. He caught me off guard, this wasn't how I rehearsed it.

"She's um... She"... I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"She's dead isn't she"? He yelled, I managed a feeble nodd. "You promised she'd be ok, you promised". He began backing up.

"Jack, your mom was really ill". Pete intervened.

"She promised she'd be ok. Why didn't you tell me the truth"? He got as far as the door.

"Jack I didn't have a choice, the doctor said she wasn't getting any better".

"YOU, You told them to turn the machines off"! He shouted.

"I, had". I began following him outside.

"No, you KILLED my mom". He ran off down the front path, Pete following me.

"JACK". I yelled after him, as Pete took off after him, and Charlie, Julie, Guy and Emma were climbing out of the car.

I sunk to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I buried my face in my hands and remained there, until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I shrugged them away quickly, as though they were burning me with a red hot poker.

"He's just upset Connie". Julie told me.

"Just leave me alone". I snapped then got up and ran in a different direction to Jack.

ADAM'S P.O.V

I got out onto the front porch, with three small bodies close behind, just in time to see Connie run off. I stood there speechless for a few seconds, then upon seeing Pete walk tiredly back.

"He'll come back when he's had time to cool off". He panted. "Where's Connie"?

"She took off". Julie mumbled.

"Adam, what did Jack mean"? Tyler tugged innocently on one of my pant legs.

"C'mon, we'll explain when we get inside". I took his hand and lead him and everyone else back inside to the living room.

When we got in the living room, Tyler sat on my knee, and the girls sat either side of Pete. I knew now why Connie had been dreading this. There faces were full of innocence and I could tell Cara and Kelly both had good a idea what was going on, but Tyler didn't. I tried starting a few times, but finally Pete thankfully took over.

"Can you remember Connie telling you she was going to New York because mom wasn't very well"? He began, receiving 3 nodds in understanding. "Well mom was worse than we thought, and well she died". Pete explained. I could see tears enter all 3 of there eyes, but they didn't spill.

"But whys Jack angry at Connie"? Cara asked.

"Well, Mom had machines keeping her alive, and well Connie had to make the decision to turn them off. She only did it, because the doctor told her that without the machine mom wouldn't be alive anyway. Do you understand"?

"Sort of. So Connie didn't really kill mom"? Kelly said.

"No sweetie, Jack just said that because he was upset, he didn't mean it".

"Where's mommy now"? Tyler asked.

"Well I think she's in heaven, where she's really happy, and where she can keep an eye on you to make sure your doing ok". Pete told them.

JACK'S P.O.V

I didn't know how I felt, it was a mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal. Deep down I knew Connie hadn't killed my mom, but she had lied to me when she said she was going to be ok, and that hurt more than anything in the world. I couldn't tell you why I ran out, probably because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I ran as far as the park, where I broke into a walk, just wondering around, hoping to calm down. I sat on a bench, that over looked the river. Connie always used to bring me here as a kid, mainly because she always met Guy here, but I never used to care, I loved being around her, and even though I must have cramped her cool lifestyle, she didn't care. I looked up, and I wasn't sure whether it was my mind playing tricks with me, but I was positive I saw her. She was sat on the railing, looking down at the water. It was, it was definitely her, but alarm bells rang, it looked as though any second she might jump. I felt panicked and didn't really know what to do for the best. When my brain kicked into gear, I ran to the nearest pay phone, which thankfully wasn't too far, probably for situations such as this. I didn't have any change on me so I called the operator and reversed charges to my dads cell.

"Hello"? He had his confused tone.

"Dad, its me. I'm at the park near the river. I've just seen Connie, she sat on the rails, it looks like she's gonna jump". I said faster than I'd ever said anything before.

"WHAT"! He yelled. "Jack, I want you to come back here now". He told me before the phone went dead.

Like hell I was going to just go home. That was my sister, that was preparing herself to commit suicide. I ran back to her, might I add crying like a baby, more with fear that anything else.

"Connie, please don't jump". I pleaded. "I didn't mean those things I said". I walked closer to her, but not too close, incase I made her jump.

"Jack". She began but I cut in.

"I'm sorry, I was being selfish. We've just lost mom, don't make us loose you too. If you won't come back for me, come back for Cara, Kelly and Tyler". I wept.

"Jack, I'm not going to jump". Connie, slowly and carefully climbed back over. I ran into her arms, crying with relief, guilt and the fear that my sister hated me. "I'm sorry I scared you". She knelt down, wrapping her arms around me, as we both cried into each other.

"I love you". I whispered through sobs.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know". She replied. "C'mon lets get back before the old man starts worrying about you". She stood up, placing her arm around my shoulders.

"About that"...

PETE'S P.O.V

"Jack, I want you to come back right now". I said panic stricken, before slamming the phone down. "Emma, Julie, can you watch the kids for me, the rest of you come on". I ran toward the door, with the three of them running behind me, confused, but still following.

"What's going on"? Adam asked, he knew it was something serious.

"Jacks just seen Connie in the park". I panted.

"And"... Guy asked.

"She's sat on the fence overlooking the river". I needn't say anymore, they all knew what I meant.

I loved Connie like a daughter, when I met her mom, the idea that she already had a daughter didn't bother me, in fact it made the relationship feel that much more special. I had immediately taken to the 7 year old with long brunette hair and a tom boyish look about her, and thankfully she had taken to me. Even when my own children were born, I still thought of Connie as my own. When I split up from her mom, I continued seeing Jack and Cara regularly, taking them at weekends, along with Connie, who was growing rapidly into the young woman she was today. When Monica married Terry, I got even closer to her, something I wasn't sure was possible since we were already 'tight' as Connie put it. She began spending more and more time with me, even when I didn't have Jack and Cara. In the holidays, instead of going home, she came to me. Timing couldn't have been more perfect when she got accepted to NYU, I was offered a promotion out there. Going from past thoughts to future thoughts, although I had my own daughter, I often had thoughts about giving Connie away at her wedding, being there when she had her children and well being apart of her everyday life, then thinking back to Jacks words, all those thoughts came crashing down around me.

Suddenly I saw two figures heading our way, as we got a little closer, I realized they were Jack and Connie. I pushed myself a little harder, reaching them both at the same time and taking them both into my arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again". I told Connie sternly, before pulling her into another hug feeling the relief wash over me.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't planning on jumping you know". She managed a weak smile, I looked at Jack, who looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry pop, I jumped the gun a little". He looked as guilty as sin now.

By now Connie was enveloped in a tight hug with Adam, and then with both Charlie and Guy.

"No son, I'm proud of you. Though I do think I remember me telling you to go back to Connie and Adam's". I hugged him tightly. Proud of him for calling me and I suppose proud for ignoring my instructions.

"WHAT, and leave my sister to jump to her own death. I don't think so". He said, his eyes growing wide.

"Ever the dramatic Jack, ever the dramatic". I laughed, before we all headed back the way we had arrived.

I knew our problems were far from over. Connie had a lot to deal with, and her grieving and guilt wouldn't just disappear, as well as trying to help the kids grieve too. After the funeral, the dust seemed to settle, and we had all come to terms with the fact Monica was gone. I think that's what Connie struggled the most with, realizing she no longer had either of her biological parents around. Jack, Cara, Kelly and Tyler were pretty lucky, they at least could still talk to their biological parent, Connie however couldn't.

So what do you think? I think I'm gonna leave it here, it's as good a place as any to end it, don't you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!


	29. Over a year ago

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.

A/N : This is just sorta a short little chapter to really finish the story off with a bang.

KATIE : Well since you loved the last chapter so much lol, I've decided to add another small one lol. But this is it, no more lol. I never think you're reviews are pathetic, hell if yours are pthetic, half of mine must be REALLY pathetic lol. Anyways right for a song - **_Thanks for the times, That you've given me, The memories are all in my mind, And now that we've come, To the end of our rainbow, There's something, I must say out loud, You're once twice, Three times a lady, And I love you, Yes you're once twice, Three times a lady, And I love you, When we are together, The moments I cherish, With every beat of my heart, To touch you to hold you, To feel you to need you, There's nothing to keep us apart, You're once twice, Three times a lady, And I love you, I love you_** – Lionel Ritchie, three times a lady, ace song. Anyways thanks for your continual support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 : Yeah I think you do start just about every review with OMG, but nevr mind lol, I know the last chapter, was going to be the last chapter, but I kinda figured I'd add ONE more lol. Anyways thanks for your continual support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MIKONHANYOU13 : Well, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KATIE aka CAKE-EATERSGIRLY FOR ALL HER SUPPORT THROUGHOUT JUST ABOUT ALL OF MY STORIES!!!!**_

Chapter 10

CONNIE'S P.O.V

That was all over a year ago now. I had slowly but surely moved on, dealing with my grief. It hadn't been easy, trying to convince myself that I hadn't killed my mom, but with the help of 4 fantastic brothers and sisters, 1 fantastic step dad, 1 great boyfriend and 4 brilliant friends I had done it.

I was stood next to Kelly, Cara and Emma as we watched Julie and Charlie finally tie the not. Though 3 months pregnant with Guy's child, Emma looked the picture of perfection, Kelly and Cara looked cute in their little bridesmaids dresses and Adam looked handsome in his tux that matched Guy and Charlie's. After the service, we made our way down the aisle after the happy couple. First with Kelly and Cara holding hands, then Guy and Emma. I stepped to Adam's side, linking my arm onto his, as we walked under the chandelier, there was a bright gleam coming from my 3rd finger, that was now showing off my engagement ring. I didn't think I could have been any happier than I was now, but I knew not to jinx myself as things could so very easily turn back around.

That night, I was trying to dance with Adam, when Jack came to me wanting a dance. Now at a mere 15 he was nearly towering over me, I stepped into his arms, and we took to the dance floor along with Adam and Kelly and Cara who was trying to teach Tyler the basic moves.

"You know, I can remember our first dance". I started a small conversation.

"You can"? He looked puzzled.

"It was at Mom and Terry's wedding. You'd have been about 5, I was about 12".

"Is this going to turn into one of those embarrassing, you used to run around buck naked stories"? He asked.

"Well you did, singing yankee doodle, then climb on your rocking horse". I teased. "You were SOOOO cute". I said sarcastically. The song ended there, thankfully for him. I headed over to Adam, hoping for a dance, but it wasn't to be, as Pete caught me first.

"You look beautiful Connie"? He told me, as we danced with a lot more ease than I just had done with Jack.

"You don't look so bad yourself Dad". I said without thinking, but immediately saw a glint of a tear in his eyes.

I had only ever called him dad a few times, but I got him fathers day cards every year, his Christmas and birthday cards were all from the dad section. Although we both knew he would never replace my real dad, in some ways he was so much better. I hadn't really known much about my real dad, 6 was a bit of a young age to know much, but I knew I loved him, but I loved Pete just the same.

"Now, I have 1 question for you"? I asked.

"What's that"? He replied.

"Will you give me away? I know we aren't planning the wedding yet, but now seems as good a time as any to ask".

"I'd be honoured too. In fact I'd have been hurt if you hadn't asked". He replied.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather do it". I smiled at him. "You know, always thought of you more as my real dad than my step dad".

"And I love you as though you were my own". He kissed my forehead gently.

Again the song ended, and I attempted to get to Adam for a dance, but Charlie caught me. Now if it had been any other time, I would have told him that I'd dance with him after Adam, but I mean he was the groom.

"My, my Constance, you do scrub up well". He chuckled.

"Now, Now Charles, you're a married man now". I went along with him.

"What Julie doesn't know, won't hurt her". He laughed.

"Is that so"?

"That's so". He told me. "I'm glad you came today". He told me seriously.

"Was there any doubt that I wouldn't"?

"Yeah. When I first asked Julie, you were off somewhere in New York. You'd missed Guy's wedding, and Julie didn't want to get married without you".

"So really you should be thanking me". I laughed. "Without me, you might not have gotten married at all".

"I'll be forever in your debt". He laughed.

"But we'll call it paid once you regret signing your life away". I giggled.

"Deal". He answered.

A few minutes later, Guy butted in, allowing Charlie to disappear off to his new wife. We made small talk for a few seconds, but then we fell silent.

"You know, if you'd have asked me 10 years ago, who I was going to be with, I'd have sworn blind it was you". I told him, seeing panic in his eyes. "But that was 10 years ago, this is now". I put him at rest. "I mean can you just imagine us together, we'd have been divorced every other week, remarrying the week after". I laughed at the thought.

"I thought we were good together".

"See I don't agree. We were and are much better as friends. We'd never have been truely happy together. You were meant to be with Emma. You guys are perfect for each other, she can put up with your stubborness".

"Excuse me, you were the stubborn 1 in our relationship".

"See what I mean". I laughed even more now. "Anyways, thank you for the dance". I thanked him as the music slowly drifted into silence.

"You're very welcome". He replied.

This time I managed to get to Adam, and lead him outside, before anyone else could ask for another dance. He didn't need to ask why I had brought him outside, he understood why.

"Our turn next Moreau". He said suddenly.

"Well not for at least another 9 months, I'm not marrying you when I'm fat". I mumbled, not looking him in the eyes, but a small smile creeping across my face.

"You're, you're pregnant"? He stuttered. I nodded, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

We didn't say anything that night, not wanting to steal Charlie and Julie's special day. Though that night, I was laid in bed, with Kelly and Tyler as we watched cheaper by the dozen. Adam came in and sat at the other side of Kelly, and began watching it with us.

"You know Adam, you're a little bit like Hank, and Connie's like Nora". Kelly commented.

"How'd you figure that 1 Kel"? I asked.

"Well, you're the older sister, that kinda moved away from home, except there's only 5 of us and 12 of them, and Adam's like Hank because he's going out with you". She informed us. "I wonder what it would be like to have 11 brothers and sisters". She continued, though I'm not sure whether Tyler was paying much attention. I reached over and paused the video.

"Hey". Tyler whined.

"You can have it back on in a minute. But me and Adam have something to tell you". I looked into their faces then into Adam's. "I'm pregnant". I told them, seeing their faces erupt with huge smiles immediately. Kelly almost had everything planned straight away, where the baby was going to sleep, names for boys and girls, you name it, she'd thought of it.

So here I was, sitting with my family, minus a few members – 1 fiancé, 2 brothers, 2 sisters, 1 step dad, and 4 brilliant friends.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


End file.
